La Garde Royale
by Destielisrealbiatch
Summary: Traduction de ink-wells. Femme, Hermione est soumise, contrainte. Pour ne pas l'être, elle devient un garçon et rejoint la Garde Royale pour accéder à leur bibliothèque. Drago Malefoy est le Responsable de sa brigade.
1. Une idée impossible

Hey !

Alors oui, commencer une traduction alors que je suis en plein dans une fiction, ce n'est pas raisonnable, vous me direz ! Mais que nenni ! (mouhahaha)

Je suis en vacances, et j'ai tout mon temps ! =) Voilà donc la traduction d'une fiction qui m'a toujours touchée et plu. J'espère que j'arriverai à vous faire ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti en la lisant en Anglais !

**Disclaimer : **Histoire d'origine de **ink-wells**. L'univers d'Harry Potter, et tous ses merveilleux personnages, appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

* * *

Sa mère sanglotait encore dans son mouchoir

"Chère enfant," se lamenta-t-elle. "Votre tête est toujours plongée dans ces livres. Vous les portez plus en estime que vos propres parents, ou que vous-même !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai," Contredit Hermione, qui avait tant bien que mal tenté de cacher le livre qu'elle lisait entre les plis de sa robe. Elle avait naïvement pensé que sa mère ne le remarquerait pas. Mais trop tard. Ses reniflements bruyants en étaient la preuve.

"Mon Dieu!" Gémissait sa mère, tout en levant ses bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral. Pourquoi m'avez-vous affublée d'une fille pareille ? Vous auriez au moins pu accorder son sexe avec ses idées radicales!"

"Bien, bien" Interrompit le comte Granger d'un ton grave. "Hermione est une enfant adorable, et n'importe quel parent serait fier de l'avoir." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous avons juste à supprimer sa lecture, voilà tout."

"Pas vous aussi, père!" S'étrangla Hermione, se levant si rapidement que le livre désespérément caché dans sa robe glissa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Dame Granger tira vivement sa chaise quand le bruit sourd se répercuta aux quatre coins de la bibliothèque. Hermione dut lutter pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Ils étaient dans une bibliothèque, pas sur une place de marché, vraiment. L'idée de lire entre quatre murs était-elle si ridicule que ça ? _Vraiment?_

"Vous devriez vous asseoir, jeune fille," réprimanda sa mère, en réponse à l'outrage de sa fille.

"Non, je ne devrai pas! Je ne le ferai pas ! Vous me refusez un accès aux livres, n'est-ce pas une punition suffisante ?" Une punition bien trop sévère, si on voulait son avis.

La bibliothèque du comte était grande, mais bien trop petite pour un esprit curieux et éclairé comme celui d'Hermione. Après la lecture de tous les débris qu'elle offrait, elle a du recourir à une seconde lecture, encore plus ennuyeuse. La plupart d'entre eux n'étaient constitués que de lois écrites par des individus archaïques et extrêmement étroits d'esprit.

Mais c'était toujours aussi intéressant de constater à quel point ils se trompaient.

Son frère, Henley, était un être à l'esprit fermé lui aussi. Il avait beau aimer Hermione énormément, il n'hésitait pourtant jamais à la remettre dans le droit chemin lorsque cela était nécessaire, et à sa manière – c'est-à-dire _brutalement_. En ce moment, Henley était absent de la demeure familiale : il était au Service Militaire. Mais il était prévu qu'il vienne visiter les Grangers durant l'été avant de ne repartir à nouveau pour l'Alaska, lieu de sa formation.

Hermione attendait son arrivée avec impatience. Tellement, qu'elle en oublia la dispute dans laquelle elle était victime lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur un Henley en uniforme. Le comte Granger esquissa rapidement un mouvement pour se relever et la mère cacha à grand peine un sanglot enjoué, mais Hermione fut celle qui les devança en courant le long de la bibliothèque pour venir se jeter au cou de son frère.

"Henley!" S'écria-t-elle. "Enfin tu es rentré!" Elle embrassa la figure fatiguée de son frère.

"Allons Hermione," Soupira son père tout en se rasseyant. "Laissez vos vieux parents l'accueillir aussi. Allez plutôt dire à Mary de commencer à préparer le repas de ce soir. Henley est de retour à la maison maintenant."

Mécontente, Hermione hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce et délaissa son cher frère en compagnie de leurs parents. Son pas était léger et elle traversa le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une armure.

"Et en vous souhaitant une bonne journée à vous aussi," Elle fit une révérence, dans un geste caricatural, et s'appuya sur le bras de fer. Mon dieu, ce que cette noblesse et cette courtoisie l'énervait. Mary était plus bas, dans la cuisine. La tête inclinée, elle était occupée elle coupait finement quelques carottes et du céleri. Le fourneau, derrière elle, était sur le point d'exploser : l'eau s'en écoulait joyeusement. Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'y dirigea immédiatement, en baissant la température, avant qu'il ne reste plus rien du plat qui était en train de mijoter dangereusement.

"Mary," Déclara Hermione, retirant les blancs de poulet de leur papier et les entailla profondément à l'aide d'un couteau. Elle poursuivit rapidement en battant le jaune des œufs dans de la chapelure. Elle revint ensuite à la hauteur de Mary pour lui lancer un regard insolent, mais celle-ci était à présent au bord de l'hystérie.

"Dame Hermione!" Elle couina, maintenant sortie de sa torpeur culinaire. "Je devais faire du bouillon avec ce poulet! Allez, loin de ma vue, gaspilleuse! Et prenez vos leçons de cuisine avec vous ! Allez donc ouvrir un restaurant et vous m'en direz les résultats, sale petite…"

"Hey, Mary," Hermione haleta, s'éloignant rapidement de la main tendue de Mary. "Je suis votre maîtresse, alors nous n'avons pas besoin de ce cinéma-là - "

"_Maîtresse_! Venez donc par ici, et je vais vous montrer qui est la maîtresse !"

Au final, les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées sur la table de la cuisine, riant toutes les deux devant la scène qu'elles venaient de faire. Mary était la seule employée de la maison avec qui Hermione pouvait s'échapper de sa triste condition, en ne se prenant jamais au sérieux. Un lien sororal s'était rapidement installé entre elles. Hermione lui parlait de l'aristocratie de Grande-Bretagne, et Mary elle, était curieuse des péripéties d'une vie de roturier.

"Henley est de retour," Ria Hermione, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point Mary venait de rougir. "Alors prépare nous un festin digne de ce nom. Il faut que j'y retourne. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux lui demander."

"Oh, Dame Hermione," Gronda Mary."Vous ne vous attendez pas encore à un nouveau livre, n'est-ce pas ?" Un clin d'œil fut son unique réponse.

**#**

Durant tout le diner, Henley sentait qu'Hermione n'attendait que ça: lui demander quelque chose. Dès qu'il levait la tête pour renchérir la conversation, ou en commencer une, il voyait Hermione, le fixer avec adoration, dénigrant complètement ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Après tout le mal que Mary s'était donné!

Petit à petit, la soirée touchait à sa fin, alors il décida d'aller lui parler en tête-à-tête pour s'assurer que son instinct ne s'était pas trompé. Il recula sa chaise et s'excusa, repliant sa serviette sur sa table et faisant mine de se diriger vers la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Une fois hors de vue de ses parents, il tourna rapidement dans la direction opposée et attendit, jusqu'à ce que, doucement mais sûrement, la porte de la salle de réception se rouvrit à nouveau. Hermione en sortit la tête et fixa les horizons avec attention.

Elle avait l'air déçue de trouver le hall d'entrée vide, et marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir observer des deux côtés.

La dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait était de voir son frère sortir de nulle part, pour l'attirer violemment avec lui dans une seconde pièce. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement lorsqu'Henley la poussa dans une chaise et se dirigea vers elle, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

"Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? Ma patience a des limites !"

"Je-je,"

"Eh bien, dites-moi!"

"Avez-vous mon livre ?"

Étrangement, la question était attendue, et gênée, Hermione baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de dessiner une ligne imaginaire avec son orteil.

"Hermione..."

"C'est juste que...j'ai tout lu ici ! Et l'ennui me fait perdre la tête! Vous m'aviez promis, Henley. S'il-vous-plait, ne me laissez pas comme ça."

Le silence semblait confirmer ses peurs. Hermione s'éloigna de son frère, les larmes aux yeux. Henley était ahuri devant cette explosion de passion de la part de sa sœur, d'ordinaire si tranquille. Pendant que les filles de son âge étudiaient sérieusement toutes les caractéristiques de leurs prétendants, Hermione, elle, semblait avoir trouvé l'amour auprès de quelque chose d'_inanimé_.

Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour la marier un jour ?!

"Je suis désolé Hermione, mais si j'ai rejoint la Garde Royale, c'est pour le combat corps à corps, et pas pour les livres. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, vous en devenez beaucoup trop dépendante. J'ai parlé à Père plus tôt, et il approuve le fait de cadenasser la librairie."

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser en deux. Elle plaça son poing contre sa poitrine. Elle pleurait résolument maintenant.

"Vous êtes une _dame, _Hermione. Ne comprendrez-vous donc jamais ce que cela signifie ? Vous n'allez pas devenir une guerrière, ou une femme de lettres. Les leçons de Français et de Latin, la broderie…Tout cela, ce n'est pas fait pour vous questionner sur le monde et essayer de le changer. C'est fait pour que vous puissiez devenir quelqu'un de raffinée. Pas_ subversive_. Lorsque vous serez mariée, votre mari attendra de vous d'être une bonne femme. De savoir l'aimer et de savoir respecter l'hospitalité que vaut votre condition. Pas que vous puissiez déclamer du Shakespeare plus que lui ne le peut."

Les gémissements d'Hermione redoublèrent.

"Je vous aime de tout mon Cœur ma sœur, mais vous devriez savoir à présent que la femme n'est pas l'égale de l'homme. Elle est _inférieure_. Mentalement et physiquement. Alors tirez une leçon de tout ceci, et cessez vos questionnements périlleux une bonne fois pour toute. Plusieurs jeunes hommes ont déjà demandé votre main, et vous serez certainement mariée à la fin du mois."

Henley fut pris de court lorsque les reniflements de sa sœur se stoppèrent Presque instantanément, à la fin de sa tirade. Elle releva vers lui des yeux rouges et bouffis, larmoyants. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait mais elle sut rassembler le courant qui lui restait pour hocher la tête en silence. Elle se dirigea d'un pas non assuré vers la porte. Selon le protocole, une femme n'était pas autorisée à quitter une pièce avant qu'on ne lui ai dit, mais Henley, pour une fois, écouta son cœur et ne trouva rien à lui redire.

"C'est dommage" murmura-t-il. "Si vous étiez un garçon, avec un esprit comme le votre, vous seriez sans doute allée très loin. Même si la Garde Royale est violente, vous auriez pu demander clémence et étudier les livres. La bibliothèque est exubérante, de loin la meilleure dans le Pays, et peut-être même le Monde. Tous les livres se trouvent là-bas. C'est vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais hélas…"

Les larmes gouttaient à présent sur le menton d'Hermione, et elle sortit telle une furie de cette pièce désormais maudite. Cette nuit-là, un orage sombre et violent l'empêcha de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. Cette soirée avait été riche en révélations. Et pas des moindres : elle sera mariée dans moins d'un mois. Si Henley ne lui avait pas vendu la mèche, Hermione aurait certainement appris ses noces le jour-même.

C'était la marque de fabrique de ses parents : le doute.

Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce gros nuage noir que représentait son futur mari, ses boyaux se serraient douloureusement. Lui devait vivre la situation beaucoup plus aisément, puisqu'il était un homme. Hermione passa une bonne partie de la nuit à noyer sa tristesse, mouillant de larmes ses oreillers.

Quelle était la réponse? Quelle était la solution?

À moins d'être un garçon, il semblait qu'elle n'ait aucune chance dans le monde. Si elle était un garçon, elle aurait été autorisée à lire autant de livres qu'elle le souhaitait. On aurait demandé son avis concernant un mariage quelconque. Si elle était un garçon, le mariage ne serait pas une priorité et ne l'effraierait pas autant. Un homme pourrait rester seul, même âgé, et personne ne sourcillerait – elle en était certaine !

_Si seulement elle était un garçon ! _

Hermione, dans un geste rageur, frappe de son poing le couvre-lit. Au même moment, un éclair illumina sa chambre d'un bleu électrique. Elle se redressa subitement, alors que le tonnerre dehors grondait de plus belle.

Et si elle en _devenait_ un ?


	2. Mary, et une paire de ciseaux

Coucou ! Je suis contente de voir que vous semblez emballés par cette histoire ^^

Alors, on ne perd pas de temps ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Alors qu'au petit matin l'orage avait complètement disparu, Hermione se sentait pourtant trempée de la tête au pied. De l'eau glacée. Littéralement.

"Heey!" S'écria-t-elle, alors que Mary jetait un second seau d'eau sur son corps déjà tremblant. Nue comme un nouveau-né, Hermione ramena ses cheveux en arrière et lança un regard noir à Mary. "N'y avait-il aucun moyen de chauffer l'eau?" Demanda-t-elle, la voix emprunte de sarcasme.

"Je n'avais pas le temps. Vous devez être prête dans dix minutes." Ne fournissant aucune information supplémentaire, Mary conduisit Hermione à la baignoire et enveloppa la jeune femme dans une serviette. Il n'y avait aucune raison de la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire – l'avenir le ferait bien assez tôt. Elle prépara d'abord le corset, avant de le poser sur Hermione, le nouant fermement autour de cette dernière. La nouvelle mode voulait qu'il soit serré au maximum. Mais Hermione souffla un petit "Ouf!", et Mary n'eut pas le cœur de le serrer davantage. Vint ensuite le jupon et la robe extérieure, retombant avec grâce tout autour d'Hermione. Elle enchaina rapidement avec les cheveux d'Hermione, qu'elle coiffa élégamment en une tresse française, décorée par quelques jacinthes des bois que Mary avait cueillies.

Mary recula alors qu'Hermione admirait la disposition de ses cheveux dans la glace. Toujours lourds d'humidité, ils encerclaient son visage d'une manière plutôt attrayante. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il fallait qu'elle soit debout de si bonne heure. Hermione ne s'attendait pas au pire, et c'était sans doute sa plus grosse erreur.

"Hermione chérie," se désespéra sa mère, au dessus de la table du petit-déjeuner. "Dis quelque chose."

Hermione n'arrivait plus à penser, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Henley avait raison. Il avait _toujours_ raison.

"Ne faites pas pression sur notre fille," déclara son père. "Laissez-la s'imprégner de ce que représente le fait d'être promise. Elle nous parlera bien assez tôt"

Sous le choc, Hermione était complètement paralysée, bien qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi. Il y a maintenant deux ans qu'elle était « en âge » de se marier. À ce jour, elle était encore une jeune fille tout à fait mariable. Il était seulement attendu qu'elle ait des prétendants, et que l'un d'entre eux, sinon tous, mettrait genou à terre et lui demanderait sa main. Mais l'objectif de toute cette cour, avait toujours été de voir si Hermione pouvait se mêler à la société sans encombre. Évaluer les messieurs pour voir si la nature de soumise d'Hermione se révélerait avec l'un d'entre eux. Et même si l'intéressée était apparemment la dernière mise au courant, c'est ce qui était arrivé. L'un de ses prétendants, se languissant de la présence de la belle, avait rassemblé son courage et était parti tout droit chez ses parents afin de demander la main d'Hermione.

ET SON PÈRE AVAIT DIT OUI!

_Par la Barbe de Merlin_!

Elle devrait simplement le rencontrer et dire non. Oui, c'est ça ! Il entendra certainement raison lorsqu'Hermione lui assurera que la prendre pour épouse n'est pas une bonne idée. Oh bien sûr cela fera du grabuge, et il partira en courant. Le sentiment de satisfaction, né de ce scénario imaginé, prit le pas sur son raisonnement. Ainsi, au lieu d'hurler et de s'agiter dans tous les sens, elle ne fit que déclarer d'une voix résolument posée qu'elle était apte à recevoir ce prétendant.

Cette réponse, évidemment, était pour le moins inattendue.

"C'est fantastique!" claironna sa mère. "Il vous attend dans la salle de réception à ce moment même!"

"Oh," Hermione cligna des yeux. "D'accord."

Elle ne voulait pas laisser son petit-déjeuner sans surveillance, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était trop tard pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver de cette situation, maintenant.

Son cœur se mit à battre avec inquiétude contre sa poitrine. Elle traversa le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte du salon, et la poussa d'une main fébrile.

_Il devrait y avoir une chaperonne pour ça, _pensa tristement Hermione. _Mais puisque je suis tout juste bonne à marier, avec qui que ce soit derrière cette porte, ils ont sans doute pensé que ce serait inutile._

Et ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir plus tord que cette fois-là.

Hermione ravala un cri devant l'homme des plus imposants qui se tenait face à elle. Il n'y avait aucun autre terme pour le décrire. Il était _fourré_ dans son costume, qui le présentait à son désavantage: la graisse de son corps semblait vouloir sortir par tous les bouts de tissues pendant autour de lui. Il avait replié ses bras derrière son dos, dans un faux élan de modestie. Il était jeune – mais tout à fait vulgaire, et de mauvais goût. Si bien qu'Hermione en oublia son discours, qui était sur le bout de sa langue.

"Je suis Gregory Goyle," il avança sa main dans un geste assez brutal.

"Ah oui," Hermione l'accepta à contrecœur.

Elle glapit lorsqu'il serra sa main et la tira vers lui pour lui faire un baisemain.

De toutes les choses horribles, il a bien sûr fallu qu'il choisisse la pire !

"J'espère que vous deviendrez ma femme," la bête osa déclarer, resserrant sa patte autour de sa main délicate. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête, avant de la secouer vigoureusement, comme si elle avait eu l'espoir de se débarrasser d'une abeille entêtée.

"J'ai bien peur que vous vous trompez gravement, Monsieur. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me marier aussi vite." Après une pause, elle hésita. "Mais sachez que j'apprécie l'intérêt que vous me portez."

Elle tenta de rire, un rire désabusé, faisant en sorte qu'il puisse y participer et ainsi rendre la situation beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'était. Mais il n'était pas amusé : apparemment, il ne comptait pas rentrer les mains vides. Goyle se rapprocha d'Hermione, brisant ainsi son espace personnel, son espace vital, et prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses gros doigts.

"Votre visage est agréable à regarder, mais quand même ordinaire. Vos cheveux ont une odeur exquise, mais ils pourraient faire fuir des sangliers sauvages. Votre poitrine n'a pas d'importance, mais vos seins semblent bien se prendre en main. Votre postérieur mériterait d'être un peu plus gros. Dans l'ensemble, vous n'avez que la peau sur les os ma chère. "

"_Excusez-moi?" _Hermione se cambra en arrière pour évaluer ce discours et décida rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il avait maintenant saisi son menton et tourna son visage dans les deux sens, comme pour évaluer son portrait.

Ainsi, Hermione commit l'impardonnable.

Hermione s'empara la main de Goyle et la repoussa violemment loin de son visage, comme s'il n'était rien qu'une mouche empoisonnante. Un bruit de bague raisonna contre son oreille, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il venait de la gifler. Et alors, toute son hystérie monta à la surface. Le sang lui montant aux joues, Hermione trébucha et recula tout en criant.

"Crétin!" c'était un cri outragé, rapidement suivi par un "Aidez-moi!" retentissant. Elle s'enfuit derrière le canapé et lui lança des coussins, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Dieu merci, elle avait été assez courageuse pour dire non à cette demande en mariage. Malheureusement, elle était à court de coussins lorsque Goyle arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Mais elle fut arrêtée dans sa recherche de nouveaux projectiles quand le jeune homme attrapa la robe de la jeune femme.

Sa poigne était ferme.

"Revenez par ici, jeune fille!"

_RIP!_

Le dos de sa robe se déchira lorsqu'elle se débattit pour atteindre la porte tout en courant. Elle l'ouvrit en grand, et une mauvaise surprise l'attendit encore derrière : Père et Mère étaient derrière, et s'échangèrent un regard coupable. Ils étaient là depuis le début, ils avaient entendu la lutte ! Hermione réussit à contenir ses larmes, et son visage fermé, ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint sa chambre à coucher. Là, elle relâcha toute sa colère en arrachant sa robe, une bonne fois pour toutes. Toujours aussi énervée, Hermione s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Il y avait tellement de choses à penser, certaines plus importantes que d'autres certes, mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, désormais. Si elle le faisait, elle mettait sa vie en danger, en la menottant à celle d'un gros ours mal léché. Et sa vie ne serait jamais plus que servitude. Sa fierté féminine ne permettait pas une telle chose. Soudain, Hermione se leva subitement et regarda tout autour d'elle pour décider quoi emmener.

_Je ne peux rien emmener, __se lamenta Hermione tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur.__ En prendre trop ralentirait sans doute la fuite._

Il fallait changer sa stratégie: penser comme si elle était un homme -

Hermione réfléchit. Elle devait être concise, avant que ses pensées ne s'échappent d'ici bien plus vite que son corps. Elle était une femme. Hermione ne pouvait pas le taire. Son tempérament pouvait parfois faire penser à une chef amazonienne de renom.

Mais...

Ne serait-il pas mieux, de se réaliser, en tant que femme, tout en repoussant les codes qui justement, visent à la rendre _trop_ femme ?

La richesse de possibilités que soulevait cette idée était immense – devenir un homme.

_La richesse d'informations._

Impulsive, elle se dirigea vers sa porte, légèrement vacillante.

"Mary!" elle appela. "Mon cycle mensuel vient de recommencer. Apporte-moi des bandages !" Et elle s'empressa de rajouter, après mure réflexion : "Et une lame!"

Mary s'exécuta, se dépêchant, d'une part par admiration pour Hermione, mais aussi parce que les Granger l'avaient toujours habituée à agir de la sorte. Comte et Dame Hermione éprouvaient une certaine réticence à l'idée de se rendre dans les quartiers de leur fille, alors Mary accourait toujours dès qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

Devant l'insistance de Dame Hermione, Mary l'aida à démêler ses jupons et son corset avant de reculer, se tordant les mains.

"Dame Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?"

"Je bande ma poitrine - cela ne se voit pas?" était son unique réponse.

"Mais puis-je demander..._pourquoi?"_

_"__J'apprécie votre préoccupation Mary, mais c'est une question sans grande importance pour vous__."_

"_Non!"_

Incrédule, Mary tomba à terre lorsqu'Hermione coupa sans émotion l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui retomba sur le sol. Peut-être n'était-ce pas ce à quoi Mary pensait – peut-être Hermione ne faisait-elle que couper des mèches _souillées_ pour les offrir en cadeau à Gregory Goyle. Oh, comme cela le rendrait heureux ! Avoir une partie de sa bien-aimée partout où qu'il aille, enfermée précieusement au cœur d'un médaillon qu'il porterait autour du cou. Elle se précipita sur la poignée de la porte, mais s'arrêta dans son geste en entendant un nouveau bruit métallique. Un bruit tranchant. Une nouvelle mèche tomba par terre. Cette fois-ci, elle était beaucoup plus longue. Et puis, il commença à pleuvoir des mèches de cheveux sur le sol glacé.

"Dame Hermione, non!" Mary s'agenouilla encore avant de reprendre contenance. Se redressant, elle ne pouvait que contempler le désastre capillaire qui s'était déroulé juste devant ses yeux.

Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient _meurtris__._

Ces cheveux qui ce matin étaient si bien tressés, si élégants, maintenant n'étaient plus. En tout cas, leur nouvel aspect avait un effet tonitruant. Les oreilles de Dame Hermione étaient désormais visibles, autrefois couvertes par l'épaisse masse de cheveux qu'elle arborait. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à peine à la nuque, taillés de très près. Plus aucune bouclette ne se profilait autour de ce crane, qui semblait si petit à présent. Son visage, pour le coup, se formait de traits masculins – un froncement de sourcils, un nez droit. Ces traits devaient certainement être là depuis le début les charmes d'une Lady les cachaient. Pour autant, la beauté de Dame Hermione était intacte. Si Hermione était un garçon, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas le plus beau dans tout Derbyshire ? Ou dans toute l'Angleterre ?

Mary haleta lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers elle et lui mit la lame entre les mains, non sans un regard lourd de sens. Mary comprit soudainement ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Hermione termina de bander sa poitrine au maximum – à présent, elle était un effroyablement beau garçon. Avec sa poitrine bandée ainsi, Hermione _ressemblait vraiment_ à un homme. Mais les cheveux qu'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à atteindre à l'arrière de sa tête gâchaient quelque peu cette image.

Si Mary acceptait de s'emparer de la lame, cela signifiait qu'elle acceptait aussi de laisser Dame Hermione s'en aller.

_Comme un homme._

C'était un déguisement absolument brillant, Mary devait l'admettre. Si une Dame venait à manquer, ils ne penseraient jamais à le chercher.

Un bel homme.

Mais _Dame Hermione..._

Les mains tremblantes, Mary referma ses doigts autour de la lame, comme pour signaler son accord: elle acceptait. Elle était d'une main secourable en cuisine, alors évidemment, elle n'avait aucun mal à se soustraire à cet exercice, d'un point de vue technique. Mèche par mèche, elle coupait le surplus capillaire jusqu'à arriver au résultat escompté. Sa maitresse avait beau être exaspérante, féroce et sauvage, mais cela n'incluait pas que sa vie devrait ressembler à une vie d'abus et de mauvais traitement.

Il existait déjà assez d'histoires comme celle-ci.

"Où allez-vous aller?" Demanda Mary, peaufinant la touche finale.

"La Garde Royale. Aller simple. Aucun arrêt."


	3. Un jour dans une vie

Bonsoir!

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je voudrais vous remercier encore pour vos encouragements, ça ne me pousse qu'à continuer =)

Pour répondre à Lisou, voilà le lien de la fiction en Anglais :  s/7305555/1/The-King-s-Guard

C'est vrai que le Français n'arrive pas toujours à saisir la subtilité de l'humour Anglais, même si j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ^^ Mais trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, et ses nouveaux personnages !

* * *

La cour était silencieuse. Seuls quelques oiseaux voletaient au milieu. Le vent secouait le feuillage des arbres. On n'avait jamais vu une image aussi sereine, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'une forme, une figure sombre vienne tout bousculer. Sorti de nulle part, et vêtu de couleurs sombres, l'intrus se laissa péniblement retomber contre les dalles de pierre, ancrées au sol. Les oiseaux lui manifestèrent son mécontentement en croassant avec indignation, puis tous s'envolèrent d'un même effort, comme une force massive et unique.

Une épée avait été tirée de son fourreau, menaçante. La lame reposait sur la nuque de Neville Londubat. Le soleil se leva sur cette image.

"Admirez le travail du m'avez-vous-vu," murmura Ronald à son compagnon, étouffant un bâillement. Glousser devant ce spectacle était facile. Ça, c'était surtout pour son meilleur ami, Harry. Le soleil était à peine levé. Le petit-déjeuner les appelait, mais au lieu de ça, un nouvel oppresseur s'occupait de leur brigade et leur imposait des entrainements de bon matin, le ventre vide, l'esprit hagard. Leur responsable favorisait ces premières pratiques matinales, quand il ne pinaillait pas sur leurs faiblesses.

Neville était toujours une proie facile, mais Malefoy –et peu importe quel était son prénom-allait toujours trop loin.

Toutefois, personne n'avait encore osé s'opposer à son autorité.

Leur nouveau tortionnaire était apparu un matin aussi sinistre et silencieux qu'un brouillard descendant sur les landes.

Personne n'avait réussi à découvrir pourquoi il avait été envoyé ici, et les circonstances de son arrivée avaient été des plus mystérieuses.

Tout à coup, il était _là_. Une énigme à lui tout seul. C'était un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, avec des cheveux au blond pâle, presque blancs, et deux yeux gris obsédants. Il semblait revenir vivant d'un champ de bataille, et le moindre de ses commentaires à propos du camp le rendait tout aussi toxique.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry et Ron pour le détester.

Malefoy, comme s'il sentait le flottement et la déconcentration de ses élèves, s'écria "_En garde!"__, faisant sursauter Harry et Ron dans un même mouvement. _

"Vous deux! Derrière! Pensez-vous que votre jeu de jambes exige une amélioration ?"

Sentant probablement qu'il s'agissait d'une question piège, Harry tenta quelque chose : "Oui?", pile au moment où Ron répondait, avec défiance : "Non." Harry et Ron s'échangèrent des regards désemparés lorsque Malefoy se redressa, hautain.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Attendez, non, je ne veux rien savoir. Il serait plus facile de trouver des Trolls beaux plutôt que d'admettre que vous êtes de bons soldats. Vous déshonorez ce régiment et vos familles. "

"Ce gros-!"

"Du calme," Harry recula Ron à temps pour l'empêcher de briser le rang et de foncer sur leur leader, l'épée tendue. Au vu de l'agresseur, son ami aurait de toute façon été celui qui s'en serait le plus mal sorti. Il fallait être réaliste et reconnaitre au moins les tactiques de défense de Malefoy.

"En garde!" S'écria encore Malefoy, et cette fois-ci, Harry et Ron se tinrent tous deux sur leurs gardes.

"Première étape, RAPIDITÉ!" devant le groupe médusé, il fondit brutalement sur Neville et le désarma avec brio, complètement. C'était une tactique sournoise, mais qui prouvait l'habilité de Malefoy, encore une fois. Il aimait humilier ses élèves et leur prouver qu'il leur était supérieur à chaque fin de leçon, alors ce petit numéro ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose pour les esprits à peine éveillés. La leçon était bientôt terminée.

Revenant ensuite à sa position initiale, Malefoy salua avec les autres, jusqu'à ce que ses longs cheveux touchent le sol, puis il se redressa, rangea l'épée dans un mouvement lisse au creux de son fourreau et les observa, non sans une once de mépris.

"Vous pouvez disposer."

**###**

Après s'être restaurés, Harry et Ron s'estimaient enfin prêt à affronter la journée qui les attendait.

Ou plus particulièrement, l'heure de Politique qui les attendait.

Les journées types d'un potentiel Garde consistaient toujours à la même chose. Au petit matin, une formation vigoureuse les réveillait toujours. Après une rapide pause, où la plupart se restauraient ou prenaient leur bain, ils étaient guidés dans la bibliothèque du Roi.

Les livres n'étaient pas la propriété du Roi à proprement parler. Si on l'appelait comme ça, c'était surtout pour rappeler la noblesse et l'importance de l'institution dans laquelle on se trouvait. Deux à trois heures étaient consacrées à la lecture, puis prenait place le Déjeuner. Les après-midi étaient destinées aux entrainements. Tous s'endormaient épuisés, mais heureux. Harry, personnellement, préférait de loin faire chanter la lame de son épée plutôt que d'avoir à tourner les pages rugueuses des livres, et il en était de même pour Ron.

Une seule personne semblait être à l'aise dans un domaine comme dans l'autre, et il s'agissait de Malefoy.

"Regardez, il a l'air plus calme que d'habitude," remarqua Ronald, observant la tête blonde penchée sur un livre, à quelques mètres d'eux.

"C'est probablement à cause de la nuit du Nouveau Venu," Répondit Harry. "C'est aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Quand les roturiers qui veuillent entrer dans la Garde se présentent ici pour se battre ? Je ne crois pas que Malefoy ait perdu un seul duel."

"Quel pauvre homme," Répliqua Ron, sarcastique. "Il doit être si fatigué, en tant qu'adversaire. Je pense que les seules fois où on aura l'occasion de ne pas le voir, ce sera quand un Baron voudra faire entrer son fils dans la Garde Royale en faisant le moins d'effort possible."

"Eh oui," accorda Harry. "Alors, ils placeront quelqu'un comme Neville en tant qu'adversaire. Et en un coup, ça sera terminé."

"Tout est régi par l'argent."

" Tout est régi par l'argent."

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, assez fort pour interrompre la lecture de Malefoy et ainsi s'attirer sa fureur.

Lentement, si lentement, il redressa sa tête et impulsif, agrippa l'épée qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Harry le remarqua et arrêta de rire, mais Ron continua.

"Ron!" Siffla Harry. "Ron!"

Faisant claquer la paume de sa main contre le bureau, Malefoy fit glisser le fourreau le long de la lame et se redressa. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il se tourne vers eux pour leur lancer sans plus de cérémonie, mais au lieu de ça, il refusa simplement de les regarder et s'éloigna.

La dernière chose qu'entendit Drago alors qu'il passait la porte était le rire persistant de Ronald.

**###**

Quand Malefoy réapparut, le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis un petit moment. L'après-midi, les classes de formation à l'épée avaient été annulées pour céder la place à la Nuit du Nouveau Venu. La cour dans laquelle il avait fait sa leçon le matin-même avait été soigneusement balayée. Les pierres avaient déplacées, et formaient maintenant un immense cercle. Ce cercle était entouré de quelques feux, et déjà, des spectateurs venaient prendre place pour assister aux futurs combats – la plupart découvraient Drago pour la première fois.

C'était la nuit du Nouveau Venu. On pouvait dire que l'expérience ne lui manquait pas : il avait déjà été amené à combattre entre 30 et 40 adversaires. Ils étaient tous des roturiers, et pour diminuer leur chance d'entrée, les meilleures fines lames du bataillon avaient été convoquées pour les affronter.

Drago ne les a pas tués. Il les a seulement laissés pour morts.

Par la suite, une après-midi entière a été dédiée à son bien-être. Le Roi lui-même fit tout pour lui faire parvenir le meilleur soin possible. Les employées de maison se glissaient dans sa chambre pour lui offrir de nouveaux équipements.

Drago refusait toujours. Il s'était toujours battu à nu, un sous-vêtement en guise de tenue. Ils étaient tous les hommes ici. Ils avaient certainement compris la liberté de mouvement que cela lui permettait. Sans parler de la brise fraîche, toujours utile pour refroidir la sueur lissant sa peau. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se battre, c'était son épée.

Au bord de la cour, Drago déclina son identité avant de faire son entrée dans le cercle, son épée lourde dans la main. Presque immédiatement, les spectateurs se bousculaient les uns les autres pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'homme que les « candidats » allaient devoir combattre. L'un d'entre eux allait être son premier compétiteur, et ils ne le savaient même pas.

Drago fit un signe pour prendre la parole.

"Qui fera un pas en avant pour être mon concurrent ?" Défia-t-il, balayant la foule des yeux. Personne ne s'avança.

"Moi," la foule se sépara en deux avec un murmure de surprise, révélant celui qui était à l'origine de cette réclamation : un tout petit jeune homme.

_Je suis sûr que sa mère l'allaite encore, __se lamenta Drago avec emphase avant de lui intimer l'ordre de le rejoindre avec son épée. _Quelqu'un donna une épée d'un même gabarit au plus jeune et il rejoignit non sans crainte Drago au milieu du cercle, non sans encouragements et applaudissements derrière lui.

"Bonne chance!"

"Que Dieu vous accompagne."

"_Vous pouvez le faire, mon garçon!"_

Personne n'encourageait Drago, notait ce-dernier avec une ironie désabusée. De toute façon, des « bonne chance », il n'en aurait pas besoin.

"Ma règle d'or est de savoir le nom de celui que je vais combattre avant de commencer." Déclara Drago, alors qu'il se mettait _en garde_.

Le jeune homme, avec sa cascade de boucles brunes qui lui encerclait le visage, eut l'air surprise, mais ne vit aucun mal à divulguer son prénom.

"Errol. Les gens m'appellent Errol."

Sans prévenir, Drago frappa, forçant Errol à lever l'épée pour se protéger et contrer l'attaque au dernier moment. La poigne sur son épée était faible, et la démarche instable. En un seul coup d'évaluation, Errol perdait tout ses moyens devant lui. Il se battait contre un amateur! Avant lui, le jeune semblait n'avoir jamais manipulé une épée de sa vie. Pourtant, s'il se trouvait là, c'est qu'il estimait son niveau suffisant. Quelle ânerie. C'était à cela que le Roi pensait ? Faire perdre le temps de ses plus fins combattants avec des incapables ? Poussant un grognement, Drago frappe encore, Errol réussissant à le bloquer une nouvelle fois, mais tombant à genoux sous la force de son assaillant.

Le plus jeune avait l'air effrayé. Le public gardait un silence de plomb.

Mais le combat commençait à peine.

"Admettez-vous votre défaite?" Demanda Drago, les dents serrées.

Insistant, il glissa la lame de son épée jusqu'au menton de son adversaire, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête. Quelqu'un, dans le public, étouffa quelques pleurs.

"Eh bien?" Menaça-t-il encore, dévoilant ses dents dans une expression sauvage. Dans l'obscurité, il ressemblait à un tigre. Les feux, répartis tout autour du cercle, lui conféraient une teinte orangée. Imbattable. Incassable.

"Oui!" Cria Errol, désespéré. "J'implore votre grâce!"

Drago fronça les sourcils et éloigna la lame, au soulagement des spectateurs. Ils commençaient à devenir plus animés, sentant certainement que le frisson était terminé, et qu'Errol retournerait sans encombre à leurs côtés.

Drago lui tournait à présent le dos : profitant de ce moment, une épée siffla, déchirant l'air en deux et se plantant dans le dos du blond. Errol, fou de joie, poussa un cri de succès.

Mais la fureur s'empara tout entier du corps de Drago, qui ne s'attendait pas à un coup comme celui-ci. Ignorant la douleur, il passa son bras au-dessus de sa tête et arracha l'épée de son dos, non sans un tressaillement. Il la jeta à Errol, qui réussit à la rattraper maladroitement.

La terreur était de retour.

"Il n'y aura pas de clémence cette fois," promit Drago, faisant tournoyer son épée de sa main gauche. Il entama peu profondément la joue d'Errol.

Maintenant que le sang avait coulé des deux côtés, Drago se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Avec habilité et rapidité, il coupa les cordons qui retenaient les vêtements de fortune d'Errol. La foule éclata de rire lorsque le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour cacher son intimité de sa main droite, hésitant à lâcher l'épée de l'autre pour être sûr que personne ne verrait rien de sa virilité. Les joues cramoisies, l'humiliation parvint à son comble lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans son pantalon descendu à ses chevilles, et retomba lourdement contre le sol.

Malveillant, Drago asséna deux marques profondes sur les fesses d'Errol. Il plaça son pied sur le dos de sa victime et tint son épée bien haut au dessus de sa tête, prêt à tout moment à l'abattre.

La rage lui ordonnait de tuer. L'adrénaline lui ordonnait de tuer encore trois autres personnes. Tout faire, sauf se montrer faible face à sa blessure. S'en venger.

La seule chose qui l'empêcha d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses actes fut une lâcheté pure. Le jeune homme était couché, lamentable, vulnérable, les larmes qu'il dépensait sur son sort faisant trembler ses épaules de haut en bas. Avec dégoût, Drago relâcha son emprise et fit quelques pas en arrière, balançant l'épée de son concurrent un peu plus loin, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes dans l'assistance.

"Qui s'avance?" grogna-t-il, et l'assemblée ne fit que s'éloigner un peu plus. La blessure n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa force au lieu de la diminuer. Les gens en venaient même à se méfier de leur emplacement, craignant être alignés dans un ordre stratégique pour tous passer sous la coupe de Drago. Tout le monde était trop effrayé pour oser ne serait-ce que le regarder dans les yeux, sauf deux imbéciles qu'il considérait comme ses élèves.

Ron et Harry (il les avait repérés plus tôt) se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule, amenant un garçon pris au piège entre eux. Oh, comme il se débattait ! Comme une furie le ferait avec d'autres créatures ailées, il sifflait et s'accrochait aux deux avec une telle véhémence que cela en surprit même Drago.

"Lui!" proposa Ronald avant de pousser le mince et tremblant garçon au milieu du cercle. Immédiatement, le garçon fit machine arrière et retourna rapidement vers la foule, espérant y trouver une aide, du réconfort, mais tels un seul homme, les gens formèrent une barrière pour l'empêcher de passer. Le jeune homme rebondit contre la poitrine d'un autre homme et tomba en arrière dans le cercle, tout près du corps d'Errol. Le garçon glapit et se redressant, tourna la tête vers Harry et Ron.

_Pitié_, il semblait supplier. _Sauvez-moi._

Harry ne fit rien de plus que de lever son pouce en l'air, en signe d'encouragement.

Drago fixa le garçon d'un air pénétrant.

"Quel est votre nom?"

"Her-Her-"

Hermione reprit enfin l'usage de la parole, à temps.

"Hermès."


	4. Les cul-de-sac : pas toujours sans issue

**_Un jour plus tôt..._**

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque Mary guida Hermione jusqu'au centre ville. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'Henley s'était absenté de ses appartements pour s'entrainer au tir à l'arc, Mary s'était introduite dans la chambre du frère et en était ressortie triomphante, avec à la main deux ensemble de culottes et une longue chemise blanche. En plus de cela, elle lui fournit aussi une chemise plus épaisse, autant par soucis de climat que par soucis de camouflage des formes féminines d'Hermione.

Elles gardèrent le silence en attendant l'arrivée du moyen de locomotion de Dame Hermione.

"Devrais-je rester avec vous, Madame?"

Hermione secoua la tête, voulant être seule, se retrouver avec elle-même avant ce voyage et cette aventure qui s'avéraient fort éprouvants. Tous les jours, un camion rassemblait le foin et les légumes. Placé sous la responsabilité des plus pauvres, c'est comme ça qu'ils payaient leurs taxes dans tout le royaume. Le camion, sans pause, voyageait jusqu'à la Garde Royale.

C'était le plan d'Hermione. Ce jour-là, qui ressemblait à un jour comme les autres, le camion devait s'arrêter par ici pour nourrir les chevaux de sa famille et rassembler les produits alimentaires. Hermione allait devoir profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour sauter à l'arrière du camion, et se cacher sous le foin. Mary, elle, voulait assurer ses arrières : pousser un cri strident pour attirer l'attention sur elle, prétextant une raison quelconque de ce manque de retenue. Une fois Dame Hermione fut hors de vue, elle pourrait s'excuser platement auprès du cocher et rentrera dans la demeure.

_Évidemment, __Hermione ne voulait rien de tout cela. _

Alors, Dame Hermione lui fit ses adieux, et se dépêcha d'atteindre le bas de la rue, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un abri. Rapidement, la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Le soleil cognait fort la ville en ce Dimanche. Hermione observa les habitants les plus matinaux commencer cette journée, cachée derrière un arbre. Elle trouvait la chaleur des plus harassantes. Sa chemise se collait aux bandages de sa poitrine, et sa nuque dégoulinait de sueur.

Dieu merci, ses cheveux étaient courts!

Elle n'était pas encore habituée à cette nouvelle sensation de "légèreté", à cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui lui offrait bien des avantages. Ne serait-ce que pour le matin : plus la peine de se battre avec des nœuds pendant des heures ! Elle arrivait déjà à voir du bon dans la vie de garçon. Son petit rire attira l'attention de jeunes filles vendant des rubans au fond de la colline. Elles lui jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux et sourirent avant de se concentrer sur les clients qui se dirigeaient vers elles.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Il était sans doute mieux qu'elle ne rigole pas du tout.

Un peu plus loin, un chariot apparaissait dans l'horizon, s'arrêtant au cœur du marché, près d'un stand de couture. "Oh!" Hermione sortit de sa cachette, regarda encore une fois autour d'elle pour être sure que la voie était libre, puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa cible, comme si les chiens de l'Enfer la poursuivaient.

"Monsieur!" l'appela une des filles lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de leur stand. "Peut-être souhaitez-vous acheter un ruban pour votre amie ?"

Hermione secoua sa tête en un _non merci__, __et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au chariot abandonné. _En la voyant s'approcher, le cheval produisit un doux hennissement et Hermione le calma en le caressant lentement, un doigt posé sur sa bouche.

"Alors, peut-être que vous pourrez le porter vous-même !" S'écria toujours la fille, avec dédain. "Vous avez les traits pour ça!"

Hermione poussa un long soupir, sa main tapotant la croupe du cheval. Elle jeta un regard en direction de l'auberge, là où le cocher venait tout juste de disparaître et elle décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Envoyant toute dignité se faire voir ailleurs, elle entra dans le chariot, et se laissant glisser sur le dos, se cacha tant bien que mal avec les bottes de foin déjà rassemblées.

L'odeur y était affreuse et elle étouffait, mais Hermione s'efforçait de garder son calme lorsque le cocher réapparut et déposa trois sacs de pomme, non loin de là où elle se tenait. Tout en murmurant un mécontentement à propos de la pauvre collecte de la journée, il retourna près du cheval et lança un grand cri, suivi d'un coup de cravache, pour les faire partir. Les chevaux, cambrés, firent se soulever le chariot et Hermione dut rudement se tenir à ce qui l'entourait pour ne pas rouler de l'autre côté. Finalement, au fur et à mesure du voyage, elle trouvait le trot du cheval rassurant – il la berçait. C'est ainsi qu'elle plongea rapidement dans un lourd sommeil réparateur, se remettant de toute cette adrénaline qui l'habitait.

**###**

"Espèce de petit- DEBOUT!"

Hermione geint dans son sommeil. Quelque chose lui donnait des coups dans l'estomac, violemment, et elle se réveilla en suffoquant. "Owwww!" Elle tint son ventre et se mit en boule, espérant que cela suffise à calmer un peu la douleur. Elle papillonna des yeux et lui ouvrit finalement pour apercevoir ce qu'aucune fille ne devrait voir : deux grandes paires d'yeux noirs, un visage d'homme, un nez pointu, à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage.

Ça semblait presque _intime._

"Aaargh!" Cria Hermione, qui donna un coup au visage de l'homme, en seul moyen de défense, avant de se lever précipitamment pour sauter du chariot, trébuchant, et maudissant cet homme.

"VOUS AVEZ OSÉ GRIMPER AVEC MOI JUSQU'À-!" Le teint de l'homme devint violet, et il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

"Écoutez-"

"VOUS POURRIEZ ÊTRE ARRÊTÉ POUR TRAHISON POUR ÇA-!"

"Je-"

"STOP!"

Hermione recula, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas la patience d'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de son histoire. En Dame, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des gens qui vous coupent la parole comme il venait de le faire. Encore moins quand sa parole était aussi spéciale que pour des excuses. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne à tout prix-! Elle allait simplement rejoindre la Garde Royale! Elle était loyale au Roi et voulait seulement apprendre plus, toujours plus, avec les livres. Ainsi, elle pourrait mieux comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vivait.

Mais il suffit à l'homme de la menacer de son bâton, et Hermione comprit.

Il n'y aurait pas d'excuses aujourd'hui. Si Hermione ne trouvait pas très vite une solution pour se tirer d'affaire, il n'hésiterait pas à la passer à tabac. En prenant ses jambes à son cou, Hermione courut, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bientôt, elle se perdit dans la masse de personnes présentes sur les lieux – un marché, un autre. Le soleil déclinait et Hermione était complètement désorientée. Cet endroit paraissait si _grand_.

Si le marché de chez elle était des plus importants, rien ne rivalisait avec celui-ci.

Et il y avait tellement de monde!

L'ignorante Hermione avait été transportée d'un humble village à une ville. Une _immense ville_. Au moins, elle était plus proche de son rêve que jamais auparavant.

Souriante, Hermione demanda où était la Garde Royale à la première personne qu'elle croisa.

"Ça ne sert à rien de me demander" déclara sans s'arrêter la vieille femme, portant à bout de bras un panier de marchandises pourries.

Déterminée, Hermione tenta encore sa chance, posant cette fois-ci la question à un homme installé à une table (« avachi » serait plus exact), à côté de la route.

"Excusez-moi, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Garde Royale?"

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un ronflement.

Soupirant, Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches et observa les gens accourir de toutes parts, omnibulés par leurs propres personnes. C'était comme si personne n'était enclin à aider un pauvre garçon perdu, cherchant sa maison ! Peut-être avait-elle échoué très loin de la Garde Royale et très loin de tout, dans une ville où la notion de « sociabilité » a disparu dans les abysses.

Mais tout à coup, un peu plus loin, des voix résonnaient, fortes, brisant l'apparente tranquillité.

"Combattez-nous!" raillèrent-ils, "Combattez-nous!"

Hermione abandonna son poste, et suivit les quelques retardataires qui rejoignaient l'assemblée, en cercle, rassemblée autour de ce qui s'apparentait à une bagarre. Elle était beaucoup trop petite pour espérer voir quelque chose au dessus des larges épaules, alors elle s'agenouilla et rampa par terre pour pouvoir suivre confortablement ce qui se passait. Hermione fut étonnée de découvrir deux hommes dos à dos, avertissant quiconque de ne pas se frotter à eux, menaçant l'assemblée du bout de leurs longues épées.

Ils portaient des vêtements de cérémonie. L'un était brun, l'autre roux. Le brun semblait souffrir d'un strabisme.

"Allez!" La foule commençait à se faire entendre, et un homme, large, se distingua de ses semblables en allant bousculer les deux hommes.

"Nous venons en paix!" cria le plus jeune d'entre eux. "Nous avons seulement voulu nous cacher ici. Nous ne voulons pas nous battre."

"Alors pourquoi avoir des épées?" demanda l'homme qui venait d'user de la force, montrant les épées que le brun et le roux tenaient respectivement. Pendant une seconde, Hermione pensa qu'ils allaient être imprudents et ranger leurs épées dans leurs fourreaux. Mais ils restèrent armés.

"Les Gardes ne sont pas les bienvenus par ici," gronda une « sorcière » de la ville. "Partez!"

Les Gardes? _Les Gardes? __Hermione retint à grand peine un gloussement d'excitation. Tout était très clair: ces deux jeunes hommes appartenaient à la Garde Royale!_ Alors elle _était_bel et bien au bon endroit, Dieu merci. Mais pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si hostiles ? Au contraire, ils devraient montrer du respect pour ceux qui rejoignaient la Garde, sacrifiant leur vie pour leur pays.

Hermione devait les sauver. Mais comment ? Elle ne savait pas comment se battre, et elle doutait sincèrement que des hommes qui veulent en découdre écoutent subitement la voix de la raison.

Peut-être fallait-il qu'_elle_ se sacrifie, pour prouver qu'elle valait quelque chose, et qu'elle avait le mérite d'être reconnue.

"Ne leur faites pas de mal!" s'écria-t-elle avant de se redresser, se montrant ainsi à tous. Et ça ne manqua pas : plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Ceux des deux jeunes hommes, y compris. Elle se dirigea vers eux, prenant place à leurs côtés, avant de se tourner vers la foule pour affronter les regards furieux de tous une nouvelle fois.

"Que Diable faites-vous?" sa moqua l'homme, incrédule. "_Les-défendez-vous__?__"_

"Oui!" revendiqua courageusement Hermione, observant les alentours du coin de l'œil. "Et si vous me le permettez, je suis capable de vous montrer à quel point!"

Ronald et Harry brisèrent leur position de défense et s'échangèrent un regard. Qui était ce justicier-imbécile ? Petit, maigre, il ne faisait pas le poids face à tous ces habitants.

Et pourtant, il semblait sérieux!

"Mais-" le mystérieux garçon énonça une condition, et ils se jetèrent regard intrigué. "Ça vaut seulement pour l'un d'entre vous. Si je gagne, je veux que vous les laissiez partir."

Le porte-parole des habitants considéra cette proposition, un sourire en coin et un regard mauvais en guise de réponse. "Ça marche pour moi," il sourit d'un air satisfait, moqueur, et lui fit signe de prendre place. Oh quelle chance! L'endroit qu'il lui indiquait était un cul-de-sac, une ruelle sombre, avec aucune issue possible.

Hermione considéra la ruelle avec appréhension et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle tournait déjà les talons, n'écoutant que sa témérité. Mais elle tomba en arrière lorsque l'homme, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu venir juste derrière elle, la surprit et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Ce-dernier la fixa de façon condescendante.

"Prêt à vous prendre la raclée du siècle?"

"ATTENDEZ!" cria-t-elle. "J'ai de l'argent!"

"Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous donner la raclée du siècle et de prendre votre argent ?" demanda-t-il avec hargne.

"Rien," répondit-elle, honnête. "MAIS-! Si vous me laissez partir, je vous donnerai absolument _tout_ mon argent, et même mes chaussures. Je ferai aussi en sorte que vous ayez au moins un repas chaud par mois. Je le jure."

"Et comment puis-je savoir si vous mentez ou non ?" demanda-t-il, soudainement suspicieux.

"Eh bien, si je mens, vous avez la permission de me donner la raclée du siècle, si nous nous recroisons un jour. Ce qui est assez judicieux."

Hermione retint son souffle alors que l'autre homme considéra sa proposition. Finalement, après avoir débattu avec sa conscience sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se recula et tendit une main massive vers elle. "Je suis Graup," dit-il poliment, autant qu'un homme ressemblant à un géant pouvait le faire. Il secoua lentement la petite main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Hermione se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise face à la situation: les choses venaient de changer si brusquement, le voilà qui l'aimait bien, maintenant.

Au moins, maintenant, il était inoffensif. On pouvait lui reconnaître ça.

"Pouvez-vous me faire une autre faveur?" demanda-t-elle, sentant que maintenant il était prêt à tout.

"Quoi donc?"

"Je veux que vous me poussiez contre le mur. Juste histoire de donner l'impression d'une lutte aux autres. Et…Si vous pouviez faire semblant d'être blessé en retournant les voir, et les renvoyer chez eux ?"

"Je peux faire mieux que ça."

Hermione l'observa, un sourcil arqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'il allait délibérément se faire du mal à lui-même pour paraître plus crédible face aux autres ?

"Non, Graup! Arrêtez!" cria Hermione, les yeux remplis de terreur. Graup leva son poing massive et s'infligea un violent coup dans l'œil. La peau se fendit presque automatiquement, et les vaisseaux, souffrant du choc, teintèrent la peau de l'homme de rouge et de violet, au fur et à mesure de l'afflux sanguin.

"Maintenant l'entrée en scène," grogna-t-il, avant de pousser Hermione contre le mur, comme elle venait de le lui demander quelques instants plus tôt. C'était loin d'être violent, juste une bousculade, et pourtant, au contact de la roche derrière elle, Hermione sentait quelques picotements dans la région de sa jambe, signe d'une quelconque blessure. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir Graup sortir du cul-de-sac, faisant mine de tituber, une main pausée sur son œil blessé, mimant la peur. "TOUT LE MONDE! FUYEZ!"

Cela avait sans douté marché, puisqu'elle pouvait entendre les autres paniquer et crier aux autres de déguerpir sur le champ. "Graup!" cria-t-elle faiblement. "Vous avez oublié votre argent!" Il avait même oublié ses chaussures, qui lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée poussée contre le mur, avaient voltigées dans l'endroit le plus sombre du cul-de-sac.

Tressaillant un peu, elle se retourna à nouveau et posa son front entre ses mains. Quelle journée. D'une Dame respectable, traitée comme une princesse, elle s'était transformée en moins de 24 heures en un fainéant, sale, qui combat des géants avec les mots plutôt qu'avec les muscles.

Mais Hermione pouvait aisément dire qu'elle s'était sentie vivante aujourd'hui. Beaucoup plus que les autres jours de sa vie. On ne pouvait pas comparer ça à lire des livres dans une bibliothèque ! L'adrénaline l'habitait tout entière, et puis elle s'y habituait, plus elle aimait cette nouvelle sensation.

"HEY!"

"VOUS LÀ-BAS!"

Les exclamations inquiètes des habitants s'étaient tues depuis quelques secondes, ce qui avait poussé Hermione à s'avancer un peu plus. Mais plus maintenant. Elle écouta les pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle, contrôlant ses emotions au maximum. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mouvement brusque – elle ne savait pas si sa blessure à la jambe était sérieuse ou non.

Deux hommes parvinrent enfin à sa vue, l'air inquiet. Un brun et un roux.

Hermione esquissa un sourire and et tenta de se redresser sans leur aide, prudemment.

"Je vais bien," grinca-t-elle, prenant une voix rauque. "Je vais bien, pas la peine de s'inquiéter-"

"Wow, vous l'avez vaincu seul ?" demanda le roux avec admiration. Hermione ne répondit pas.

"Il l'a fait, Harry! Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ?"

"Oh oui," Harry, derrière Hermione, hocha la tête. "Cela veut dire qu'il a une chance contre Malefoy."

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'elle, chacun la maintenant par la taille, déterminés à la faire avancer, quitte à la faire appuyer sur eux s'il le fallait.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demanda Hermione, complètement alarmée, alors qu'ils s'y mettaient à deux pour la sortie du cul-de-sac.

"Vous venez avec nous."


	5. La Nuit du Nouveau Venu

Et deux pour le prix d'un =)

* * *

"Debout."

Hermione resta prostrée sur le sol. _Tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu, une mascarade, __se dit-elle en même temps que celui qui l'effrayait arracha l'épée des mains d'Errol pour la récupérer. _Il était extrêmement jeune. Même ses cheveux blonds gominés et ses yeux gris ne suffisaient pas à exprimer toute la froideur de cet être. Hermione l'avait observé en action – très agile. Comme quelque chose de liquide, qui vous glisse entre les doigts. Dans sa défense, dans ses coups, elle avait pu y voir une danse – une danse silencieuse.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? GO! GO! GO!_

À la place de chercher par tout moyen à récupérer la deuxième épée des mains de son adversaire, Hermione repéra une nouvelle issue, une fente dans le cercle, et s'en extirpa rapidement. La foule se divisa en deux. Hermione observait tous les visages, incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait. Finalement, elle s'enfuit à toute jambe, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sous les exclamations de ceux qu'elle croisait, poussait.

Une des règles d'or de la Nuit du Nouveau Venu était que le duel débutait toujours dans le "Cercle sacré."

Si quelqu'un brisait cette règle, c'était le chaos: tout le monde était libre de la briser aussi.

La foule trembla en voyant Drago s'aventurer hors du Cercle à son tour. Il s'attendait à une attaque surprise, pensait que c'était une tactique, une ruse. Prudent. Finalement, devant la déconvenue et le désarroi de son adversaire, il franchit le pas et dépassa le Cercle. Autant se battre à "armes égales".

Hermione s'arrêta dans sa course, haletant. Les portes qui séparaient la Garde Royale de la ville avaient été fermées pour la nuit. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient figure parmi les derniers arrivants, avant que le mécanisme géant ne se mette en place pour fermer la porte derrière eux.

Alors où aller maintenant ? Devrait-elle partir dès le lendemain matin, et effacer complètement cet épisode de sa vie ? Ou mettre son plan en action dès ce soir?

Hermione se retourna. Avant d'avoir le temps de crier, elle réalisa d'abord que Drago l'avait prise en chasse, et qu'il courrait maintenant vers elle, l'épée tendue, les traits agressifs. Au dernier moment, seulement, son instinct fit surface et Hermione sauta sur le côté alors que lui fonçait droit sur elle, comme un élan en furie qui chargerait sa proie. Il poussa un hurlement de colère et réussit à se contrôler pour s'arrêter à temps. Ses narines s'enflammèrent en sentant son parfum. À peine contrôlé, le voilà à ses trousses encore une fois.

Hermione se précipita, courant à nouveau vers le Cercle. Il fallait qu'elle grimpe en hauteur pour lui échapper. Son regard croisa ceux d'Harry et Ron, et décidant que c'était avant tout de leur faute si elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation, elle alla rapidement se cacher derrière eux.

Drago, qui arrivait à son tour à la hauteur de la foule, sortit son épée et plaça le bout de sa lame à quelques millimètres du torse d'Harry.

"Bougez."

"Volontiers."

L'air complètement pétrifiée, elle vit Harry se pousser sur le côté, la dévoilant ainsi au regard de son ennemie. Drago la surprenait dans une position de soumission, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et il ne se priva pas : il voulait profiter de cette opportunité. Donnant un coup de pied sur son épaule, Hermione retomba lourdement sur les fesses.

Souriant, victorieux, Drago éleva son épée haut dans le ciel, encore plus haut que tout à l'heure – avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'embêtant.

"Où est votre épée ?"

Cette victoire pourrait être "nulle", si son adversaire n'était pas aussi bien armé que lui. Sans compter que la foule ne manquerait pas de prouver son mécontentement devant ce déséquilibre de chance. C'était un risque que Drago ne voulait pas prendre : il voulait gagner, certes, il allait gagner, mais à armes égales. Même s'il était quelque peu réticent à l'idée d'abandonner son épée, Drago la laissa retomber sur le sol, fixant le jeune home.

Hermes avait l'air d'avoir douze ans. Non. Seize, tout au plus.

Il portrait un pantalon trios fois trop grand pour lui, et une chemise épaisse, qui normalement devrait se porter en hiver. En d'autres termes, Drago n'arrivait pas à le cerner. En combattant, il était essentiel que les vêtements d'un homme lui permettent une grande mobilité. En se battant à l'épée, la dernière chose que vous souhaitez, c'est de vous faire transpercer parce que vous êtes beaucoup trop lourd pour bouger avant de vous prendre le coup.

Alors à quoi est-ce que ce garçon jouait ?!

"Je ne l'ai pas." Mentionna Hermione à propos de l'épée.

Drago secoua la tête.

"Peu importe. Combat corps-à-corps. Vous pouvez enlever vos surplus de vêtements si vous le voulez."

Déclara-t-il tout en pointant un doigt en direction de sa poitrine, et à ce geste, les bandages d'Hermione semblèrent dix fois plus lourds. Paniquée, Hermione plaqua furieusement ses mains autour d'elle et secoua la tête pour lui signaler son désaccord. Retirer son surplus de vêtements? Bah! Et sinon, un peu de chance de son côté, est-ce que ça serait possible... ? Si on découvrait son identité bien avant qu'elle le voulait – elle ne devrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour être si irréfléchie.

"Très bien. Alors ne perdons plus de temps et combattons-nous."

Drago tenta de porter un premier coup à son visage, qu'elle contra en croisant les bras devant elle. Mais la menace ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ils continuèrent, et redoublèrent d'intensité. Il y en avait presque _trop_ pour un début, pour qu'elle s'habitue à une première phase de défense. Mais elle avait un avantage : elle était petite. Elle roula sur le côté et se releva rapidement, avant de se remettre à courir.

Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Il était juste derrière elle.

_Il était juste derrière elle. _

Tournant sur sa gauche, Hermione ne réalisa pas qu'elle se tenait bien trop près de l'un des feux entourant le Cercle sacré. Ce qui la ramena à la réalité, ce fut le crépitement de chaleur qui brula légèrement ses mains. La flamme léchait sa chemise et commençait à la bruler à une vitesse ahurissante.

"JE SUIS EN FEU!" hurla-t-elle, avant de se jeter sur le sol. Elle roula, roula, jusqu'à ce que les flammes s'éteignent. Haletante, elle fixa le ciel, les étoiles dans la nuit – elles semblaient en feu. Mais contrairement à la chaleur qui l'habitait, les étoiles, elles, semblaient lointaines et paisibles. Avant, quand elle était encore Dame Hermione, elle aimait observer les étoiles, du haut de son balcon.

Elle était brûlante. Elle était glacée. Mais de nulle part-

Drago Malefoy s'élança vers elle et écrasa son corps du sien. Elle sentait le moindre muscle contre le sien. La sensation de chair chaude contre ses bandages était de trop. Elle étouffait. Il était brûlant, elle était brûlante, elle avait l'impression de devenir incandescente.

Des mèches blondes chatouillèrent son visage et elle ferma les yeux sous la gêne et l'étonnement.

Drago s'épuisait à tenter de l'écraser entre lui et le sol, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais. La chaleur était partie. Après la chaleur, elle sentait Drago Malefoy, de partout. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les sourcils froncés de Drago.

"Vous avez perdu," murmura-t-il contre son cou.

"Non. _J'ai gagné_," répondit-elle, enchantée que son plan ait marché.

Toute cette course-poursuite après Hermione, et la perte de sang qu'il avait subie avec son premier adversaire avaient considérablement affaibli son corps et ses capacités. Sa blessure saignait toujours: elle salissait jusqu'aux vêtements de son concurrent.

Hermione était la grande gagnante.

**###**

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," Répliqua Ron à Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs appartements, et il était plus de minuit passé. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hermès ait réussi à battre Malefoy. Je crois que c'est mon nouveau Dieu maintenant."

"Sssh," murmura Harry, jetant un coup d'œil au lit près du leur. Les épaules d'Hermès bougeaient de haut en bas, signe que leur propriétaire était plongé dans un sommeil qui pourrait être brisé d'une minute à l'autre. Harry ne voulait pas que les bavardages de Ronald dérangent leur champion.

Hermès ronfla légèrement.

"Où est Malefoy, en plus ?" demanda Harry, regardant à présent le lit vide de Drago. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient ouverts depuis le matin.

"Probablement encore à l'infirmerie. Il a perdu pas mal de sang."

Le ronflement s'arrêta.

Ronald continua. "Je ne crois pas que la vie d'Hermès va être facile maintenant. Il sera toujours connu comme "Celui qui a fui" et Malefoy n'hésitera pas à le lui rappeler. Dans un sens, on devrait être contents de l'avoir ramené par ici. Au moins, maintenant, on ne sera plus les bouc-émissaires tout le temps."

"Mais je me sens quand même mal-"

"_Ssssshhh!"__ murmura quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la chambre, manifestant clairement son agacement._Rapidement calmé, Ron souffla la bougie près de son lit et se retourna, tournant le dos à Harry et faisant face au lit de Seamus Finnigan. Harry suivit l'exemple de Ron, et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à Hermès.

Les épaules d'Hermès ne bougeaient plus du tout.

Puis Morphée attira Harry entre ses bras.

**###**

Au lever du jour, le lit d'Hermès était vide. Pendant un instant, tous pensèrent que le nouveau petit protégé avait pris les jambes à son cou (une fois n'est pas coutume), mais les esprits s'étaient bien vite calmés lorsque l'un des garçons aperçut Hermès près du lac.

Ce qui était encore plus surprenant, c'était que Malefoy les attendait dans la cour.

Il avait l'air mécontent de les voir et aboyait des ordres comme un chien. Il enchainait les exercices sans les attendre, passant ses nerfs sur ceux qui trainaient. Neville en faisait partie. Ronald n'en était pas loin.

Il était certain que Drago Malefoy était de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, plus que d'habitude disons. Il donnait aussi l'impression d'attendre quelqu'un du coin de l'œil, et quand ce quelqu'un ne fit pas son apparition, il envoyait Crivey à sa recherche.

"Hermès! Hermès!"

Hermione leva les yeux pour apercevoir un jeune homme se diriger vers elle.

"La leçon est presque terminée. Où étiez-vous passé ?"

"Je, euh…"

Hermione avait été incapable de dormir plus de quelques heures la nuit dernière, alors elle avait décidé d'être plus matinale que les autres. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle savait que Malefoy en avait après elle, et qu'elle redoutait ce qu'il pouvait lui mijoter. Ou peut-être était-ce encore la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Graup. En tout cas, elle s'était retrouvée seule, dan la cour, à allumer un petit feu pour y faire griller quelques noix. Ce n'étai pas vraiment un repas à proprement parler, mais si Hermione ne connaissait pas encore La Garde Royale comme sa poche, elle savait au moins où se trouvaient les provisions.

Ne voulant pas avoir à répondre aux questions des autres par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle s'était peu à peu dirigée vers le lac.

Le lac était noir. Noir comme ses pensées opaques.

C'était réconfortant.

Voilà donc où elle passa le reste de sa matinée, assise en tailleur, le soleil réchauffant lentement son corps. Mais comment mettre en mots ce qu'elle avait ressenti, dans ce moment de recueillement ?

"_Allez. _Essayons au moins de ne pas être en retard pour notre heure de politique!"

Crivey la guida, traversa de longues étendues d'herbe jusqu'à arriver sur une petite passerelle étroite. Cela menait directement jusqu'à la Bibliothèque du Roi, et Hermione dut s'arrêter pour se pincer, se convaincre que tout ça n'était pas un vaste rêve. Elle était si près du but, de son rêve. Pour la première fois depuis hier, elle sentait qu'elle allait obtenir quelque chose qu'elle _méritait_. Elle fut émerveillée dès son entrée. Des montagnes de livres, de partout. Il y avait des tableaux un peu partout, et même les tables, en bois de rose, étaient impressionnantes.

Les chaises avaient quelque chose de très noble. C'était une belle place pour apprendre.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chaise libre.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione salua ses camarades de classe d'un signe de tête puis traversa la salle pour aller s'asseoir. Il n'empêche qu'elle trouvait les alentours beaucoup trop calmes.

Pour briser la glace, elle tenta de sourire au garçon qui se situait près d'elle, mais elle réalisa avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Ça expliquait la place vacante.

Il ne la regardait pas. Oh non. Il la regardait avec son air le plus noir et le plus méprisant. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le cours commence. Une fois la leçon entamée, son regard était toujours aussi féroce oui, mais féroce d'apprendre, féroce de savoir tout, tout de suite.

Hermione s'en fichait. Elle devait apprendre par elle-même. À chaque question qui était posée, sa main se levait toujours une fraction de seconde avant celle de Malefoy. Chaque bonne réponse qu'elle donnait faisait se regarder les autres avec étonnement. Aucun doute : il y avait un deuxième grand cerveau dans l'équipe.

Finalement, Malefoy allait avoir de la compétition.

Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

"Hey! Vous!"

Hermione sursauta. C'était la fin du cours, et elle essayait de disparaître le plus vite possible, mais c'était raté pour cette fois. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Drago moqueur, un sourire méprisant au bord des lèvres.

"Où étiez-vous ce matin?"

"Je…"

"Une partie intégrante de la Garde Royale réside dans l'entrainement aux combats. Vous savez, l'ennemi ne va pas avoir pitié de vos beaux yeux, ou de votre grâce quand vous esquivez les coups. Il vous tuera sans remord, sans discuter. C'est pourquoi assister à chaque leçon que je vous donne, c'est _crucial."_

"Je n'étais-"

"Et vous êtes le seul à avoir intégrer la Garde hier soir. Les gens veulent voir vos compétences. Ou bonjour les commérages."

"Quels commérages?"

"Vous verrez bien."

Son sourire moqueur devint bien vite sinistre, et il déguerpit sans qu'elle puisse le questionner davantage. C'était la pause du déjeuner maintenant, et Hermione était complètement perdue... En classe, c'était supportable, mais en dehors de ça, elle n'avait aucun ami et se sentait seule. Le sentiment de solitude la blessait comme un poignard. Mais soudain, deux têtes familières apparurent dans son champ de vision, et elle se sentit plus légère.

"Harry! Ron!"

"Vous nous avez manqué aujourd'hui," dit Ron tout en passant son bras autour des épaules du dénommé Hermès. "Maintenant vous êtes _obligés_ de manger avec nous."

Et tout allait bien, jusqu'à cette après-midi.

**###**

L'après-midi arriva beaucoup trop vite, selon Hermione. Alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans la cour, Hermione fut surprise de voir Malefoy se tenir droit comme un I, avec un groupe d'autres garçons se tenant derrière lui.

"Oh non," chuchota Ron. "Il est déjà là."

Elle resta confuse, lorsqu'Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs tenues. Sa confusion grandit quand elle les vit aller chercher leurs épées. Et soudain, tout semblait très clair.

C'était une session de combat d'épée, prévue un peu plus tard dans la journée. Mais peu importe ce qui risquait de passer, Hermione savait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle refuse de s'y prêter.

"Vous." Drago fixa Hermione. "En piste."

Il lui envoya une épée qu'elle rattrapa à peine.

En fait, elle ne la rattrapa même pas. Quand elle vit l'épée venir vers elle, elle était paralysée : elle la voyait se faire plus proche et plus proche encore, jusqu'à ce que son manche vienne heurter son visage, juste entre les deux yeux. Les garçons derrière Drago éclatèrent d'un rire franc, et Harry leur lança un regard meurtrier.

"Si vous ne la ramassez pas," menaça Drago. "Vous allez perdre tout chance de respect ici. Ne les regardez pas. Ils ne vont pas vous aider."

Hermione détourna son regard de Ron, et rougit à l'idée de passer pour une incapable. Nous y voilà. Personne ne la forçait à se battre avec Drago, mais il savourait une revanche précieuse en cherchant à l'humiliant. Et il s'en délectait !

"_Ramassez-moi ça."_

"Okay," Hermione soupira, et essaya de soulever l'épée du sol. Problème : c'était beaucoup plus lourd que ce qu'elle pensait, et elle faillit tomber tête la première. Les garçons s'esclaffèrent et Hermione sentit l'humiliation s'ancrer dans chacun des pores de sa peau. Drago, fier, se retourna vers la petite assemblée de ses partisans.

"_Ça, __c'est ce qui m'a battu la nuit dernière _?"

Les autres garçons huèrent.

"Mais regardez-moi _ça_! _Ça_ tient à peine sur ses deux jambes! _Ça_ ne mérite pas d'être ici."

Les garçons l'approuvèrent, et Hermione se sentit plus que blessée. Ils n'étaient pas de son côté parce qu'ils aimaient les blagues et se moquer des gens, non, ils étaient avant tout de son côté parce qu'_ils ne voulaient pas d'elle ici_. Elle était l'étrangère, la nouvelle un peu bizarre que personne ne voulait. Et maintenant, elle avait envie de pleurer comme un bébé. Mais non. Elle serra les dents et rassemblant tout son honneur, souleva finalement l'épée du sol avant de fendre l'air avec, en direction de Drago. Elle voulait le toucher, lui faire mal comme il lui faisait mal. Mais il évitait chaque coup. Chaque tentative de coup. Trop rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide pour elle, de toute façon.

Au contraire, il saisit l'épée, l'attira à lui sans trop d'effort et se plaça derrière elle. Elle esquissait encore le geste de l'épée, maintenant disparue, qu'il lui infligea un coup de pied dans le dos. Elle tomba, tête la première sur le sol. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, en sentant sa poitrine éraflée, blessée lors de sa chute. Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir une telle douleur au niveau de cette région-là.

Alors que les autres riaient encore, une larme courut le long de sa joue.

Une larme mêlée de tristesse et de colère. Une colère qui la fit se lever, encore, et se diriger vers un assaillant avec un cri de guerre. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut la main de Ron s'allonger, tenter de l'attirer loin du combat, mais trop tard. La seconde d'après, Drago lui donna un violent coup dans l'entrejambe et Hermione s'effondra, en larmes.

Quelques garçons laissèrent échapper un "oof!", compatissant avec la douleur qu'Hermès devait vivre.

S'il était répété, violent, aucun homme ne pouvait survivre à un coup comme celui-ci.

Certains avaient même posés une main devant leur sexe, craintifs, lorsque Drago se tourna vers eux. Il n'avait pas un air triomphant, mais plutôt satisfait. Revigoré.

"Hier, c'était un pur hasard!" s'écria-t-il. "Ce garçon n'a aucune raison d'être ici. Il faut le renvoyer!"

Il tourna son regard vers Hermès, dédaigneux.

"Faites vos sacs. Et partez."


	6. La Dame du Lac

Hey !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres !

* * *

Heureusement pour Hermione, être bonne en Politique allait lui être plus utile qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Le Professeur Binns ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il refusait de voir un élève aussi brillant s'en aller. Ils avaient peut-être partagé une salle de classe seulement une heure, mais le Professeur savait reconnaître un véritable talent quand il en voyait un. Alors, quand il entendit qu'on avait demandé à Hermès de partir sur le champ, ni une ni deux, il rentra dans l'allée de ses appartements et guida une Hermione choquée et confuse jusqu'à son bureau.

Il la laissa y dormir trois nuits, et elle fit reçue sous les meilleurs hospices. La journée, le Professeur Binns lui faisait rencontrer les plus hauts gradés présents sur les lieux. En expliquant ce qui se passait, ils se montraient compréhensifs. Mais malgré ça, la sentence restait la même: Hermès pouvait rester, à l'unique condition qu'il améliore son côté « guerrier ».

Est-ce qu'elle était d'accord ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord ?

Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment on faisait pour manger, mais il fallait qu'elle mange, à tout prix, parce qu'elle était encore en vie.

"Et quand je pense que j'ai failli m'intéresser à lui" murmura Hermione, hébétée, avant d'être rappelée à la réalité par un Professeur Binns qui l'interrogeait : "Excusez-moi?"

Ils étaient de retour à son bureau. Deux bols de potage chauffaient. Dehors, le jour diminuait petit à petit et au loin, les hiboux se faisaient entendre.

"Oh, rien Professeur," Répondit Hermione avec hâte, récupérant son bol. Sans perdre un instant, elle enfourna un bout de viande dans sa bouche, pour éviter d'avoir à parler. Elle était dans son petit cocon protecteur et se sentait bien. Alors, quelle honte de broyer du noir en pensant à un certain garçon aux cheveux blonds. _Ou pas_. Elle avait arrêté d'être « en sécurité » depuis qu'il avait pris sa revanche en la provoquant en duel. Duel dont elle ne s'était pas relevée.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait fulminer.

Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité, c'était exceller dans ses études, et prendre parti au cœur d'une bataille avec sagesse, non pas pour y faire un carnage. Pourtant, il l'avait forcée à partir sur ce prétexte, et si Professeur Binns ne l'avait pas retenue ce soir-là, alors elle aurait quitté les lieux sans lancer un regard en arrière.

Et à présent, avec sa rage qui hurlait toujours en elle, le Professeur Binns l'informait qu'elle devait rejoindre les autres.

"Est-ce que j'y suis vraiment obligé?" Geignait-t-elle, jouant nerveusement avec son potage du bout de sa cuillère. "Ne puis-je pas rester ici seulement une nuit de plus?"

"Non," Déclara le Professeur avec patience. "Je ne peux pas vous traiter mieux que les autres seulement parce que je vous aime bien, mon garçon. Il faut que vous retourniez là-bas, que vous gardiez la tête haute, coûte que coûte, et que vous leur prouviez à tous que vous avez le droit d'être ici."

"C'est facile pour vous de dire ça," Murmura-t-elle.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Oh non- hummm. Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'y retourne. J'ai déjà deux amis, Harry et Ron, et ils sont très gentils."

"Vous voyez!" S'écria-t-il, absolument ravi. Hermès n'avait pas le plus robuste de tous les physiques que l'on pouvait trouver ici, mais avec un esprit vif et un corps souple comme le sien, la femme qui l'habitait était certaine que c'était les deux ingrédients d'un cocktail des plus explosifs. Oublier la Garde Royale. Devenir un Assassin Secret, voilà l'enjeu.

"Dépêchez-vous, mon enfant. Prenez ce lit. Je veux que vous soyez parti avant que je ne me réveille !"

Respectueuse de la demande de son Professeur, Hermione partit bien avant qu'il ne se réveille, sur les coups de cinq heures et quart.

**###**

"Est-ce que c'est…_Hermès?"__ Ron, qui se débattait avec son pantalon pour l'enfiler, arrêta tout geste pour fixer le lointain. Bien avant qu'Harry ne puisse le dire de se dépêcher au lieu de s'imaginer des choses, il vit en effet leur ami, perdu de vue depuis quelques temps, s'infiltrer dans la tente pour rejoindre son lit en vitesse. _

Harry ouvrit sa bouche en grand.

Neville glapit et écrasa son propre pied.

Seamus poussa des cris de joie.

Mais la plus étrange des réactions fut celle d'un certain roux, qui s'empressa de courir à toute vitesse vers Hermès, et l'écrasa contre sa poitrine. L'expression de Ronald était sereine, rassurée, apaisée aussi, alors qu'il serrait son ami contre lui. Il posa son menton sur la tête d'Hermès, dans une étreinte assez intime. Il ne se soucia pas des cris rauques contre sa poitrine dénudée, et se fichait aussi de la jalousie possible d'Harry. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là, c'était rien d'autre qu'Hermès. Être là. Dans ses bras.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Uhh...Ron?"

"Hermès!" Déclara finalement Ronald avec une pointe d'angoisse, relâchant enfin sa prise sur son pauvre camarade, mais le tenant toujours à bout de bras. "Vous êtes toujours là! Moi qui pensais que vous aviez pris la fuite après ce qui s'est passé! Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse."

Hermione haleta en sentant le nez de l'homme dans ses cheveux. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas peur que Ron puisse sentir sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle l'avait soigneusement bandée ce matin, et son torse, d'un point de vue extérieur, n'était que celui d'un homme. Elle avait aussi utilisé un bandage de précaution entre ses cuisses. Car oui, quand on est une fille, un accident arrive aussi de ce côté-là… Dans ses cycles, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de saigner beaucoup (heureusement pour elle ici), mais ils étaient relativement longs et douloureux, voilà où résidait toute la difficulté.

Quelle excuse trouver, si les autres voyaient un homme se tenir le bas-ventre tout en rageant contre la douleur ?

Et se sentir lunatique ne l'aidait en rien. Mélancolique, encore moins.

"Laissez-moi tranquille!" Elle repoussa l'homme à demi-nu. Elle avait envie de crier, de le pousser, mais se retint. Une crise d'hystérie, ça ne le ferait pas du tout.

Hermione retourna sur son lit et s'asseya, certaine qu'être remuée émotionnellement de la sorte n'interviendrait pas en sa faveur, concernant ses problèmes typiquement féminins. Oh bon sang, elle pouvait sentir la première goutte de sang venir tâcher le tissu du bandage maintenant…Et il n'y avait aucune autre femme dans les environs pour partager sa malheureuse expérience. Si elle faisait découvrir aux hommes la réelle_ douleur_ qu'est celle d'être une femme dans ces moments-là, alors ils partiraient tous en courant, terrifiés.

Elle faisait exception de ceux pour qui une femme attendait sagement à la maison !

"Uh, Hermès ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

Hermione trouva la question redondante. "Je m'assois," Répondit-il, un brin agressive.

"Non non non non non. Vous ne pouvez pas rester assis là toute la journée pendant votre _jour de repos_. Nous allons tous au Lac pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Il faut que vous veniez ici. C'est à ces petits rendez-vous que nous apprenons à_ vraiment bien nous connaître_. Si vous ratez ça, ça vous dire que vous êtes comme une fille: trop effrayé pour tester la moindre chose."

Hermione essaya du mieux qu'elle put de passer outre l'insulte faite au genre féminin. Et l'insulte qu'il venait de faire à Hermès, par ailleurs. Mais c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, avec tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait depuis son arrivée ici. Elle ne put s'en empêcher: elle explosa.

"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE!"

Elle s'empêcha d'aller plus loin, quand elle leva les yeux et réalisa que Ronald, Harry et Seamus avaient tous cessé de s'habiller, pour la déshabiller du regard. Même ceux qui se tenaient dans un coin reculé de la pièce avaient cessé toute discussion, curieux pour ce nouveau garçon dont les joues rougissaient dangereusement. Ronald secoua finalement la tête.

"Aucune crainte, mon bon ami. Croyez-moi, _personne_ ne vous prendrait pour une fille."

"Ouais," Approuva Seamus. "Vous auriez besoin de seins, pour commencer."

_Aïe._

Mais non!

Pas aïe!

Voilà enfin une _bonne chose_.

Harry était resté silencieux. Il ne dit rien non plus quand Ronald, incapable de rester éloigné d'Hermès plus longtemps, plaça un bras autour des épaules de ce-dernier, le forçant à sortir de la tente avec lui. Tous ensemble, ils formèrent un petit groupe de six personnes, marchant joyeusement (ou non) en direction du Lac, jusqu'à ce que des bruits leur informèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers arrivés : certains s'amusaient déjà dans l'eau. Alors, les autres ne perdirent pas de temps et se dévêtirent, entrant dans l'eau en faisant une bombe.

Hermès rougit quand elle remarqua que Drago Malfoy était là, à quelques mètres, retirant sa tunique d'un mouvement souple. Il n'avait pas remarqué la petite fête des autres, et en le voyant plonger, Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Il remonta à la surface, puis plaqua en arrière ses cheveux trempés, rendus plus blonds que jamais par le soleil. Quelques éclaboussures arrivèrent jusqu'à la poitrine d'Hermione et elle recula d'un pas, mécontente.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de corps nus par ici. Des corps nus du mauvais sexe. Est-ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle qu'elle se dénude aussi ?!

"Allez!" S'écria-t-il, enthousiaste, alors qu'il se déshabillait à son tour pour aller vers les autres. "Rejoignez-nous!"

"Oh Seigneur, non," Gémit-elle, se mettant dos à cette scène perverse et gênante. Harry se dirigea rapidement vers elle, saisissant ses épaules.

"Vous pouvez nous rejoindre plus tard," lui proposa-t-il avec douceur, avant de la faire asseoir sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle garda précautionneusement les yeux rivés sur ses genoux, alors qu'elle entendait à nouveau des vêtements être retirés à toute hâte. Certains finissaient une course poursuite dans l'eau. Elle était la seule sur la terre ferme, à présent. Aux rires et aux exclamations de joie, elle pensa qu'elle pouvait maintenant les regarder sans risquer toute gêne.

Mauvaise idée. _Très mauvaise idée._

Pour tous, l'eau arrivait au niveau de leur bas-ventre. Certains se grattaient le dos, d'autres faisaient une bataille d'eau, mais tous, et même Neville, étaient taillés comme des Dieux Grecs. Peut-être n'y faisaient-ils même pas attention, peut-être était-ce dans l'ordre des choses, à force de s'entrainer si dur. Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre face à toute cette exposition de muscles.

Après quelques temps, Seamus finit par la rejoindre. En le voyant se redresser, Hermione aurait pu ravaler un cri, mais il était étrangement le seul à avoir gardé le bas.

"Il faut que vous veniez, Hermès! C'est tellement rafraichissant!"

Cela semblait tentant, mais Hermione refusait de retirer son haut. Drago, qui comparait ses pectoraux avec un autre garçon de leur département, releva finalement les yeux vers Hermès. Il lui adressa un regard de dégoût, plongea une main dans l'eau et laissa son contenu se déverser le long de son torse, faisant reluire pectoraux et abdos, magnifiquement dessinés. Bien évidemment, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_C'est extraordinaire, _semblait dire son corps.

_Bien fait pour vous, _trahirent ses yeux.

Et ça en fut trop pour Hermione. Se redressant, elle partit.

**###**

Cela prit plusieurs heures avant que les premiers ne reviennent. Et c'est aussi à leur retour que sonna l'heure du repas. Confortablement allongée sur son lit, son ventre ne la faisant plus souffrir, Hermione observa les autres rentrer, un par un.

Ils avaient l'air de l'avoir oubliée, et surpris de constater qu'Hermès les attendait.

"Hermès!" Seamus fronça les sourcils, une main frottant nerveusement sa nuque. "Je pensais que tu étais avec nous dans l'eau."

Hermione sourit un peu.

"Vous vous êtes bien amusé?"

Sentant que cette question était une occasion de discuter, Seamus se hissa sur le lit d'Harry avec précaution, pour lui faire face.

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! C'était _tellement tellement_ bon. On serait tous restés plus longtemps si seulement Neville ne s'était pas fait piquer par une saloperie."

"Hey!"

Neville fit irruption dans la chambre, soutenu par Harry et Ron qui lui guidèrent jusqu'à son lit. La piqûre était vilaine, et Hermione se força à regarder ailleurs pour empêcher un immense sourire de prendre place sur son visage, amusée par la situation.

"Ah, ça brûle! Ça brûle!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" Déclarèrent d'une même voix paniquée Harry et Ronald, se regardant.

"J'ai lu dans un livre que l'urine le guérissait," dit Hermione sur un ton détaché.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, la réaction fut explosive. Neville eut l'air sur le point de s'évanouir lorsque Ron posa une main sur son entrejambe, prêt à s'en servir s'il le fallait. Harry se recula d'eux, dégoûté, et se retourna pour apercevoir Seamus faire quelque chose d'encore plus _dégoûtant_.

"Seamus! Vous vous essuyez sur mes draps!"

Seamus sourit en coin. "Je sais."

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le mettre en garde : Harry se jeta sur lui avec une telle force que son lit craqua, atterrissant sur celui d'en bas, à savoir celui de Ronald. Lequel s'écrasa ensuite contre celui de Seamus. Ronald regarda les deux jeunes gens avec horreur, se débattre encore parmi les décombres de leurs trois lits désormais cassés.

"Oh! Pas mon lit!" grogna-t-il, avant de rejoindre la bagarre.

Hermione fit un sourire passé dès que quelqu'un, attiré par le bruit, lançait un coup d'œil curieux en direction de leur tente. Elle n'avait aucun rôle à jouer dans cette bagarre, et dans son coin, l'état de Neville empirait. Même si elle avait _bien lu_ que l'urine pouvait venir à bout d'une piqûre de ce genre, il y avait aussi une solution beaucoup plus saine – le vinaigre. Mais où s'en procurer…?

En tout cas, elle était bien contente de ne pas être allée dans l'eau. Plus encore en sachant qu'elle avait échappé à une blessure de ce genre.

"Neville," Déclara Hermione, faisant passer son bras autour de ses épaules. "Si on ne s'en occupe pas très vite, ça pourrait être mortel. Il faut que vous veniez avec moi dans les cuisines. _Maintenant_._"_

Neville n'était pas le mieux placé pour discuter de cette proposition. Alors, elle le supporta pour l'aider à marcher, et le laissa la guider jusqu'à une petite porte, menant à la cuisine. Heureusement, une servante était là, et elle sut exactement quoi faire en voyant l'état de la jambe de Neville. Hermione resta aussi longtemps que nécessaire, s'enquit de son état de santé, avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le Lac.

Au clair de lune, c'était encore plus tentant.

Elle aurait pu retirer ses vêtements, se laver pendant quelques minutes, puis retourner rapidement vers la tente avant que quelqu'un ne remarque que son absence devenait de plus en plus étrange.

Mais pour faire ça, Hermione devait mettre de côté sa raison.

Et elle n'était pas encore prête à le faire.

Soupirant, Hermione tourna le dos à la mort potentielle qui se cachait sous les eaux et qui avait failli avoir Neville. Elle voulait vraiment se baigner, mais la menace de connaître le même sort la faisait s'éloigner de ces eaux cristallines. Harry, Ron et Seamus avaient arête de se battre et s'étaient séparés, à une distance raisonnable. Ils accueillirent Hermione avec un sourire, sauf Harry, qui lui se renfrogna en la voyant.

Plus tard, Hermione comprit pourquoi.

Toute source de lumière avait été éteinte. Une main secoua l'épaule d'Hermione avec vigueur pour la réveiller. Harry se pencha sur elle et plaça une main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie.

"C'est moi," Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. "Je ne vais pas vous blesser."

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement contre la paume de sa main.

"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Je veux vous montrer quelque chose."

Sous la lumière des étoiles, Harry et Hermione sortirent discrètement de la tente et la contournèrent. Ils s'avancèrent vers plusieurs rangées d'arbres et de buissons. Leur aspect, si beau, en paraissait presque magique. Harry s'arrêta et secoua la tête, lorsqu'elle le regarda pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

"Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Mais si vous continuez sur votre gauche, vous découvrirez un autre petit lac, juste en dessous d'un arbre centenaire. Peu de personnes connaissent son existence, et vous pouvez ainsi vous y baigner n'importe quand, sans craindre d'y être découvert."

Est-ce qu'Harry étai au courant de son dilemme ?!

Hermione le fixa, le questionnant du regard, mais finit par hocher la tête. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé, car Harry avait parfaitement compris son problème. Suspectait-il qu'Hermès soit en réalité une femme ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression, mais en même temps, elle ne l'aurait jamais suspecté non plus de la réveiller en pleine nuit pour la conduire ici. Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, avant de s'enfoncer dans les buissons, suivant le chemin de gauche comme il lui avait indiqué il y a quelques instants.

Elle arriva près de ce qui s'apparentait à un arbre centenaire, comme Harry lui avait raconté.

Et devant ce qu'elle voyait, son souffle fut coupé.

_C'était somptueux._

Devant autant de perfection, Hermione se déshabilla sans même y penser. Elle trempa un orteil dans l'eau et un délicieux frisson la parcourut. S'y enfonçant totalement, elle frissonna au contact de l'eau sur sa poitrine et lâcha même un soupir de bien-être.

Derrière elle, une tête remonta à la surface.

Hermione se figea sur place en entendant ce bruit, alors qu'elle était en train de laver son bras. Une panique sans nom prit possession de tout son corps, lorsque cette deuxième forme de vie s'approcha d'elle pour s'arrêter, seulement à quelques mètres de sa personne. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder qui c'était. Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Harry avait menti ! Il y avait quelqu'un ici. Sa panique ne se calma pas le moins du monde, lorsqu'une voix glaciale brisa le silence.

"Qui va là?"

_C'était Drago Malfoy._

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Elle l'avait vu dans le Lac i peine quelques heures de ça ! _Pourquoi_ était-il ici ?

"Retournez-vous."

Non!

Si elle se retournait, il la verrait. Il verrait absolument tout d'elle. Et les garçons normalement cosntitués n'ont pas de seins. Ils n'ont pas de bandages autour de la poitrine. Ils ne pointent pas quand ils ont froid. Si elle se retournait, ce serait game over. Drago Malfoy découvrirait son identité, et il la chasserait d'ici pour toujours.

Alors que la main de l'homme s'avança pour toucher son épaule, et ainsi forcer cette personne à lui faire face, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa couler.

Elle imaginait très bien Malfoy la chercher de tous les côtés, avant qu'elle ne manqué de soufflé et fut obligée de revenir à la surface. Par simple instinct, Hermione changea de direction et remonta hors de l'eau juste derrière _lui_.

Drago ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il cherchait encore à découvrir une masse sous l'eau, fixant la surface plane transparente d'un regard inquisiteur. Hermione profita de l'occasion pour placer son bras autour du cou de l'homme, et le pressa contre sa poitrine, pour ne pas qu'il puisse tourner la tête en arrière. Et pourtant, il essayait ! Mais il stoppa toute tentative lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de beaucoup plus important.

"Vous êtes une femme!" haleta-t-il.

Il pouvait sentir ses seins contre son dos. Sa peau se pressait contre la sienne.

Il avait besoin de voir son visage. _MAINTEN__ANT_.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre au sang pour retenir toute exclamation et plaça ses deux mains sur la tête de Drago pour le couler. Dans des circonstances normales, tous ses efforts auraient tourné l'échec, mais Hermione laissait l'adrénaline dicter le moindre de ses mouvements, et ça avait plutôt l'air de bien fonctionner. Elle maintint la tête du blond sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce que ses gesticulations pour remonter à la surface se fassent un peu moins vives.

Quand Drago remonta enfin à la surface, prenant de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, elle était partie.

La femme était _partie__._


	7. Fraterniser avec l'ennemi

Hey !

Bonjour à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur !

**Attention:**** Si vous êtes en train de manger / boire quelque chose, posez-le avant de lire !**

* * *

"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE!"

Harry avait rarement des moments d'une telle lucidité. Mais quand Hermès cria cette phrase, elle raisonna dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent d'elles-mêmes. Ce qu'il avait remarqué auparavant concordait avec la réaction aussi violente de son ami.

Hermès avait toujours été quelqu'un de dur à cerner. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait défié un géant de le suivre et de le combattre dans un cul-de-sac. En à peine quelques secondes, le géant était réapparu avec un œil au beurre-noir, criant à qui voulait l'entendre de déguerpir en vitesse.

Harry était tombé dans le piège en pensant que c'était _vraiment Hermès_ qui lui avait infligé ça. Comme Ron, il avait surestimé un petit homme, en le croyant capable de se transformer en un monstre qui ne laisse personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il avait admiré chez lui la force avant l'intelligence.

_Et Hermès est beaucoup trop intelligent pour sa propre sécurité. _

Mais Harry avait ignoré cette petite voix, et il avait aidé Ron à guider Hermès au beau milieu du Cercle Sacré, là où il serait à coup sûr tout aussi impressionnant. En réalité, la performance du garçon l'avait laissé sur sa fin. Lui qui avait apparemment combattu un géant, le voilà maintenant courir de partout, tel un lapin apeuré. Il agissait comme une femme, et Harry s'était étonné que personne d'autre que lui ne le remarque.

Ses soupçons grandirent encore lorsqu'Hermès ne réussit même pas à attraper l'épée que Drago lui avait envoyée, quelques jours après.

C'est quand Hermès disparut pendant quelques temps qu'Harry rassembla ses souvenirs. Ils semblaient tous aller dans son sens : le garçon qui avait tout d'une femme était parti, et ils ne pourraient plus jamais la (_le_) revoir.

Mais il s'était trompé à ce sujet, il était revenu. Et maintenant, en voyant Hermès près du lit, crier ces quelques mots avec une telle hargne, tout changea. _Évidemment que c'était une fille!_ Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt? Peut-être que Ron s'en doutait, lui aussi.

Alors, quand vint l'épisode du Lac, au fond de lui, Harry se doutait qu'Hermès ne voudrait pas venir les rejoindre.

_Et il avait raison._

Si ce n'était pas LA preuve qui confirmait sa théorie, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

Ça ne valait pas "espionner Hermès pendant qu'il prend un bain", mais Harry sauta sur l'opportunité quand elle se présenta. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il réveilla Hermès et le guida jusqu'au deuxième lac, le moins connu de toute la Garde. Si Hermès avait en effet quelque chose à cacher, alors il ne risquait rien en s'y baignant.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu dans son plan, c'était Malfoy.

Pour dire vrai, il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ses occupations, et ne se posait pas de questions lorsque le blond avait l'habitude de dépasser le couvre-feu en se glissant dans son lit ni vu ni connu. Mais ce soir, en voyant son lit vide, c'était une inquiétude qui restait ancrée en lui. Il décida de rester éveillé, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, ou les deux, ne reviennent. Un bruit de pas. Le "zip" de la tente et un bruit de pieds mouillés sur le sol – un petit homme se glissa à l'intérieur.

C'était Hermès!

Retenant un sourire, Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur le coussin et fit mine d'être endormi lorsqu'Hermès prit place dans son propre lit. Pendant une seconde, quelque chose de froid et de mouillé frôla son pied. La sensation disparut lorsqu'Hermès ramena sa longue couverture vers lui. Harry fronça les sourcils, gardant les yeux fermés. Si son pied ne le trompait pas, Hermès était encore trempé. Pourquoi une fille ne prendrait-elle pas le temps de se sécher avant d'aller se coucher ?!

Sa curiosité fut d'autant plus piquée quand il entendit un gémissement dans sa direction.

C'était un gémissement faible, qui n'avait réveillé personne – mais il était assez fort pour qu'Harry comprenne qu'il s'était passé quelque chose là-bas.

"Psst-" S'apprêtait à souffler Harry, lorsqu'une main ouvrit à nouveau la tente. Soudain, quelqu'un était _là_. La silhouette resta sur place un moment, avant de saisir la bougie près du lit de Neville. La silhouette retourna à l'extérieur pour l'allumer à l'aide du feu de camp. Quand elle revint dans la tente, la lueur vacillante de la flamme suffit à Harry pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

"DEBOUT!" il grogna, donnant un coup dans le lit de Neville. Une attaque si puissante qu'il le retourna, surprenant son occupant.

"ALLUMEZ LES BOUGIES!" il ordonna durement, déversant les bougies éteintes sur Neville avant de se reculer, poings serrés.

Tout le monde se réveillait en grommelant. Harry s'assit au bord de son lit, et réalisa avec stupeur qu'Hermès se cachait encore sous sa couette. Couette qui tremblait. Si son intuition était la bonne…alors Hermès allait avoir de _gros_ problèmes. Ron était mécontent de s'être fait réveiller de la sorte, fixant tout le monde d'un regard mauvais, cherchant le responsable. Il arrêta bien vite en découvrant Malfoy, debout au centre de la pièce, examinant les environs avec colère et peut-être…._peur_.

"TOUT LE MONDE! DEBOUT!" Il ordonna encore. "JE VEUX QUE VOUS VOUS DÉSHABILLIEZ! TOUS! MAINTENANT"

"Quoi?" Seamus brisa le silence. "_Non. _Ce n'est pas un exercice de combat! Vous ne pouvez pas venir comme un cheveu sur la soupe et nous demander de nous déshabiller sans bonne raison. Nous ne sommes pas là pour assouvir vos fantasmes."

C'est plutôt ce que Seamus _voulait _dire, mais en réalité, il baissa la tête et déclara un résigné "D'accord."

"NON!" S'écria Harry, la panique commençant à le gagner. "Non, PAS d'accord! Il nous faut de bonnes raisons, Malfoy."

Il avait l'impression que la tête de Drago allait exploser à tout moment : sous l'énervement, une veine battait avec hargne sur sa tempe. Devant cet homme, Harry se préparait déjà à se faire crier dessus. Mais au lieu de cela, il récolta une réponse mielleuse et inquiétante.

"Il y a une femme." Beaucoup ne l'entendirent pas et lui demandaient de répéter, mais Harry avait très bien compris la première fois. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements sous le choc. Il avait entendu la phrase qui confirmait sa théorie…et Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Malfoy avait-il vu Hermès _nue _?

Ce n'était pas juste! En tant que garçon à avoir mis tout ça en place, il était celui qui y avait droit en premier, _non_? Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans ses veines, alors que les tremblements sous la couverture redoublaient d'intensité. Les autres occupants de la pièce se regardaient tous, et répétèrent d'une même voix, "_Une femme?"_

_"_Vous perdez la tête, Malfoy," Déclara Ron, secouant la tête. "Pourquoi viendriez-vous chercher une femme ici ? À moins que vous sous-entendiez que l'un d'entre nous _soit_ une femme? "

Ils n'aimèrent pas la pause que prit Malfoy avant de répondre. Le ton monta lorsque Drago se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Neville, qui venait à peine d'allumer la dernière lampe de la pièce. Drago l'obligea à lui faire face et remonta sa tunique jusqu'à sa tête. Neville, pris de surprise et se remettant à peine de sa blessure, perdit l'équilibre et retomba lourdement sur son lit.

"Allons!" Cria Dean. "Vous pensiez vraiment que Neville était une femme? Utilisez votre cerveau!"

Drago serra les dents à l'insulte (même si quelque part, il savait que Dean avait raison) et se retourna vers les autres. "J'ai suivi ses traces de pas jusqu'ici! Alors, à moins que ce que j'ai rencontré ne soit qu'une _apparition_, je vous demande de vous déshabiller! Maintenant! "

"Il a perdu la tête," Murmura cette fois Ron pour lui-même. Mais Harry, près de lui, l'entendit très bien.

Seamus, qui était toujours l'un des premiers à suivre les ordres de Drago, se déshabilla et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il était nu, et il n'aimait pas ça. D'autant plus que le regard de tout le monde était concentré sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'autre endroit où regarder. Cachant sa dignité d'une main, Seamus se renfrogna, indigné.

"J'espère que vous vous rincez bien l'œil, Malfoy," Déclara-t-il. "Venir ici, nous raconter des balivernes à propos de femmes, juste pour avoir l'occasion de nourrir vos fantasmes en nous voyant nus. Mon dieu, si vous le vouliez tellement, vous auriez au moins pu nous ne le demander en privé. "

Tout le monde tourna enfin la tête.

"C'est vrai," Neville avait trouvé assez de courage pour prendre la parole. "Si me prendre comme bouc-émissaire en cours, et maintenant ça, c'est votre manière de me dire que vous me voulez, _alors vous ne savez pas du tout comment flirter_ !_"_Il ramena sa tunique le long de son torse. "Et arrêtez de lorgner sur mon torse! Vous ne regardez pas. Vous ne touchez pas."

Drago le dévisagea méchamment. "_Excusez-moi ?" _Menaça-t-il.

Harry profita de l'occasion pour se manifester à nouveau. "Sortez d'ici, espèce de démon!" s'écria-t-il. "Et ne revenez pas!"

**###**

Bien sûr, le matin suivant, tout le monde savait qu'une grosse punition les attendait, après une telle scène. Ils avaient jeté leur responsable dans la nuit noire. Il devait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit, puisque ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés qu'en temps normal, et il se raclait la gorge plus que d'habitude.

Il ne se plaignait pas, et ne les accusait de rien. Au lieu de cela, il les punit en les forçant à rester en équilibre sur leur tête pendant une heure. Des hommes s'évanouirent, d'autres s'effondraient à cause du trop-plein de sang qui montait. Neville avait été le premier à tomber, rapidement suivi par un Hermès pâle. Drago fut tenté de venir en aide à Neville, mal en point, mais en se rappelant ses commentaires de la veille, il se rétracta et demanda plutôt à Hermès d'aller chercher de l'eau pour le groupe.

Harry regarda Hermès partir, et fit exprès de tomber pour que Drago lui ordonne de le rejoindre.

"Potter!" Cria-t-il. "Allez aider "le petit" avec l'eau, compris?"

Harry avait une chance en or.

Il retrouva rapidement son ami. Il prit un moment pour le regarder s'activer avec grâce, entre l'herbe et le Lac. Hermès avait la tête ailleurs.

"Il cherchera toujours à vous avoir, vous savez." Dit-il, sortant de sa cachette. Cela suffit à Hermione pour qu'elle perde sa concentration. Tombant sur les fesses, Harry l'aida à se redresser. "Et ce n'est pas en suspectant qu'une femme se travestie en homme dans notre brigade que ça risque de changer."

"_Quoi?" __Souffla Hermione, ne cachant plus l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si __frêle__. _

Harry était au courant. _Il ne pouvait qu'être au courant !_

"Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter avec moi. Je garderai votre secret," Déclara Harry, plongeant une coupe dans l'eau pour s'abreuver. "Vous devez sans doute avoir vos raisons, et vous pourrez me les dire quand vous vous sentirez prête. Celui dont vous devez le plus vous méfier, c'est Malfoy. Il sait très bien ce qu'il a vu et ce n'est pas un groupe d'hommes le traitant d'homosexuel qui risque de le faire changer d'avis. Il continuera toujours de « la » chercher. Mais pour l'instant c'est encore nous qui avons l'avantage."

Harry _savait. __Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait envie de pleurer, parce que son secret avait été découvert. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry lui parlait comme s'il lui restait encore un peu d'espoir. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ferait mine de ne rien savoir ? Il ne dirait rien à personne ? _

"Hermès. Maintenant, Malfoy se méfie et s'éloigne de tout le monde. Personne n'essaie de le coller d'un peu trop près, pas même ceux qui sont d'habitude ses petits toutous. Il faut que vous vous rapprochiez de lui. Que vous deveniez assez proches pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas _vous_ qu'il a vu cette nuit-là, mais une employée de cuisine."

"Il ne m'a pas vue!" S'étouffa Hermione.

Harry inclina la tête, en proie au doute.

"Vous voulez dire…Que je me trompe? Vous n'êtes pas la femme dont il parle?"

Et voilà. Elle avait la version d'Harry devant les yeux. La vraie. Devait-elle avouer, ou continuer de nier jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate ? Harry avait l'air d'un allié en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre un ami à cause de mensonges et de déceptions.

_"_Si," Dit-elle, résignée. "Mais il n'a pas vu mon visage."

Le visage d'Harry se fendit alors d'un grand sourire. "C'est magnifique!" Enthousiaste, il s'empressa de reprendre: "Ça sera beaucoup plus facile de lui faire croire à l'employée de cuisine alors! Je- "

"HEY! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS MIJOTEZ VOUS DEUX ENCORE?!"

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Drago un peu plus loin. Il les fixait d'un œil désapprobateur. Harry toussa et passa devant Hermès, alors qu'ils se mirent tous deux en marche vers les autres.

"Le plan commence aujourd'hui," lui souffla-t-il. "Espionnez-le si nécessaire, mais aucun repos tant qu'il croit qu'il y a une femme dans notre brigade. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais m'arranger avec l'une des employées, pour qu'elle vienne lui rendre une petite visite. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Hermione voyait _exactement _ce qu'il voulait dire. Et finalement, elle était heureuse que quelqu'un connaisse sa vraie identité. Elle était heureuse que quelqu'un l'aide à la garder secrète. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi seule.

**###**

Harry se glissa discrètement jusqu'à la cuisine. Il vit une employée qui venait de poser un lourd sac de farine sur le plan de travail. En temps normal, il aurait rougi en approchant une femme, peut-être même balbutié une proposition indécente. _Mais cette femme ne laissait pas le bénéfice du doute_. Elle avait l'air très sûre d'elle-même, et de son sex-appeal. Quand elle découvrit Harry en train de la regarder, elle mima une fellation avant de les pointer tous deux du doigt.

Horrifié, Harry secoua la tête et s'empourpra.

Mais n'écoutant que son courage, il s'approcha de la jeune employée qui s'était maintenant remise au travail. Non sans mal, il lui fit part de son idée.

Toute femme qui se respecte aurait refusé son plan, mais les yeux de la femme brillaient d'une lueur qui disait "Je peux faire ça, et encore mieux!" Enthousiaste, elle imaginait ses mains parcourir le corps musclé d'un guerrier blond aux yeux bleus, sa poitrine plaquée contre le dos du jeune homme, le bloquer contre le lit, et _le prendre_. Harry eut une grimace de dégoût. Tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé, c'était qu'elle l'enlace par derrière, de manière à ce qu'il sente ses seins dans son dos. (Hermès avait dit que ça marcherait).

Et après cet épisode, Hermès se rapprocherait de Drago, devenant son ami. Un ami, c'est toujours celui que l'on suspecte le moins. Et en tant qu'amis, Drago arrêterait d'harceler Hermès comme il le faisait. La situation était délicate : il y avait tout à gagner, comme tout à perdre. Et Hermione _devait gagner_, si elle comptait survivre longtemps ici.

Comme prévu, Hermione avait surveillé Drago toute la journée. Lors des leçons et des entrainements, c'était facile : ils étaient tous les deux au même endroit. Mais en dehors de ces horaires, ça se compliquait.

Parfois, Malfoy passait en coup de vent dans la Salle des Épées, là où tout le monde se montrait la sienne ou venait la polir. Hermione était dehors lorsqu'une jeune employée se cacha dans un coin, surveillant les alentours avant de disparaître à travers la porte entrouverte de la Salle. Curieuse, Hermione s'avança et observa la scène, prenant garde à ce que Drago ne la voit pas.

Il ne se doutait encore de rien. Il était assis sur le banc, dos à la porte, occupé à polir son épée sur ses genoux. Il releva son arme pour constater à quel point elle brillait à la lueur du jour, et se figea lorsqu'il y vit le reflet d'une femme nue. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une énorme poitrine, et un ventre plat, mince. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules et elle se colla contre son dos. Elle fit mieux que ça : elle se _frottait_ contre lui.

Hermione se répéta de ne pas rire. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle quand c'était elle qui était dans cette situation.

Mais devant les tentatives de la cuisinière pour se dévêtir tout en restant collée à lui, elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Comme Harry le lui avait demandé, elle glissa à l'oreille de Drago trois mots qui le rendraient moins suspicieux à l'égard de tout le monde.

_Ça marchait! Quel génie, Harry!_

Mais il _fallait _que la fille gâche tout. "Je m'appelle Lavande," dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, avant de se déshabiller dans des mouvements lascifs. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque la jeune femme _s'allongea_ sur le banc, écartant ses jambes en grand.

"Et je veux que vous me preniez."

Drago se répéta de ne _pas _regarder. Mais il avait entendu quelque chose derrière la porte, et il _fallait _qu'il aille voir ce que c'était. En se tournant, il eut une vision qui devrait être épargnée à tout homme. La femme avait écarté ses jambes avec vulgarité, oui, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Son sexe était recouvert d'une infection horrible. Des couleurs nauséabondes, là où Drago n'aurait jamais cru en voir.

Ses jus naturels se mélangeaient avec le pus de son infection. L'odeur était _affreuse_.

Drago fut automatiquement dégoûté des femmes.

"DEHORS!" Il réussit à dire. Lavande, offensée, referma ses jambes, la tête haute, et remit sa robe bien plus facilement que pour l'enlever.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez," déclara-t-elle, arrogante, avant de partir comme une furie dans le corridor, croisant un Hermès des plus refroidis.

"N'y pensez même pas," Grinça Hermès, lorsque Lavande s'était tournée vers lui avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire séducteur. Se sentant compatissante pour l'état dans lequel était Drago, Hermione entra dans la Salle. Drago se tourna vers elle, secoué de haut-le-cœur. Il était agenouillé près d'un sceau. Avec bienveillance, Hermione tint ses cheveux en arrière et tapota son dos.

Enfin, il finit de vomir et se laissa glisser dans les bras d'Hermione.

Ce n'était pas romantique, ni reconnaissant – seulement un geste de fatigue.

"Dieu Merci vous êtes un homme," Soupira Malfoy, yeux fermés, quelques gouttes perlant sur son front. " Plutôt mourir que de voir une autre femme aujourd'hui."

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. Est-ce que ça voulait dire _qu'il la voyait_ comme un homme?Génial!

"Je sais ce que vous voulez dire," dit-elle. "J'ai connu beaucoup de femmes par le passé, et même si certaines étaient _parfaites_, j'ai souvent réagi de la sorte avec elles."

"Vous?" Drago ouvrit un œil pour la regarder. "Avec une femme ? Ne me faites pas rire."

_Oh non. __Est-ce que ça voulait dire __qu'il ne la voyait pas__ comme un homme? _

"Bien sûr avec une femme," Elle lui répondit rapidement, sourcils froncés. "_J'ai de l'expérience_. Et si vous avez des questions, vous savez où me trouver!"

Le torse de Drago tremblota. Au début, Hermione songea qu'il allait se remettre à vomir. Mais quand elle releva les yeux vers son visage, elle réalisa qu'il _riait_. Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, et il avait un air constipé quand il le faisait, mais devant son visage amusé, elle réalisa qu'il devrait rire plus souvent.

Rire.

Il avait l'air heureux quand il riait.

Mais dans la seconde où il réalisa son propre bonheur, le visage de marbre reprit place et Drago arrêta de rire. Il ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, confus de se trouver dans les bras de l'un de ses « élèves », comme si c'était chose commune. Il n'avait pas voulu rire, mais l'image d'un Hermès tout petit, s'agitant autour d'une immense femme comme il en connaissait, avait suffit pour le faire baisser sa garde. Pour le faire rire.

Hermès ne savait même pas tenir une épée correctement, alors embrasser une femme, pitié…!

Drago se redressa et une fois debout, reprit son épée. "Vous!" Râla-t-il. "Arrêtez de m'ennuyer! J'ai assez vu votre visage pour le moment. Maintenant, DEHORS!" il pointa du doigt la porte par laquelle Lavande était sortie quelques minutes avant. "DEHORS!"

Hermione sortit.

Mais elle sortit avec un petit sourire.

Même si elle considérait Harry comme un meilleur ami, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir un ami puissant comme Malfoy.

Il faudrait du travail et du temps.

Et elle devrait se montrer plus attentive aux leçons.

Mais ils pourraient y arriver.

À être amis.


	8. La chance et les fers à cheval

Coucou !

Comme dit sur mon autre fiction, je ne pourrai pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant la semaine prochaine, car je passe le permis Mardi en huit, je veux donc avoir le temps de tout bien potasser pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté ^^'

Bon chapitre et encore merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

"Je n'aime pas ça."

Les deux garçons observaient Drago et Hermès au loin. Les deux jeunes hommes se taquinaient. Drago passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hermès pour les ébouriffer. Hermès ne lui offrit qu'un sourire amusé avant de les remettre en place.

"Je n'aime pas ça du tout."

Clairement jaloux, Ron tourna le dos aux deux compères et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Harry se demandait comment Ron pourrait réagir s'il lui révélait la véritable identité d'Hermès. Mais c'était une fantaisie. Il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de le lui dire. Tout ce qu'Harry _pouvait_ révéler, c'était que si Hermès devenait de plus en plus proche de l'ennemi, c'était uniquement pour améliorer leur situation critique dans le camp.

Mais au lieu de lui en toucher deux mots, il continua d'observer Drago et Hermione rire ensemble. Elle jouait très bien le jeu. Et ça ne rendait pas Harry très à l'aise.

Ils devenaient bien trop proches à son goût. Malfoy, qui avait toujours refusé de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, semblait maintenant plus enclin à sourire. Un sourire qui illuminait son visage. Ces-derniers jours avaient été brillants. Drago se montrait moins dur avec les autres. Surtout lorsqu'Hermès était dans le coin. Mais à l'occasion, c'était comme si l'«ancien Malfoy» faisait des pieds et des mains pour reprendre le contrôle, pour condamner les actions du « nouveau » en restituant un climat d'insécurité.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une bonne journée. Malfoy s'était levé du bon pied. Être si agréable déconcertait tout le monde dans le camp. Hermès semblait être le seul à qui ça ne posait pas de problèmes. Après leur cours, il était allé le rejoindre de lui-même pour discuter avec lui.

En digne Premier et Deuxième de la classe, ils avaient l'air de débattre de beaucoup de choses ensemble. Harry n'avait aucune idée de leur sujet de discussion, mais ça avait l'air vraiment passionnant.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter," Devina-t-il. "Ils ont seulement l'air de parler travail."

"Et vous croyez qu'on ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter ?" Ronald se tourna vers Harry, jaloux. "Ce sont deux gros travailleurs! Le travail, ça les rend heureux! Je ne supporte pas de les voir si complices tout à coup. Nous sommes Dimanche, n'est-ce pas ? Allez chercher Hermès, nous irons visiter le Marché du Dimanche tous les trois."

Il poussait déjà Harry vers eux avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase. "ALLEZ-Y!"

Sentant le regard de Ron dans son dos, Harry poussa un petit soupir avant de se diriger vers le binôme.

Malfoy grondait et secouait la tête.

"Aristote lui-même a déclaré qu'il y avait uniquement cinq éléments dans le monde-_"_

_"Aucun _d'entre eux n'est censé! Un jeune homme Français du nom d'Antoine Lavoisier a établi qu'il y en avait _33_ et_-"_

_"__Vous faites confiance aux français?_" s'étouffa-t-il. "Ils ont élu le Roi Voldemort, et-"

Malfoy s'arrêta dans sa lancée en apercevant Harry tout près d'eux, essayant en vain de ne pas jouer l'intrusif. Mais le Mal était fait, et Malfoy recula d'un pas, sourcils froncés. Il semblait ahuri. Comme s'il n'avait aucune idée du _comment_ il s'était fait attraper en pleine discussion avec celui qui avait à peine survécu à la Nuit du Nouveau Venu.

Alors que Malfoy continuait de le fixer bizarrement, Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et se lança.

"Ron souhaite que vous nous rejoigniez au marché aujourd'hui. Il dit qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il voudrait vous montrer."

Hermès, qui avait aussi regardé Harry bizarrement, ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

"Ah, bien sûr! Ce serait avec plaisir, oui…."

"Vous pouvez venir aussi," murmura Harry en direction de Malfoy. Il espérait qu'il lui dise non. En fait, s'il lui avait proposé, c'était uniquement par politesse. La sueur perlant sur son front, Harry fut soulagé en voyant Drago s'éloigner, prétextant quelque chose à propos d'épées. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de saluer Hermione. La pauvre fille avait du se pousser au dernier moment : il avait foncé sur elle avant de s'éloigner.

Un regard d'Hermione, et Harry cessa aussitôt d'appeler Drago pour le convaincre de revenir.

_N'essayez même pas, _semblait dire son regard, et Harry trembla dans ses bottines jusqu'à ce que Ron ne vienne les rejoindre.

"Hourra!" Il s'exclama. "Le monstre aux yeux gris est parti! Allons se balader!"

Il n'aurait pu choisir un meilleur moment.

**###**

Avec un aussi beau soleil, finalement Hermione était heureuse de cette petite sortie. Au début, elle s'était sentie coupable de laisser Malfoy à ses occupations, surtout en se rendant compte que presque tous les membres de la Garde étaient de sortie, par groupes de deux ou de trois. Elle savait qu'il devait être certainement le seul sur le banc de touche. Elle se sentait coupable, car elle savait qu'elle était la plus proche de lui. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un(e) ami(e) pour lui.

Peut-être devrait-elle l'encourager à rejoindre plus souvent les activités de groupe en dehors de la Garde ?

Mais rapidement, en réalisant que son humeur affectait celles d'Harry et de Ron, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'était pas la mère de Drago, encore moins sa conscience. Et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus se passer l'un de l'autre. S'il voulait de la compagnie, il savait où elle était.

En gardant ça à l'idée, Hermione commença à s'ouvrir plus à tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle se montrait plus enjouée. Essayant de ne pas penser à son passé, ses yeux et ses oreilles profitaient de l'ambiance de la ville, et de son carnaval. Si avant son entrée dans la Garde elle avait bien remarqué une certaine tension avec les habitants, cette petite guerre semblait oubliée pour cette journée. Tout le monde se saluait et souriait, trinquant ensemble, s'offrant même des draps de soie.

Harry et Ron, qui en avaient bénéficié, les remercièrent et continuèrent leur chemin dans la ville. Mais Hermione s'arrêta assez longtemps pour pouvoir leur glisser quelques pièces en guise de remerciement.

Elle prit même le temps de se glisser dans la tente d'un forgeron pour le remercier du fer-à-cheval, forgé gratuitement, qu'elle avait récupéré devant sa tente. Le forgeron était aveugle et lui offrit sa sympathie par un sourire. Il inclina la tête lorsqu'elle lui parla, et posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne.

-quand _tout _changea.

Hermione ne voyait pas grand chose. Elle était encore dans la tente, vous vous souvenez? Mais dehors, les gens s'étaient mis à crier lorsque des chevaux prirent place dans la fête. Un _click _arrêta les chevaux, et Hermione eut le soufflé coupé en voyant l'ombre menaçante d'un étalon contre le tissu de la tente. Un cheval fâché, remuant sa crinière et hennissant. Mais ensuite, elle vit quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre. Un grand homme corpulent descendait maintenant du cheval. Rien qu'à son ombre, elle devinait qu'il était aussi dangereux que son destrier.

Elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de la tente. Quelque chose lui disait que ce qui l'attendait là dehors, ce n'était que de _très mauvaises nouvelles_.

L'ombre de l'homme prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, puis commença à parler d'une voix forte.

"HUM HUM. JE VOUDRAIS VOUS INFORMER DE LA DISPARITION D'UNE DAME. SON NOM EST DAME HERMIONE GRANGER. IL S'AGIT D'UNE JEUNE FEMME D'À PEINE DIX-HUIT ANS. NOUS AVONS DES RAISONS DE CROIRE QU'ELLE EST ENTRÉE DANS CETTE VILLE LE MOIS DERNIER. SI VOUS NOUS GUIDEZ JUSQU'À ELLE, UNE RÉCOMPENSE IMPORTANTE VOUS ATTEND."

Hermione savait maintenant pourquoi cette silhouette lui paraissait si familière. C'était parce qu'elle n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à _Gregory Goyle._

Il l'avait rattrapée! Évidemment. De nos jours, si une Dame vient à disparaître, il y a peu de chances que rien ne soit fait pour la retrouver. La seule vraie question était : est-ce que ses parents étaient dans le coup ? Est-ce qu'Henley était là aussi ? Aidant cet ogre à retrouver sa sœur ?

"HUM HUM... LORD HENLEY GRANGER M'A AIDÉ À RECONSTITUER CE PORTRAIT DE MA FIANCÉE. S'IL VOUS PLAIT, JETEZ-Y UN COUP D'ŒIL ET RETROUVEZ-LA ! "

Bon eh bien c'est ce qui répondait à sa question. Sa vie s'effondrait autour de ses Oreilles et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était rester là, sans rien faire, alors que Goyle là-bas, signait son ordre d'exécution. C'était tout comme. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry et Ron pouvaient bien penser ? Bon très bien, Harry pigerait tout de suite parce qu'il savait qu'elle était une fille et le portrait devait être très ressemblant. S'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il était aveugle.

Hermione jeta un regard coupable au forgeron.

Sans vouloir l'offenser, évidemment.

Mais Ron? Comment réagira-t-il? Avait-il déjà vu la photo ? L'avait-il vu et avait-il déjà accusé Hermès, le roturier ? Les seuls détails qui la distinguaient d'une Dame, c'était ses cheveux courts, et son manque de vêtements raffinés.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Goyle parader encore avec sa photo en main, mais elle ne pouvait pas le confronter non plus.

Le confronter, ça voulait dire se laisser prendre: il ne la laisserait pas s'en aller comme ça. Ça voulait aussi dire une scène du même genre que leur toute première rencontre, il y a de cela des semaines. Elle s'en rappelait encore très bien, de la façon qu'elle avait eu d'esquiver la moindre de ses approches, cachée derrière le fauteuil, armée jusqu'aux dents, des coussins en guise de missiles.

"Monsieur," murmura-t-elle, s'asseyant près du forgeron. "Laissez-moi rester avec vous un moment. J'ai besoin d'un lieu sûr."

"Vous m'avez l'air bien troublé, jeune homme," murmura l'homme en retour, tirant sur les soies enveloppées autour du coup d'Hermione. Elle était surprise qu'il puisse le deviner, puisqu'il était dépourvu de toute vision. "Vite. Mettez ça autour de votre visage. Je m'occuperai du reste."

Pile au moment où Goyle entonna -"Où est le forgeron local ? J'ai besoin de nouveaux fers pour mes juments!"

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Un curieux (enfin, surtout un idiot) entrait à peine dans la tente, lorsqu'elle termina de se cacher sous le tissu. Il n'y avait aucune issue de secours. Il n'y avait rien d'assez grand/large/opaque pour cacher Hermione sans éveiller de soupçon. Arrangeant le tissu comme un turban autour de son visage, Hermione plaça les paumes de ses mains sur ses genoux, et prit une position semblable à celle de Bouddha.

"Ohhhmmmm," dit-elle bêtement.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la tente s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Il était _là__._

Elle pouvait sentir la présence de celui qui se rêvait sien, même de loin.

Elle pouvait l'imaginer les observer tous deux, avant de se diriger vers eux.

Une odeur d'alcool fort le suivait à la trace.

"Je veux _28_ fers-à-cheval _maintenant__."_

Hermione tressaillit.

"Vous allez les avoir tout de suite!," assura le forgeron, ne perdant pas un instant. "Mais je ne vois pas bien, vous savez. Assistant? Assistant! Allez me chercher le sac-à-dos dans la tente. Il est rempli de fers. J'espère qu'il y en aura assez pour apaiser notre gentleman."

Elle pouvait le faire. _Elle pouvait le faire_. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était se lever, et aller chercher un sac rempli de fers à l'arrière de la tente. Elle n'avait pas à relever la tête. Elle pouvait même le faire en regardant le sol et ses pieds, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait trébucher sur rien. Tout aurait pu suivre ce plan, et Goyle ne se serait jamais douté de rien – si seulement le vrai assistant n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour réapparaître dans la tente, déclarant un "Vous avez appelé?"

NON.

_NON!_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et tombèrent sur ceux de Goyle. Ils étaient globuleux et éteints comme jamais, mais la suspicion semblait maintenant les habiter.

"C'est vous!" Il s'étouffa. "C'est _vous__!"_

_"_C'est moi, en effet."

Qui avait dit ça ?! Ça ne ressemblait pas à sa voix, c'était beaucoup trop calme pour être elle !

Hermione s'en serait presque félicitée, si seulement Goyle ne lui avait pas donné un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sa tête partit sur le côté, brisant sa position de Buddha. Elle balança ses mains en arrière pour retrouver un peu d'équilibre. Elle voyait beaucoup d'étoiles, et peut-être un peu de rouge aussi. Goyle se rapprocha et l'attrapa par le col de ses vêtements.

"Vous pensiez pouvoir continuer à fuir_?" __Menaça-t-il,__alors que l'une de ses mains disparut sous les vêtements d'Hermione. _

Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez (même si être molestée était quelque chose de mauvais en soi). Une nouvelle douleur la secoua et elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle était blessée à la cuisse, jusqu'à ce que le couteau réémerge à nouveau et vienne se loger dans sa nuque.

_Il l'avait poignardée!_

_Le PORC l'avait POIGNARDÉE!_

L'assistant, qui était là depuis le début de la scène, s'empara des fers-à-cheval et les lança rapidement sur Goyle. Quand un dernier _clang_ cloua Goyle sur le sol, Hermione se tourna vers l'assistant, et faiblement, leva ses pouces en l'air.

"Jolis fers-à-cheval," dit-elle avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

**###**

De l'autre côté de la ville, Malfoy ignorait encore ce qui était arrivé à son "ami". Recouvert de sueur, il améliorait ses attaques, face à un ennemi invisible. Il se battait peut-être contre ses démons intérieurs, qui lui disaient que des amis, ce n'était jamais rien que des ennemis avec un sourire. Ou alors, peut-être imaginait-il Harry, entrainant Hermès loin de lui sans lui demander son avis…

Ou peut-être pensait-il à Hermès.

Pour être d'aussi _bonne compagnie_.

Il continua de s'entraîner à un rythme effréné, jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline dans le ciel. Il espionna aussi Lavande, occupée à l'observer dans un coin. Cette fois elle était avec des amis, toutes occupées à observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Drago retroussa sa lèvre et s'éloigna, avec une moue de dégoût, pensant qu'il serait destiné à épouser l'une d'entre elle s'il réchappait un jour vivant d'un combat.

Mais Drago était déjà marié à son épée, et il ne se voyait pas survivre au combat.

Vivre par l'épée, mourir par l'épée.

_Sa devise._

Il se ferait inscrire cette phrase sur son torse, s'il en avait le droit. Mais les hommes n'étaient pas autorisés à s'infliger de tels actes. Cela relevait d'une procédure beaucoup trop douloureuse : la chair devait être taillée, et l'encre, directement coulée sur la blessure à vif. En somme, une torture inutile, avait décrété le Roi.

Il prit un bain pour se changer les idées.

Après avoir traîné un moment dans la Cour, il s'installa ensuite sur un banc, étirant paresseusement ses pieds au soleil.

Il ne pensait pas à Hermès.

Il _jurait_ qu'il ne pensait pas à Hermès.

Mais quand il ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu, des cris paniqués l'empêchèrent de se décontracter. Drago avait vu des blessures dans le passé. Il avait même échappé à quelques unes au cours de sa vie. La plus récente (infligée par Errol) commençait à peine à cicatriser. Mais quand il vit Ron pousser avec panique la porte de la Garde, Drago sentit une certaine angoisse pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

La personne qui suivait était Harry, portant quelqu'un de petit dans ses bras.

Ce quelqu'un était inconscient, et était secoué en fonction des déplacements d'Harry, comme si toute vie avait quitté son corps. Ron avait à peine eu le temps d'appeler "UN MÉDECIN!" que déjà Drago s'était présenté devant eux, pâle en réalisant que ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Hermès. Est-ce que c'était la _préoccupation_, qui faisait battre son cœur si vite ? Non, certainement pas. Il voulait simplement évaluer la blessure, parce qu'il faisait partie de sa brigade, vous voyez.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?" Demanda-t-il tout en suivant le trio. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? En temps normal, il n'en avait rien à faire de leur bien-être.

"Pas vous," dit Ron méchamment, aidant Harry à porter Hermès, à la recherche d'une personne plus utile pour eux. Okay, alors Malfoy avait l'air d'un meneur. Il pouvait tuer dix personnes à mains nues, à lui tout seul. Mais les tueurs ont rarement le même toucher ou la même compassion que les guérisseurs, vous savez ?

Drago s'arrêta avant de se prendre une claque, sachant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Et en plus il avait d'autre chose à s'occuper, comme…

S'infiltrer dans l'infirmerie au milieu de la nuit pour savoir comment allait Hermès.

Ouais.

Alors il était _vraiment _préoccupé.

Et merde.

Drago s'avança silencieusement dans le corridor et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, juste pour vérifier si Hermès dormait paisiblement. Il n'avait pas prévu d'y rester longtemps, à peine deux minutes, tout au plus. Mais c'était sans compter le véritable état d'Hermès: quand il ouvrit la porte, il le découvrit allongé sur le lit, yeux grands ouverts.

Hermès ne reconnut pas Drago en le regardant. Sévèrement blessé, la vision défaillante par sa blessure, il fixait plutôt le plafond, luttant pour respirer.

Drago ferma la porte sans un bruit et s'approcha aux côtés d'Hermione, l'épée mystérieusement absente de ses hanches. Il ne voulait pas la toucher physiquement, mais il resta près d'elle, attendant que son regard rencontre le sien.

Il croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

"La prochaine fois que vous sortez de la Garde," Commença-t-il. "Vous m'emmènerez avec vous."

C'était sa manière de dire qu'il voulait être…

Le Protecteur.

Le Défenseur.

Et surtout…

_La personne à ses côtés. _


	9. Hermione, la guerrière

Hey !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 ! À bientôt, les loulous !

* * *

Tantôt consciente tantôt inconsciente une bonne partie de la nuit, Hermione ignorait si la venue de Drago était réelle ou non. Elle avait encore la tête dans les nuages quand une très belle infirmière entra dans la chambre, proposant de faire sa toilette.

Bien heureusement, Harry était là pour éviter au pire d'arriver.

"Non," Dit-il fermement, indiquant la porte. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, merci."

Il assurait ses arrières, comme elle le faisait pour lui.

L'infirmière quitta la pièce avec un "_humph!"__. Ronald rattrapa la porte grâce à son pied, l'ouvrant ensuite pour entrer à son tour, plutôt mal à l'aise. Il cachait ses mains derrière son dos et avait l'air de ne pas savoir où regarder, parce que le pantalon d'Hermès avait été coupé au niveau de ses cuisses, dévoilant quelques parcelles de sa peau. Il ne voulait pas regarder – mais il en avait tellement envie !_

Se disant qu'un petit coup d'œil ne ferait de mal à personne, Ronald fut plus que surpris en découvrant une jambe, totalement dépourvue de poil. Ce n'était pas normal, pour un homme! Les jambes de Ron tenaient du grizzly – enfin, étant roux, ces poils disparaissaient facilement au soleil - le résultat n'était pas si terrible.

"Je vous ai apporté ça," dit-il lentement, lui tendant un sac de petits remontants.

Hermione en avait besoin : elle semblait plus faible que jamais. Elle le remercia poliment en le prenant, puis s'allongea de nouveau dans le lit avec un soupir de défaite.

"Merci Ron. C'est très gentil de votre part. Mais on dirait bien que je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps ici, alors vous devriez le reprendre."

"_Quoi?" _

"Goyle-" Hermione soupira.

"_N'importe quoi!" _Ronald monta le ton. "Harry et moi, nous nous sommes occupés de lui, alors vous n'avez pas à vous en faire à ce sujet, Hermès."

Puisqu'Harry était le mieux placé pour comprendre la situation, et surtout pourquoi Goyle en avait après elle, elle lui lança un appel au secours du regard. Mais elle fut plus que surprise en découvrant l'air d'Harry – un air déterminé. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer lorsqu'elle était inconsciente ?

"Ron a raison, Hermès," Répliqua Harry, serrant légèrement sa main. "Nous avons dit à Goyle que s'il remettait encore un pied en ville, ou que s'il revenait escorté de ses laquets, nous, au titre de Personnels du Roi, le traquerons et trancherons sa gorge."

"Woah," Hermione était choquée. "Ça a l'air d'être du sérieux."

"Eh bien," Murmura-t-il, de manière à ce qu'Hermione soit la seule à le comprendre. "C'est du sérieux quand ça vous concerne."

Le regard de l'un plongea dans celui de l'autre. Pendant un dixième de seconde, ils partagèrent un moment si intense qu'Hermione se sentit obligée de détourner les yeux pour ne pas être gênée. Harry, pris au dépourvu, se racla la gorge et fit mine de reprendre contenance, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il faut dire que Ronald observait d'un air désapprobateur leur soudaine proximité.

Harry et Hermione se séparèrent donc, comme des conspirateurs coupables.

Mais la gratitude d'Hermione n'était égale à nulle autre pareille.

"Harry! Ron!" souria-t-elle. "Comment est-ce que je pourrai vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant ? Vous êtes les hommes les plus extraordinaires que j'ai rencontrés. J'aimerai tellement ne pas vous attirer de problèmes, comme je le fais. Si je savais comment me battre, vous n'auriez plus à vous en soucier ! _Je veux me battre_._"_

Légèrement gêné face à une telle déclaration, Ron se gratta l'oreille, ahuri. Si ça n'avait pas été Hermès, il se serait certainement pissé dessus à force de rire. Mais _c'était_ Hermès, ce qui changeait complètement la donne.

"Euh…Je peux vous apprendre."

_Et il le dit enfin!_

Hermione parut choquée l'espace d'une seconde, mais rapidement, un petit rire se fit entendre de sa part. "Vous feriez ça?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Ron se sentait spécial sous son regard, et aurait pu lui promettre de décrocher la lune, si sa récompense était de l'entendre rire encore.

Mais Harry ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée.

Il secoua la tête, l'air renfrogné, empêchant Ron de se réjouir de son initiative.

"Non." Déclara-t-il. "_Non._ Hermès, vous semblez oublier vos blessures?_"_

"Oh, ça ?" Hermione secoua la main dans l'air. "Ce sera guéri en un rien de temps!"

"_Non!" __Si Harry étalait la raison au grand jour, ça le sauverait de pas mal de soucis. Mais Ron était là, et Hermès ne semblait pas relever les signaux qu'il envoyait. Elle semblait les comprendre comme des gestes nerveux. Blasé, Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains tout en lâchant un long gémissement de frustration. _

Ça le soulagea un peu.

"Vous êtes dans la Garde Royale, ce serait plus que censé si vous vous entrainiez au maniement d'une épée," Décréta Ron. "Je sais! Nous irons à la Salle des Épées dès que vous irez mieux! Nous vous trouverons une épée digne de ce nom ! Ensuite, nous vous apprendrons les bases, et vous évoluerez petit à petit. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?"

"Peut-on y aller maintenant ?"

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Hermione repoussa ses couvertures et balança joyeusement ses jambes hors du lit, prête à se lever. Instantanément, Harry poussa un bruit de mécontentement, mais se ravisa en la voyant marcher lentement vers Ron. Clairement, la blessure n'était pas si dramatique qu'il l'avait cru la nuit dernière.

Ron releva les yeux vers Harry, et sourit à l'autre garçon.

"Bon eh bien...Je suppose que oui."

"Allons-y! Allons-y! Allons-y!" Elle aurait pu sauter dans tous les sens, si seulement la situation le lui avait permis. Au lieu de ça, elle accepta le soutien de Ron à chacun de ses pas.

La Salle des Épées…La même sale dans laquelle Lavande avait tenté de séduire Drago Malfoy. Quelle coïncidence!

Hermione admira, craintive, toutes les épées qui y étaient loges pour défendre sa Majesté. Certaines étaient courtes et émoussées, parfait pour attaquer l'ennemi de près. D'autres étaient plus longues mais semblaient contrefaites, vilainement aiguisées. Effrayantes. Selon Ron, le meilleur moyen d'acquérir rapidement des réflexes, c'était de s'entraîner avec des épées plus lourdes.

Elles donnaient une musculature plus forte, disait-il, et Hermione frissonna à cette idée.

Elle y était.

Elle apprenait à se _battre__._

Elle accepta l'épée avec une révérence, et manqua de faire tomber la lame sur son pied. Ron secoua la tête avant de lui en donner une autre.

"_Bougez."_

"BOUGEZ!"

Grognant, Hermione balança l'épée sur le côté, faisant siffler l'air. Emportée par son élan, elle manqua de toucher le torse de Ron, et baissa ensuite l'épée à la manière des Samurai. Ron avait reculé d'un bond pile au bon moment, et maintenant il le jugeait de haut en bas, secouant la tête.

"Vous n'avez aucun contrôle," Murmura Ron. "C'est presque sans espoir."

Malgré tout, il lui dit de revenir vers lui pour une nouvelle leçon, lorsque sa jambe serait complètement guérie.

**###**

Trois semaines plus tard, c'était comme observer quelqu'un d'autre. Ronald se recula et admira son travail: Hermès répétait encore et encore les mouvements d'attaque et de repli, l'épée en main.

Il aurait pu continuer de vanter ses talents de professeur, si à ce moment Hermès n'avait pas eu deux mains gauches en manquant de se prendre le manche de l'épée en pleine tête.

Ron soupira.

Même si son ami n'avait pas beaucoup de force, il maîtrisait plutôt bien les bases. Il surpassait Neville grâce à sa détermination.

Et pour Ron, c'était un plaisir coupable que de le voir se mouvoir souplement, attaquant un ennemi imaginaire.

Pfiouh!

Malfoy avait remarqué ce changement chez Hermès aussi. Il n'était pas le seul à être différent. Même quand il était de mauvaise humeur, même quand il ne voulait parler à personne, 'quelqu'un' attirait toujours son regard. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Hermès. Malfoy ne faisait pas vraiment de favoritisme – mais c'était un tollé lorsqu'il plaça Hermès près de Neville pour faire juger aux autres de la différence de leur niveau.

"Je veux que vous fassiez tous comme moi."

Il commença une succession de mouvements compliqués et spectaculaires. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux, espérant qu'ils reproduisent ses gestes à la perfection, sans oublier le moindre détail. Tous se regardèrent, désespérés, et tentèrent une pâle imitation des mouvements de leur bourreau. Neville, lui, refusait de faire quoi que ce soit. Drago, qui le fixait d'un air mécontent, fut distrait par les mouvements d'Hermès, qui concentré, recréait ceux de Drago.

Ses premiers essais étaient maladroits, mais elle réussit quelques manœuvres.

Elle n'avait pas fait tout l'exercice, et c'était loin d'être parfait – mais Drago ordonna une pause au reste de la classe et fit signe à Hermione de s'avancer.

"Classe," Annonça-t-il. "On dirait que nous avons un nouveau talent parmi nous. Hermès. Me feriez-vous le plaisir d'un duel ?"

"Quoi ?" Hermione pâlit -

Malheureusement, elle devait s'y plier.

Se rappelant du combat qui les avait opposés tous deux après qu'Hermès ait rejoint la Garde, Drago testa l'évolution de ses réflexes. Il la forçait à attaquer ou à se replier. Il notait une grande amélioration dans son jeu de jambes. Drago le reconnut en la laissant prendre la main les trois premières minutes du duel. Mais ensuite, il reprit le contrôle et la fit trébucher, la désarmant, et sonnant ainsi sa défaite.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cette chute aurait été humiliante. Aussi, il ne partit pas dans un grand discours sur ce qui venait de se passer.

"Même quelqu'un au meilleur niveau qui puisse exister risque de perdre un jour ou l'autre. Pas parce qu'il ne se sera pas assez entrainé, simplement parce que les soldats sont plus enclins à tomber dans leurs propres pièges, malavisés. Ils sont remplis d'arrogance et baissent la garde. Souvenez-vous de toujours vous battre pour votre vie, et pas pour jouer au plus malin en montrant qui est le plus fort d'entre vous. Ne rabaissez pas notre Roi."

Il se retourna ensuite pour aider Hermès à se redresser. Le visage de celui-ci était rouge.

"Comment vous avez fait ça?" attaqua-t-elle. Il ramena sa main vers lui. Hermione s'était relevée d'elle-même, et époussetai à présent son pantalon de la poussière du sol. Les autres garçons, pantois, haussèrent les épaules puis retournèrent à leurs propres exercices. Drago Malfoy était censé être son ami, et pourtant, sa manière de la traiter parfois donnait l'impression à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas si désirée.

Hermione renifla, et commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. Malfoy. Sa main nue entourait son avant-bras, et Hermione sentait la chaleur de sa peau. Puis, la froideur de son regard.

"Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect," Murmura-t-il, pour qu'eux seuls comprennent.

"Ce que vous pouvez être hypocrite Malfoy," chuchota Hermione en retour. "C'était quoi, ça ? Oh, c'est le _combat_ qui compte, mais pas la _compétence_ ? On ne peut pas se battre sans être compétent de quoi que ce soit ! Vous dites que vous ne voulez pas que nous nous utilisions comme de la chair à canon, et pourtant c'est ce que vous faites avec vos petites démonstrations ! Et ça sert à quoi ? Hein ? Alors quoi, il y a des règles pour vous, et des règles pour nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir s'améliorer ?"

Elle tira violemment son bras de la poigne du blond. Elle fit en sorte que ce contact ne lui manque pas. Malfoy arborait maintenant une petite mine. À chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec lui, tout n'était plus que chaleur. Son ventre était parcouru de douloureuses sensations, aussi. Comme des étincelles qui danseraient sur sa peau. C'était douloureux. Et curieusement agréable.

Mais cette fois, Hermione était déterminée à s'éloigner pour rejoindre Ron, un peu plus loin – pourtant, elle fut encore stoppée.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les leçons que je vous donne."

Hermione se figea.

"Vous n'obtenez aucune _vraie expérience_ avec tous ces mouvements. Quand viendra l'heure du combat, vous serez seuls face à l'ennemi. C'est là-bas que le feu qui brûle en vous se montre enfin. Les compétences ne vous sauveront pas, mais l'expérience, si."

Hermione voulait lui faire face et l'attaquer sur les âneries monumentales qu'il venait de dire. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha - et Hermione savait qu'il y avait quand même une part de vérité dans son discours. Ses trois semaines d'entrainement n'avaient-elles pas été complètement inutiles quand Malfoy l'avait jugée « inapte » ? Ces quelques minutes où ils avaient échangé des coups n'avaient jamais été qu'une vaste blague. Drago contrôlait tout depuis le début.

Et Hermione n'en avait eu _aucune_ idée.

Soudain, curieuse d'apprendre plus sur le monde et la pensée de Drago, Hermione rangea son épée et retourna à ses côtés. Ils se mirent à marcher ensemble, côte à côte.

"Comment êtes-vous devenu si doué?" Tenta Hermione.

Malfoy prit un moment avant de répondre.

"Les combats de rue. Mon père était un homme cruel qui faisait toujours passer l'argent avant nos réels besoins. Il comprit rapidement que la meilleure manière de s'en procurer, c'était de faire entrer son fils dans des combats de rue où l'un des assaillants vivrait…et l'autre mourrait."

Hermione déglutit.

"Ils étaient sanglants," Il eut un sourire désabusé. "Je me souviens de ça. Et souvent, c'était contre toute attente. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette idée se voyait dans ma manière de me battre. J'étais féroce. Je me battais, bec et ongle. Je m'assurai toujours que j'avais bien gagné. Même si je savais que celui que j'avais tué était parfois un père de famille, ou un homme aimé – pas comme moi." Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'hanté.

"Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez," Déclara Hermione, toute tremblante.

Son cerveau lui hurlait _vas-t-en, cours aussi vite que tu peux_. L'homme qui marchait à ses côtés était un meurtrier – quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de regrets. Mais en un seul regard, Hermione comprit qu'elle se trompait sur lui.

Malfoy semblait triste. Fatigué.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de jubilation, ou de fierté sur son visage. Instinctivement, Hermione s'approcha et laissa leurs bras se toucher pour qu'il puisse sentir sa présence. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il ne relevait pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'arrêta de marcher et s'appuya contre elle de toutes ses forces. Hermione était plus que surprise. Voilà un homme qui ne montrait jamais aux autres ses faiblesses. Et pourtant le voilà, l'utilisant comme un support. Un vide-larmes. Si elle ne le soutenait pas, elle était sûre qu'il tomberait tête la première. Il lui paraissait si faible ainsi.

Elle pouvait sentir quelques larmes couler le long de sa nuque.

"Malfoy," Hermione tenta de contrôler ses émotions de son mieux. "Je crois que vous devriez y retourner."

Il se raidit contre elle.

"P-Pas à cet horrible endroit," le rassura-t-elle. "Mais je pense que vous devriez élargir vos qualités de combat à un cercle de personnes plus important. Cette fois, votre père ne sera pas sur votre dos, et personne n'aboiera pour voir couler votre sang. La dernière fois que je suis allée en ville, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait des combats de rue « amicaux ». Personne n'y meurt. La récompense du gagnant, c'est sa fierté intacte."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, retenant son souffle.

"Et…Et je pense qu'il est grand temps de remplacer ces mauvais souvenirs par de meilleurs."

Malfoy ferma les yeux à nouveau. Les traits de son visage transpiraient de douleur.

"Je ne pars pas de cette Garde sans vous," Grinça-t-il, écartant tout de suite cette idée. "Et c'est certainement mieux que _vous _faisiez partie de ces combats de rue pour gagner en expérience. _Vous en avez besoin_."

Et c'est là qu'Hermione comprit. Drago commençait à devenir dépendant d'elle. Une dépendance qui ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Quand elle était entrée dans la Garde, sa priorité était de se retrouver au beau milieu de livres. Mais maintenant, sa priorité avait changé – il y avait des personnes qui comptaient pour elle désormais. Quand elle a appris à se battre, ce n'était pas vraiment pour _elle,_ mais bien pour _eux_.

Maintenant, Hermione savait qu'elle allait être sur le front, aux côtés de ses camarades..

Elle n'était pas une lâche.

Un hasard extraordinaire.

Une lubie.

Elle ne laisserait jamais ses amis partir au combat seuls, et retourner tranquillement à sa vie d'avant.

_C'était hors de question. _

_"_Okay," Dit-elle. Drago ouvrit les yeux et l'observa en silence.

"Je suis d'accord. Allons à l'un de ces combats Dimanche prochain. Peu importe que vous veniez ou non, j'irai, et je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Alors, à plus tard, Malfoy. Et si je n'y arrive pas…Pas de leçon de morale."

Hermione tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Frappé de stupeur, cette fois, Drago ne l'en empêcha pas. Bon sang, Hermès était si irritant ! N'avait-elle pas entendu le baratin de Drago ? Son dérapage honteux, sa volonté de ne pas partir d'ici sans elle ? Hermès était-il aveugle à toute marque d'affection ?

_C'était tellement frustrant !_

Furieux, Drago marcha dans la direction opposée, se jurant d'accompagner Hermès Dimanche prochain, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire.


	10. Des sentiments, et un peu de pluie

Hello !

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Bonne rentrée, et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Hermione fit mine de ne pas être déçue quand au réveil, elle aperçut le lit vide de Drago.

C'était Dimanche matin. Il était assez tôt, et la plupart des garçons étaient encore au lit, ronflant. Souriant à cette image, Hermione profita de leur état second pour se glisser hors des draps, et se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée.

Après avoir pris un peu d'argent et attaché ses bottes, Hermione était enfin prête pour se rendre en ville.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Drago avait eu exactement la même idée une heure plus tôt, et qu'il surveillait les allées et venues de la Grande Porte.

"Malfoy!" S'exclama-t-elle. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en l'observant. "Vous êtes là!"

"Où voulez-vous que je sois ?" Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais pas sourde pour un sou, Hermione comprit chacun de ses mots. Et en les comprenant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il sacrifiait son temps libre pour être avec elle! Pour la protéger, comme il lui avait dit, depuis son terrible incident. Hermione se répéta de ne rien faire de stupide pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance, comme lui offrir un câlin par exemple. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Malfoy lui tourna ensuite le dos pour ouvrir la Grande Porte.

Son épée se balançait lentement au fil de ses pas, à sa place habituelle : sa hanche gauche.

Espérant que ça ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait (que Drago serait prêt à passer ses nerfs sur quiconque), elle lui emboîta le pas et ils rejoignirent ensemble la ville.

Ils arrivaient pile au bon moment: au fil de leurs pas, la ville commençait à prendre vie tout autour d'eux. De vieilles dames soulevaient des tapis précieux et les exposait sur une corde mince. Armées d'une tapette, elles les époussetaient ensuite, à la lueur faible du jour. Juste à côté, des jeunes femmes sortaient timidement des paniers d'osiers, et y exposaient quelques fruits, certains plus mûrs que d'autres. Fruits qui bientôt furent recouverts de la poussière des tapis.

Hermione, qui depuis toute petite était habituée aux produits de la plus haute qualité, en fut abasourdie.

Mais pour Drago, c'était comme revoir les mêmes scènes, encore et encore. Il observa une paysanne ramasser l'une de ses pommes sur le sol, cracher dessus, et l'astiquer avec sa propre bave dans l'espoir de la faire briller. Elle l'essuya ensuite grâce à un pan de sa robe, et la remit au beau milieu des autres fruits, comme si de rien n'était.

Une seconde après, la pomme était dérobée en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

"Vous avez vu ça?" Murmura-t-il à Hermione, lui montrant la "scène de crime" d'un mouvement de tête. En à peine deux bouchées, le voleur eut raison de la pomme. Il gratifia la paysanne de quelques tapes sur le crâne.

"Mer-ci," Dit-il, alors que sous la force de ce molosse, la femme tomba à genoux.

Drago pouffa de rire, et se tourna vers Hermione pour partager son amusement avec elle – mais aucun amusement n'étirait les traits d'Hermès. Sourcils froncés, il fixait le _géant-mangeur-de-pomme_, comme paralysé. Il arqua un sourcil et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au géant, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait de si spécial. Le géant fixait aussi Hermès, intrigué. Drago se demanda quelle pouvait être l'étrange relation qui unissait ces deux-là.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient.

Ou qu'Hermès ait pu le reconnaitre par sa réputation.

Mais bien avant que Drago puisse choisir entre ces deux théories, le géant pointa un doigt vers Hermès. Quelque chose dans son regard criait _danger_. Mais autrement, c'était dur de mettre un nom sur le flot d'émotions qui parcourait son visage à cet instant précis (surtout avec un visage si peu avantageux). Cependant, la tension de ses muscles ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Colère. Rage. Un peu de trahison. Mais surtout - COLÈRE!

"VOUS!" Hurla-t-il, une pluie de postillons goût pomme volant dans les airs. "VOUS ÊTES MORT!"

"Oh-oh," Hermione grimaça, amèrement ironique. "J'avais complètement oublié..."

"Hermès?" Demanda un Drago confus. Par automatisme, sa main se plaça sur le manche de son épée, et il noua ses doigts autour de cette dernière, prêt à tout moment à attaquer. Même s'il avait prévu de l'emmener à un combat de rue, on dirait bien que c'est le combat de rue qui venait à eux. Qui était ce monstre ? Et pourquoi Drago était-il si réticent à l'idée de laisser Hermès se débrouiller seul avec lui ?

"Rappelez-moi de qui il s'agit," Insista Drago.

"Graup," Répliqua simplement Hermione. Elle mit ses mains de part et autre de sa bouche, de manière à ce que sa voix se porte le plus loin possible.

"Je suis vraiment désolée," Cria-t-elle. "Je vous avais promis de la nourriture-"

"Faites attention à vous," Menaça Graup.

"Et je-"

Mais la voix d'Hermione ne fut plus qu'un long cri, lorsque Graup se dirigea rapidement vers elle et la frappa au visage. Drago recula d'un bond, surpris de tant d'agilité de la part d'une "bête" comme celle-là. Il tira rapidement son épée de son fourreau, mais fut choqué devant le manque de réaction de Graup. Le géant l'ignorait totalement (ce qui était risqué, puisqu'en étant armé, il représentait la plus grande menace). Il poursuivait toujours Hermès, assoiffé de vengeance.

"Vous vous souvenez?" Grinça le géant. "Vous vous souvenez, que je vous ai promis la raclée du siècle, si nos chemins se croisaient encore?"

"En fait, je suis celui qui vous a suggéré cela," Corrigea Hermione, qui regretta ses mots peu après les avoir dit.

Drago lui était toujours sous le choc, l'épée encore figée, en l'air, et la bouche largement entrouverte. Il était rare de le voir si démuni face à une situation, si peu sûr de lui. D'ailleurs, il ne revint à lui que lorsque quelques passants autour, s'empressèrent de rire de lui.

Subitement repris dans le feu de l'action, Drago tournoyait autour de Graup comme une panthère autour de sa proie, guettant le moment propice pour fondre sur sa victime.

Attendre, toujours attendre.

Une occasion en or se présenta : Graup, en un mouvement malavisé, essayait encore d'atteindre Hermès pour le blesser. Il tournait le dos à Drago. Hermione, aux premières loges de ce spectacle terrifiant, se figea d'horreur lorsque Drago fit deux profondes entailles le long des omoplates de Graup, le rendant plus vulnérable. L'effroi d'Hermione grandit encore lorsque Graup retomba lourdement sur le dos. Cela produisit une secousse qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un début de tremblement de terre.

Sentant la victoire, Drago s'approcha de lui. Posant un pied sur son ventre, il pointa ensuite le bout de sa lame sur la gorge du géant.

"Rendez-vous," Ordonna-t-il.

Il essaya d'ignorer les gémissements d'Hermione, qui s'était maintenant agenouillée près de la tête de Graup, quémandant son pardon. Autour d'eux, quelques rires. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Ne préférant pas le savoir, Drago décida de les ignorer et écouta la conversation à sens-unique d'Hermès.

"Graup-"

"Vous avez fait tellement pour moi-"

"Je suis tellement désolée-"

"Tout ça, c'est de ma faute-"

Avec dégoût, Drago regardait le corps allongé sur le sol puis Hermès. "Éloignez vous de lui!" Murmura-t-elle, lui jetant un regard assassin, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède finalement à sa demande.

Drago, qui n'aimait pas ça du tout, se redressa et s'éloigna du corps du Géant, regardant n'importe où, sauf au sol. Hermione continuait de roucouler et d'attendrir Graup, jusqu'à ce que le Géant, toujours sonné par l'attaque, oublie toute trace de haine envers Hermès. Et ça marchait : se faisait, il recommençait à s'attacher à Hermès.

C'était là le point faible de Graup: il ressentait clairement une sympathie toute particulière pour Hermione, et elle aurait été bien idiote de ne pas en profiter.

"Tenez, Graup," Murmura Hermione. "Voilà une bourse remplie de pièces. Je veux que vous la preniez. Quand vous avez faim, achetez-vous ce qui vous plait, d'accord ? Je pense que vous en aurez pour un mois avec ça... "

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'observer la scène, incrédule.

Il secouait la tête et regarda Hermès, comme s'il était devenu fou. Il était _vraiment_ devenu fou. Ce "Graup", ou quel que soit son prénom, avait essayé de le réduire en pièce il n'y a même pas une heure de cela. Et maintenant, il avait droit aux plus nobles attentions ? Ayant bien envie de lui demander ce qui pouvait lui prendre, Drago resta de glace lorsqu'Hermès joua encore les martyrs. Pour se faire pardonner, il proposait au géant de les accompagner pour un petit-déjeuner chaud.

Bon sang!

Il espérait rentrer de tout son cœur, mais ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

**###**

La situation s'empira encore lorsque Graup les emmena chez lui. Ils y firent la connaissance d'Hagrid. Oh, Hagrid avait quelque chose d'agréable, ne vous méprenez pas. Et il n'était pas aussi intimidant que son demi-frère, Graup. Mais surnommé "la Hutte d'Hagrid", le domicile était décoré de manière étrange, et un chien (ou plutôt gros molosse) traînait un paquet de bave au moindre de ses déplacements.

Drago tomba immédiatement de son piédestal.

Hermione, elle, était dans son élément – jouer avec Crockdur comme s'il n'était pas effrayant du tout – et manger le gâteau trop dur d'Hagrid. Elle n'avait rien dit quand ses gencives l'avaient fait souffrir devant ce gâteau immangeable.

"Harry et Ron aimeraient beaucoup cet endroit," Dit-elle, enjouée."Et je suis certain qu'ils aimeraient aussi _vous_ rencontrer, Hagrid-" Et bla, bla, bla.

S'ennuyant, Drago sortit de la Hutte et en profita pour en faire le tour, curieux. Le chien le suivit des yeux et aboya de l'intérieur. Drago lui jeta un regard mauvais, comme pour lui dire de la fermer.

_Et ça avait marché._

Appréciant ce silence, Drago reprit son exploration et découvrit une nature, dans sa beauté la plus pure. Une petite perle. Un paradis. Un peu plus loin, un champ de maïs se balançait lentement, au gré du vent. Jaune vif. Les grains chatouillaient les jambes de Drago quand il s'y avança.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi calme. Il s'était rarement senti autant en osmose avec la nature. En temps normal, il détruisait ce qu'elle créait.

Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Hermione s'était excusée auprès des deux autres et l'avait suivi. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'un _grrrrr __se fit entendre _près du champ. Le _grrrrr_ s'accentua et s'avança. Drago se retourna, intrigué.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, c'était le poil noir d'un molosse qui lui sautait dessus, et une langue remplie de bave.

"Stop," Grogna-t-il, alors que Crockdur le léchait joyeusement.

Un peu plus loin dans le chant, un léger rire se fit entendre. Drago aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille.

"C'est vous qui me l'avez envoyé, n'est-ce pas?" Il repoussa le chien et se leva. Il ne fit pas un geste. Il attendait simplement qu'Hermès se manifeste. Ce qui ne manqua pas: Hermione sortit de sa cachette d'un bond et se mit à courir, les maïs dansant autour d'elle. Le jeu du chat et de la souris ? Vraiment ? Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Crockdur avant de se mettre à courir après Hermione. Crockdur, qui les suivait joyeusement, le distancia sans peine.

Grâce à son flair, il conduisit Drago à la nouvelle cachette d'Hermione.

_En haut d'un arbre, en plein milieu du champ. _

Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans la manière qu'il avait de la regarder. De prédateur. Sans rien dire, Drago fit le tour de l'arbre. Hermione se força à ne plus bouger. Mais lorsqu'il testa la robustesse d'une branche, elle gémit et posa sa tête contre l'arbre.

Sa traque avait ce quelque chose qui la gênait.

Son côté prédateur, sûr de lui, avait quelque chose de dangereux.

Si Drago montait jusqu'à elle, que devrait-elle faire ? Lui offrir son corps en guise de soumission ?

Elle le désirait.

Elle le désirait _vraiment beaucoup_.

BON SANG, À QUOI PENSAIT-ELLE ? Drago la prenait pour un homme ! Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas poursuivie pour la déshabiller et profiter d'elle. Hermione sortit de sa transe en voyant que Drago s'apprêtait à monter. "NON!"

"Ne montez pas!" Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces. "Je vais descendre! Je vais descendre!"

Une première goutte de pluie tomba sur son nez. Crockdur, qui n'aimait pas l'eau, grogna un peu et se hâta de rejoindre la Hutte, là où quatre murs chauds le protègeraient. Et en à peine une minute, le temps changea : il pleuvait des cordes, les trempant ainsi tous les deux en quelques secondes.

Drago souriait. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire arrogant. Plutôt _amusé_. Il observait Hermès, qui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir son équilibre sur sa branche.

"Vous feriez mieux de descendre maintenant," Cria-t-il. Hermione manqua de perdre l'équilibre en le découvrant trempé de la tête aux pieds: son haut se collait à son torse, et dessinait le moindre de ses muscles. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage. Il était magnifique.

Mais la pluie devenait de plus en plus intense. Alors, elle se dépêcha de descendre de sa cachette, se répétant de ne pas le regarder, si elle ne voulait pas tomber. Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, sa main dérapa d'une branche, et elle tomba dans les bras de Drago.

_Le paradis._

Non, ce n'était pas le paradis.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, tremblante, glacée, et aperçut un Drago, qui yeux fermés, penchait la tête en arrière. Il semblait apprécier la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement: il parlait. Ou plutôt, il mimait la parole. Dans cette posture, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il demandait à Dieu de le prendre. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Drago, elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, sans succès.

Hermione baissa les yeux et remarqua les mains de Drago sur ses hanches: il la pressait contre lui.

Riant, Hermione passa finalement ses bras autour de son cou, et Drago euphorique, lui lançait le plus beau de ses sourires.

C'était ça.

Le _moment._

**###**

Quelques heures plus tard, et de retour à la Garde, Drago, avec un sourire paresseux, s'essorait les cheveux avec une serviette.

Il se sentait léger, pour une fois, comme s'il arrêtait de porter le monde sur ses épaules.

Hermès était vraiment une nuisance accommodante. Une nuisance, parce qu'il pouvait traîner Drago dans un tas de choses où il n'aurait pas aimé être trainé. Et « accommodante », parce qu'il rendait Drago heureux.

Parfois.

Secouant la tête pour chasser l'eau de ses cheveux, Drago sortit ensuite de la tête et se dirigea vers la place. Il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans les cuisines (et demander un repas bien chaud), lorsque le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre attire son attention. Curieux, il se dirigea vers ce bruit. C'était la porte de la Bibliothèque du Roi. Entrouverte, une lumière claire s'en dégageait. Des ombres se dessinaient aussi sur le sol. Des bruits de conversation.

Écouter aux portes était un crime: c'était même considéré comme une trahison.

Mais Drago s'en fichait.

Drago s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, poussant lentement la porte. Enfin, les voix devinrent plus claires.

"- je crains que le Roi Voldemort n'approche. Ses troupes se sont mises en marche depuis la Provence, et elles seront à Paris dans une dizaine de jours."

"_Mais le Roi Albus-" _

Quelqu'un d'autre.

_"Le Roi Albus, est-il au courant ? Avons-nous assez de temps pour construire une armée de défense ?__"_

"Évidemment qu'il le sait !" coupa le Professeur. "Ce n'est pas un idiot ! Il a déjà appelé les meilleurs de la Brigade autour de son château."

En voilà du nouveau. Jusqu'ici, Drago n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Et en responsable de l'une des Brigades, il avait été habitué à être appelé à se battre pour défendre _n'importe quel_ château. Quelque chose se serra en lui, à l'idée qu'il n'était peut-être pas désiré pour cette mission. Il se força à écouter la suite.

"_-Foy est-il toujours ici?"_

_"__Nous lui apporteront les nouvelles dans la matinée. Drago n'en sera pas surpris, il a toujours su que ce jour viendrait. _Le Roi Albus veut un guerrier juste et noble à leurs côtés."

_"Avez-vous une idée de qui il choisira ?__"_

_"_J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet-"

Drago, qui ne voulait plus rien entendre de cette histoire, se retira et retourna dans sa tente. L'idée d'un bon repas chaud s'était évanouie depuis bien longtemps. En entrant, Hermès lui offrit un sourire franc, Harry le regarda et fronça les sourcils, et Ron tentait de se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il les ignora tous, et se coucha sans plus de cérémonie.

Contrairement à ceux qui se tournaient pendant la nuit, lui dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il ne se réveilla que tardivement le lendemain matin.

Il venait à peine de se réveiller quand le Professeur Binns fit son entrée dans la tente. Il n'y était pas venu depuis qu'il avait escorté Hermès jusqu'à son bureau, il y a des semaines.

Mais il observa Drago de la même manière, et se dirigea vers lui.

"Drago," Dit-il tout haut, permettant à certains habitants de la tente de découvrir quel était le prénom de Malfoy pour la première fois. "C'est le cœur lourd, que je vous envoie rencontrer le Roi Albus à son château. Là-bas, vous discuterez tactiques de batailles pour la dernière fois, avant la grande bataille finale. Prenez quelqu'un avec vous. Quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance, et avec qui votre point de vue ne peut pas diverger."

Drago n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps avant de donner son choix.

"Je choisis Hermès," Affirma-t-il.

Quelques petits indices sur le prochain chapitre:

**A) Il sera plus long que celui-ci ; ****  
****B) Vous ferez connaissance avec Pansy Parkinson ****  
****C) Drago et Hermès devront partager un lit, mais ils ne seront pas les seuls ! Le chapitre se concentrera sur eux toutefois. **


	11. Oh Shiriya, Shiriya

Hey !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre, cette fois-ci !

Tout comme l'auteur original de cette fiction, je vous conseille d'écouter "_Hips don't lie_" de Shakira, ça résume parfaitement ce chapitre!

On se rapproche de plus en plus du chapitre 14 (a) Impatients ?

* * *

Le vrai nom de Pansy Parkinson n'était pas Pansy. C'était Shiriya Alkeez. Un prénom signe d'origine Libanaise. Si elle avait adopté un prénom qui sonnait plus Anglophone, c'était avant tout pour attirer ses clients plus facilement. Et, pour le côté un peu « Western », qui lui plaisait bien, aussi. Mais quiconque la voyait pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'elle avait quelque chose d'exotique. De longues tresses noires, des yeux en amande, des dents d'une blancheur éclatante, une peau brune et douce. Pansy était une très belle femme.

Et une danseuse orientale.

Les autres filles, qui dansaient derrière elle derrière son grand final, venaient elles aussi du Liban.

Elles étaient en nombre non négligeable, et elles n'aimaient pas le fait que Pansy soit plus populaire qu'elles.

Pansy avait rapidement capturé l'attention des hommes étrangers. En ondulant ses courbes gracieusement, c'est comme si elle les ensorcelait. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était remuer son bonnet D, et instantanément, tous les hommes bavaient dans leurs bières.

C'est ainsi que le Roi Albus, au début, avait entendu parler de leur troupe.

Inquiet que le moral de ses troupes ne soit pas au beau fixe, le Roi Albus s'était tourné vers son fidèle conseiller et lui avait demandé quelques recommandations. Ils firent venir des bouffons de cour, des clowns – mais il semblait que les plus réactives étaient les femmes, et non les hommes.

Il y avait sans cesse une nouvelle compagnie qui se produisait à la cour – Pansy et son équipe avaient conçu un spectacle, spécialement pour eux.

C'est ce qui se préparait: Pansy rajoutait un peu plus de poudre rouge sur ses lèvres. Elle autorisant une servante à souligner son regard par un trait de khôl. La transformation était saisissante. Son regard était captivant. Elle sourit à son reflet et baissa un peu plus son corset, le tissue appuyant sur sa poitrine pour la rendre un peu plus proéminente.

Au fond de la pièce, deux femmes s'échangeaient des messes-basses.

"Elle a besoin de toujours faire sa pute?" se plaignit une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse, flamboyante. Ginny, qu'elle s'appelait.

"Pansy ne fait pas ça parce que c'est une pute," chuchota Luna en retour. "C'est comme si elle se cachait derrière un masque. Une fois que le maquillage est en place, et qu'elle secoue ses seins, c'est comme si elle disait au monde que Pansy Parkinson avait disparu, et qu'une dominatrice l'a remplacée."

"Quand même," Ginny roula des yeux. "_Regardez-la."_

Les deux filles regardèrent à nouveau la scène. Pansy refit son apparition, cette fois entièrement costumée. Elle portait un bedlah, composé en grande partie de pièces d'or et de quelques perles. La ceinture, autour de son abdomen, était décorée de la même façon. Ces deux parties créent un effet éblouissant, parfait contraste avec son pantalon de soie, bleu aqua.

Pansy donna un petit coup de hanche sur la gauche, faisant tinter les ornements de sa tenue.

"Elle ne laisse aucune chance aux hommes," soupira Luna.

**###**

Hermione aurait du se sentir d'humeur joviale. Et c'était le cas, quelque part. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle allait quitter la Garde Royale. Elle allait voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. Mais elle n'avait qu'à regarder autour d'elle pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir.

Déjà, il avait fallu dire au revoir à Harry.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de longs discours. Ils s'étaient contentés de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant un peu. Pour Ronald, c'était encore pire – il n'avait pas arrêté de renifler de la journée, et quand ce fut l'heure du grand départ, il murmura un petit "_Bye-Bye" __avant de s'enfuir_, pour ne pas se faire plus de mal.

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que du départ d'Hermès.

Neville ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle partait, ou pourquoi Drago l'avait choisie. Seamus, de qui Hermione n'était pourtant pas si proche que ça, avait couru à l'intérieur de la tente pour la serrer contre lui et déposer un baiser sur son front.

Tous les autres garçons ne s'étaient pas prêté à l'exercice.

C'était un silencieux, et plutôt sombre au revoir. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle ne partait que quatre jours avec Malfoy. 4 longues journées solitaires, sans ses camarades, et en compagnie de leur bourreau démoniaque…Soudain, quelqu'un près du lac cria « Une méduse ! ». Tous sautèrent sur cette occasion pour sortir de la tente. Tous, sauf Neville, qui courut dans la direction opposée…Et Harry, qui avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à dire.

Hermione en fut bien vite au courant.

"Hermes, voulez-vous vraiment y aller?" Harry lui proposait de tout arrêter, pendant qu'il en était encore temps. "Je veux dire, vous allez être avec Malfoy pendant quatre jours, et je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment porter ça sur ma conscience, surtout que vous êtes une… "

"Harry," Hermione attrapa sa main. "Ça va aller." Elle lui offrit une poignée de main qui se voulait rassurante.

"Mais-"

"_Pas de mais. __Je ne vais pas soudainement lui révéler ce que je suis, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. __Je ne suis pas stupide__. Je sais très bien que si je fais ça, Malfoy m'aura déjà tuée trois fois bien avant que je n'ai le temps de dire _«_ouf _»_._"

Harry n'avait pas l'air des plus convaincus. Il avait vu de quelle manière Hermès regardait Drago, ces derniers temps. Et plus inquiétant encore, ces regards étaient partagés par un certain monstre blond. Hermione pouvait penser qu'elle arriverait à contrôler ses émotions pour le moment – mais si Drago continuait à la fixer comme il le faisait, Harry avait peur qu'Hermione finisse par s'oublier dans ses bras, pour finir par _tout_ lui révéler.

Quelque chose ne plaisait vraiment pas à Harry dans cette histoire.

"Promettez-moi," Insista-t-il, avec plus d'entrain. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, avant que Drago ne vienne chercher Hermès. "Promettez-moi que vous ne tomberez pas sur son charme."

Hermione le regarda, ahurie.

"_Promettez-moi…-"_

"Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore, tous les deux ?" Coupa Drago, poussant les pans de la tente alors qu'il était en route pour rejoindre le char. "_Vous, _sur le char! Et je _vous_ suggère de rester en retrait si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis," La fin de sa phrase était destinée à Harry.

En maudissant sa malchance, Harry se recula alors qu'Hermione avança, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que vous dites?" S'écria Harry, voulant obtenir une réponse. Alors que le cheval commençait à trotter, guidé par Drago, le brun se mit à courir près du char, suivant le même rythme, pour voir le visage d'Hermione. La fille eut l'air étonnée et lui lança un drôle de regard. Il semblait dire _pourquoi est-ce que vous vous imaginez une chose pareille ?!, _et alors, Harry réalisa qu'Hermione reniait ses sentiments.

Son coeur se serra, voulant plus que de l'oxygène.

Il s'arrêta alors de courir, regardant le char disparaître petit à petit.

Déconcertée, Hermione lui fit un dernier signe en guise d'au revoir et s'allongea dans le char. Pourquoi Harry lui avait-il donné cet avertissement ? Elle voyait seulement Drago comme un ami proche, et comme quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait partager de nouvelles expériences…Mais aucune d'entre elles n'incluait une quelconque idylle. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point elle paraissait embarrassée à ce moment-là, jusqu'à ce que Drago lui adresse une remarque caustique.

"Il est bizarre, ce type."

"C'est faux," Le défendit Hermione, par automatisme.

"C'est vrai. Écoutez, Hermès. Je comprends que vous êtes de bons amis, et peut-être bien plus que nous le sommes nous-mêmes. Mais la façon dont il vous traite parfois…Ça a quelque chose de malsain... "

"Hein?" Hermione tenta de ne pas céder à la panique.

"C'est bizarre. Il est toujours là, à vous suivre où que vous alliez, comme un frère trop protecteur, ou quelque chose du genre. Et ça devient encore plus bizarre, quand il prend la liberté de vous donner des conseils amoureux."

Hermione se mit à rougir, complètement mortifiée.

"Vous avez entendu ça?"

Une minute…C'était beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait. Parce que quand Harry avait mis en garde Hermès contre Drago, il lui avait bien fait comprendre de ne pas tomber amoureux de _lui_. À moins que Drago n'ait pas entendu cette partie de la conversation, ou qu'il ait fini par accepter que deux hommes puissent être ensemble. Ce n'était pas un nouveau concept…Et la rumeur disait bien que Lord Byron avait eu un ou deux amant(s) tout au long de sa vie. Amants qui avaient inspiré la plupart de son œuvre.

Hermione se gratta la tête, et contre toute attente, décida de changer de sujet.

**###**

Ils avaient voyagé tout l'après-midi, et une partie de soirée. L'excitation d'Hermione grandissait de minutes en minutes. C'était en grande partie du à son autorisation de se tenir à côté de Drago durant tout le voyage. Elle n'avait pas eu à s'installer à l'intérieur du char, comme une Dame. Elle avait pu admirer le paysage, admirer le trot des chevaux. Comme un véritable cocher. Elle s'était sentie authentique. Sentir le vent dans ses cheveux avait quelque chose d'exquis. Et puis, il y avait eu les discussions avec Drago.

Parfois il était resté silencieux. Le silence leur suffisait. Il les apaisait.

Mais plus ils s'approchaient du château, plus Drago était _incapable de se taire_. Il parlait de tout et de rien. Le festin qui les attendait sûrement. Les anciens visages qu'il aimerait revoir. Il avait même considéré l'éventualité d'une Royauté Porcine. Un porc dans des couvertures de soie, entourés de couronnes d'or, avant d'être emmenés pour être abattus.

"C'est ridicule," Dit Hermione, amusée. "Qui peut bien inventer un Royaume pareil !"

Drago rit silencieusement.

"Je sais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'y a qu'à regarder la Noblesse Française pour se rendre compte que les porcs peuvent être au pouvoir !"

Hermione prit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce que Drago disait. Était-il en train de faire référence au Roi Voldemort et à ses ancêtres ? Les considérait-il comme des cochons ? Plus elle pensait aux guerres que ce Roi avait provoqué, plus elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

"C'est amusant," Hermione lui sourit. "Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils ont besoin de nous au château. Est-ce que le Roi tient à nous faire un discours particulier ?"

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil – mais il ne voulut pas lui répondre, parce qu'il savait que le château était au bout du sentier, et que sa vue serait majestueuse. Il voulait s'en approcher dans le plus grand des silences – ça lui donnait toujours quelque chose de solennel. Une certaine valeur. En faisant partie de la Garde du Roi, c'était un honneur que d'être appelé par le Roi lui-même, juste avant une bataille.

Et Drago voulait qu'Hermès partage ce moment important de sa vie.

Les chevaux hennirent en passant devant une auberge. Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa lorsque le sommet du château se montra enfin, au-dessus de la colline. Au beau milieu de la nuit, toutes les fenêtres reflétaient la lumière de l'intérieur – donnant à la bâtisse de pierre l'aspect d'une torche. Une torche d'espoir. Hermione était enchantée, ensorcelée, et Drago le savait

Sortis de nulle part, des valets s'occupèrent de leurs chevaux et leur intimèrent d'aller s'abriter. Hermione s'appuya contre Drago. Ils s'approchaient du château. Des chants s'en émanaient. La gaieté s'empara de leurs cœurs. Et tout se poursuivit pour le mieux, lorsqu'une connaissance de Drago vint les accueillir. "Drago!" s'exclama l'homme. "Je savais que vous finiriez par montrer le bout de votre nez par ici, vieux frère !"

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent et Hermione marqua une pause, étonnée.

"Je suis Theodore Nott," se présenta-t-il à Hermès, souriant. "Et regardez ce que nous avons par ici. Dites-moi jeune homme, vous êtes sorcier ? Ce n'est pas souvent que je peux voir mon camarade d'aussi bonne humeur !" Une nouvelle étreinte pour Drago.

_S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que c'est le nouveau Seamus, __pria-t-elle intérieurement. _

"Laissez-nous passer! Laissez-nous passer!" pressa-t-il, alors qu'il fendait la foule, trainant avec lui le duo. La Grande Salle était exquise. Quatre longues tables alignées. Drago et Hermione s'installèrent, et se laissèrent vite emporter par les rires et les bavardages, jusqu'à se rendre compte que le diner ne _commençait_ pas, mais qu'il _prenait fin_.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Et en un claquement de mains, un projecteur éclaira la table principale.

La lumière était focalisée sur un homme d'un certain âge, doté d'une longue barbe grisonnante, et de lunettes en demi-lune. Hermione le prit pour le Physicien Local, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se lève de son siège pour le saluer. Avec hâte, Hermione suivit l'exemple, mais ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

"Bienvenue à tous!" Annonça-t-il. "Bienvenue à tous dans mon château! Une guerre certaine nous menace, et me voilà ici ce soir, savourant une nouvelle fête des plus réussies."

Quelques rires dans l'assistance.

"Que puis-je dire pour ma défense ? Je suis un homme aimant, jusqu'à ce que les gens de mon royaume soient menacés ! Je vais me battre ! Je vais me battre pour notre liberté ! Mais jusqu'à ce que vienne le jour de ma mort, je ne vais pas m'empêcher de m'amuser !"

Plusieurs coupes se levèrent pour célébrer ce discours. Hermione dut slalomer entre plusieurs invités pour éviter d'être trempée.

Soudain Dumbledore s'assit, un silence inattendu entourant l'homme. Hermione se demandait ce qui allait se passer, maintenant : un charmeur de serpent allait-il faire son entrée ? Ou alors, un bouffon ? Que faisaient_ exactement_ les soldats pour s'amuser ?

La réponse devint évidente lorsqu'au son de la musique, plusieurs femmes, à moitié nues, firent leurs entrées sous les applaudissements et les murmures d'approbation, montrant leurs courbes au plus grand plaisir des hommes. Des projecteurs accompagnaient aussi leurs mouvements, mettant tour à tour chaque partie de leur corps en valeur : leurs poitrines, leurs hanches, leurs postérieurs.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant les femmes remuer leurs fesses avec ferveur. Les hommes sifflaient, certains en appâtaient quelques unes pour leur faire part de leurs faveurs.

Mais toutes les femmes restaient à leur place, concentrées, se contentant de danser d'une manière des plus lascives. Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien. On considérait ces femmes comme sexy.

Est-ce que _Drago _pensait qu'elles étaient sexy ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air défaitiste, mais elle réalisa qu'il ne réagissait pas de la même manière que tous les autres hommes.

Il observait la troupe, mais il restait de marbre.

Alors, Hermione se mit à espérer. Un petit peu.

"Allez poupée, déshabillez-vous!"

"Montrez-moi donc un peu plus de décolleté, d'accord?"

Tout à coup, la musique changea. Il n'y eut plus de harpe. Une autre mélodie s'éleva dans les airs. Au milieu des filles, une silhouette se dessina. Cette silhouette était plus gracieuse que les autres, et le projeteur n'éclairait qu'elle cette fois. Pour la première fois, Hermione découvrit Pansy Parkinson.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Elle avait ouvert sa bouche en grand, quitte à se déboîter la mâchoire.

Pansy dansait d'une façon des plus suggestives,

Drago commençait à regarder le spectacle avec un intérêt grandissant.

Hermione sentit le désespoir l'envahir, quand la musique prit des allures plus envoutantes. Pansy imitait le cobra, ondulant ses hanches avec exubérance. Ses mouvements étaient félins, de plus en plus sexuels. Elle se penchait en avant, agitant ses seins sous le nez des hommes.

_Un bonnet D._

Drago se pencha en avant sur son siège. Intérieurement, Hermione criait au meurtre.

Oh, que faisait la trainée, maintenant ? Formidable, elle imitait la position sexuelle que tous les hommes rêvaient d'essayer en cet instant précis. Pourquoi pas toi, Drago ? Les hommes la dévoraient du regard.

Si les yeux d'Hermione avaient pu lancer des poignards, il n'y aurait plus de Pansy Parkinson sur cette Terre. Elle continuait de la fixer. Pansy s'approchait des hommes tout en continuant sa danse. Certains hommes agrippaient fermement son postérieur, et ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Elle riait en les laissant faire. Elle grimpa même sur les genoux de l'un d'entre eux, avant de tourner la tête vers leur table.

Hermione se raidit.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait venir. Et elle savait pour _qui _elle allait venir.

_C'est pas vrai !_

Évidemment, elle allait venir se lover contre l'homme le plus séduisant de toute la table. Avant que Drago ait eu la moindre chance de se lever, Pansy agrippa ses hanches et commença à danser tout contre lui. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de plaire à Drago. Au contraire, il semblait même gêné de toute cette attention que Pansy, et les autres hommes, certainement jaloux, lui portaient à présent. Mais l'ensorceleuse ne lui en tint pas rigueur, faisant glisser les mains du blond dans son dos.

Elle se cambra presque instantanément, collant sa poitrine contre son torse.

Hermione était assez malchanceuse pour entendre leur conversation.

"C'est quoi votre nom?"

"Drago." (Pourquoi semblait-il envoûté?)

"Mmm. J'aime ça."

Pansy ramena ses cheveux en arrière, d'un gracieux mouvement de tête, et repéra le regard d'Hermès.

"Je crois que votre ami est jaloux de vous," Dit-elle en riant. "On dirait que lui aussi a besoin de compagnie."

La voix suave et le souffle court, Pansy descendit des genoux de Drago pour venir sur ceux d'Hermès.

"Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur le Soldat," Un autre petit rire. "Je suis à tout le monde."

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle prit la main d'Hermès pour la placer sur sa poitrine. Un homme normalement constitué aurait perdu tous ses moyens. Mais la fille en Hermès était plus présente que jamais : elle regardait de partout, sauf là où était posée sa main. Les filles s'impatientaient derrière Pansy. Bientôt, elle devrait faire son grand final.

Mais Pansy ne savait pas comment réagir, ce qui était une première.

"Regardez-moi," reprit-elle. Hermès la maudissait. S'il ne la regardait pas, il était certain qu'elle attendrait encore ses attentions le lendemain, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. "Allez. Regardez au moins mes lèvres. Ou mes seins. Je m'en fiche… "

Drago les fixait.

Bon sang.

Que devait faire Hermione ?

Mais son dilemme fut résolu, lorsque Pansy se leva et retourna sur la piste de danse. Tout le monde applaudissait maintenant, la soirée se terminant. Hermione se leva rapidement, sortant avec Drago de la Grande Salle, et espérant ne plus jamais avoir à y retourner.

_Bon sang._

**###**

_Bon saaaaaang._

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que tout le monde se partage une chambre ?" Demanda Hermione, à un Drago qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans ce qui allait être leurs appartements.

Même s'ils étaient entre quatre murs, avec un toit au-dessus de la tête, le Roi Albus n'avait pu mettre que quelques chambres à la disposition de sa centaine d'invités. Hermione en était un peu déconcertée, mais n'avait pas fait de scandale : elle s'y était habituée à la Garde. En revanche, apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de lits séparés, mais que des couchettes étaient entreposés dans chaque chambre, ce fut un choc.

"On dirait bien que oui."

"Très bien, alors trouvons-en une bonne," Dit Hermione, à propos des couchettes. Elle était sûre que Drago revendiquerait la couchette du haut, et qu'elle devrait se cantonner à celle du bas. Mais avec un choc plus violent encore, Hermione découvrit que les choses ne marchaient pas ainsi dans le château.

"On a que quelques couchettes par ici," dit un garçon qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'une chambre. "Si vous voulez un lit, vous y dormez tous les deux."

"_Quoi__?__"_

_"_Très bien," répondit Drago, acceptant l'offre avec calme. "On va faire ça."

En entendant les mots magiques, le garçon ouvrit un peu plus la porte et leur intima de le suivre à l'intérieur. Hermione entra, un peu répugnée, convaincue qu'elle avait du mal entendre ce qu'il avait à leur dire. C'est ce qu'elle se répéta, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre deux garçons plutôt heureux de dormir ensemble. Puis tout à coup, ils étaient partout où elle regardait – d'autres garçons se glissant dans le lit de leurs compatriotes. Certains étaient déjà endormis : l'un se plaignait lorsque l'autre bougeait trop. S'ils dormaient ensemble, ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore avait pensé qu'un peu d'action entre hommes égaierait son château. C'était plutôt une question de commodité.

_Mais enfin, tout ceci n'était pas du tout convenable! _

Drago se débarrassa de sa tunique, et regarda fixement Hermès, comme si elle était devenue folle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Au lit."

Il montra le lit d'un signe de tête. Une invitation un peu maladroite, compte tenu de ce contexte inédit et bizarre. Hermione ria nerveusement et recula, jusqu'à rentrer dans quelqu'un d'autre. En présentant ses plus plates excuses, Hermione se jeta sur le lit, plus pour s'y cacher, honteuse, que par réelle nécessité de dormir. Elle se blottit contre le bord du lit.

On éteignit les bougies. Drago s'allongea aussi dans le lit, lui faisant face. Le parfum appétissant de sa peau chatouillait les narines d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que deux yeux gris se voilèrent, et il se tourna ensuite rapidement vers le mur, pour ne plus avoir à la regarder. Il plaça ses mains sous sa tête, et en à peine quelques minutes, il était endormi.

Pour Hermione, ce n'était pas si facile.


	12. Un serpent dans le sous-vêtement

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que tout se passe bien de votre côté.

Pour répondre à l'une des reviews : non, tous les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas nés, mais il y a bien une ambiguïté évidente, notamment avec le personnage de Ron (je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué :P). Ils sont chacun le repère de l'autre, ce sont seulement des relations assez…spéciales, je vous l'accorde.

**Attention au langage pour ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plongée dans l'obscurité, Hermione était heureuse de laisser s'évacuer toute la tension de la soirée. Mais les premières heures de la nuit, elle ne bougea pas beaucoup : elle était effrayée qu'_une partie de son anatomie _touche Drago, et qu'alors il sache toute la vérité, même profondément endormi.

Dès que Drago bougeait un peu, elle se raidissait et retenait son souffle.

Dès que Drago soupirait dans son sommeil, elle priait une Divinité différente, pour qu'il ne vienne pas à bout de son secret, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment seulement, Hermione se fia à l'évidence: il était peu probable que Drago fasse quoi que ce soit pour compromettre sa position. Il lui arrivait de bouger un peu dans le lit, mais il ne s'était pas tourné une seule fois vers elle.

La fatigue était bien trop harassante pour qu'Hermione continue longtemps ce petit jeu. Peu de temps après, elle dormit d'un sommeil profond.

Elle rêva de choses surprenantes – des abeilles la poursuivant tout autour du jardin, d'un orage puissant, qu'elle observait à l'abri –.

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, Drago et Hermione ont dormi chacun de leur côté. Mais lorsque le soleil commença son ascension dans le ciel, Drago décida de se retourner pour pouvoir dormir encore un peu, sans être gêné par la lueur du jour.

Immédiatement, son corps entra en contact avec quelque chose de chaud. Appréciant cette sensation, Drago poussa un soupir de bien-être et y colla entièrement son corps.

Y avait-il une femme dans son lit ?

Souriant en coin, il garda les yeux fermés et fit lentement glisser sa main sur la hanche de sa partenaire, puis sur son ventre plat. Une main sur son nombril, il la poussa un peu plus contre son aine et soupira lorsque quelques mèches de cheveux vinrent chatouiller ses narines.

Voilà comment il aimait être réveillé.

Heureux de prolonger sa nuit de sommeil, Drago poussa un petit couinement lorsque la femme dans ses bras remua un peu son postérieur. Endormie, elle semblait chercher une position plus confortable, se frottant sans le savoir à la bosse matinale de mini-Drago. Le blond se répéta de se calmer. Si elle continuait de l'exciter de la sorte, consciemment ou non, il pourrait tire rune croix sur son précieux sommeil.

Mais les fesses de la jeune femme bougèrent encore. Cette fois, avec sensualité, au goût de Drago.

Il poussa un nouveau gémissement, plus fort cette fois-ci, alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement.

"Ne bougez plus," Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. "Ne bougez plus, ou je ne répondrai plus de rien."

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque la femme dans ses bras poussa un léger ronflement. Mais gardant toujours les yeux fermés, il resserra son emprise autour d'elle et sourit dans ses cheveux.

Sentant ses narines le chatouiller, il retroussa son nez pour ne pas éternuer, mais cela loupa : il éternua si violemment qu'il recula de quelques centimètres.

"Bon sang!" Râla-t-il, ouvrant finalement les yeux.

Juste avant de se rendre compte que la personne qui partageait son lit était…

_...HERMÈS?_

Choqué, Drago recula rapidement et tomba même du lit. Il resta allongé sur le sol, fixant le plafond, tentant de calmer son souffle et ses battements de cœur, rapides. _Trop_ rapides. Il chercha à savoir comment est-ce qu'il avait pu prendre _Hermès_ pour une femme. Était-il si dépravé, pour confondre chaque homme à la poitrine plate avec une femme ? Non ! Drago secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, alors qu'au même moment, Hermès, l'air endormi, s'était redressé et l'observait.

Instinctivement, Drago cacha d'une main son entrejambe.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda le garçon endormi, un peu préoccupé par l'air qu'affichait son homologue.

Et la honte de Drago n'en grandit que davantage.

**###**

C'était évident: au petit-déjeuner, il ne s'assiérait pas à côté de lui. Blessée, et un peu confuse, Hermione observa Drago passer près d'elle sans un mot, un air arrogant sur le visage. Il alla s'installer à côté de Theodore Nott, la seule autre personne qu'elle connaissait dans la pièce.

Elle voulait aller le voir, et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

En y pensant, Drago agissait de la sorte juste après qu'ils aient passé une nuit ensemble. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé lorsqu'elle était endormie ? Est-ce que son haut s'était relevé à force de trop bouger, révélant ce qui ne devrait être jamais révélé ?

Mais Drago n'agissait pas comme s'il savait qu'Hermès était une femme.

Il semblait juste lunatique.

Et revêche.

Oh, et super. Maintenant, Theo l'appelait, faisant de grands gestes pour l'inviter à leur table. Hermione se força à sourire poliment, s'avançant vers la table des garçons, et s'assit en face de Drago. Elle essaya d'attraper son regard, histoire de voir si tout allait bien.

Mais Drago regardait partout, sauf elle.

Sa main, qui tenait un couteau, _tremblait_. Ses yeux se plongèrent rapidement dans ceux d'Hermès, avant de regarder ailleurs.

"Vous allez bien ?" Lui demanda Theo.

Drago fit un bruit évasif.

Et plaça sa main sur ses genoux.

"VOTRE ATTENTION! VOTRE ATTENTION, S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT!" cria une voix depuis la porte. C'était un Messager du Roi, vêtu de vert. "LE ROI DONNE RENDEZ-VOUS AUX RESPONSABLES DE BRIGADE DÈS AUJOURD'HUI, À TROIS HEURES!"

Hermione nota le rendez-vous dans un coin de sa tête, et se demanda si la rencontre la concernait vraiment. Elle n'était pas une responsable de brigade, elle était uniquement là parce que l'idiot qui lui faisait face à cet instant l'avait invité, quand il savait encore être sympathique et charmant. Et maintenant, regardez la – échouée, partie de la Garde Royale, loin de ses vrais amis, et essuyant douche froide sur douche froide.

"INUTILE DE RAMENER UNE PERSONNE TIERCE AVEC VOUS!"

La vie était sans pitié, parfois.

Le Messager Royal disparut aussi discrètement qu'il était venu, et tout le monde repartit dans ses discussions. Theo ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et lança quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué en sortant du lit ce matin. Quelque chose d'assez étrange, mais parfait pour une petite plaisanterie.

"Vous deux, vous faites la paire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire-"

"C'est assez, Theo," Coupa Drago, frappant du poing sur la table et se levant. Hermione sursauta, sa coupe de lait manquant de se renverser lorsque Drago avait fait trembler la table. Maintenant, il s'éloignait rapidement d'eux. Vexée, Hermione se leva à son tour et se leva pour le suivre en courant, au moment où lui-même atteignait les portes à deux battants.

"Attendez!" Lui cria-t-elle, ayant l'impression qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Par pure méchanceté, Drago se mit lui aussi à courir.

"ATTENDEZ!"

Drago ralentit le rythme lorsqu'il manqua de foncer droit dans une Dame. Il était beaucoup trop concentré sur l'idée de s'en aller au plus vite, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Pansy. Il l'aida à rattraper son équilibre. "Pardonnez-moi," Bourgeonnât-t-il, avant de reprendre une marche rapide.

Pansy haussa les sourcils en le suivant des yeux, mais son étonnement grandit encore en voyant Hermès arriver à son tour, essoufflé.

"_Quel est le problème ?__" _Cria-t-il dans le vent.

Ça avait quelque chose de très dramatique: Hermès l'attrapa par le haut et le tira vers lui, mais Drago ne bougeait pas, dos à lui. En colère, Hermès tira plus fort, faisant pivoter l'autre homme face à lui. Un homme dont le visage était animé par la rage. Même Pansy, qui n'était pas la cible de toute cette colère, en était intimidée.

"VOUS!" hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. "VOUS ÊTES LE PROBLÈME!"

Pansy ouvrit de gros yeux.

"J'en ai assez que vous me suiviez de partout comme un petit chien ! J'en ai assez de vous voir ici !"

Ce n'était jamais agréable, de se faire crier ses quatre vérités de manière aussi odieuse. Hermione sentit chacun de ses mots, comme des poignards la transperçant de part en part. Son existence était-elle si vaine, pour qu'elle le mette dans un état pareil ? Sa présence l'avait-elle gênée ou ennuyée, lui donnant envie d'appeler du secours, dès qu'elle s'approchait de trop près ? Leur rapprochement avait eu lieu après que Drago ait fini malade à cause de Lavande, et l'unique raison qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient devenus si proches, était qu'Hermione avait assisté à la scène.

Elle se reprit et analysa différemment la situation. Bien sûr, Drago pouvait se sentir mal en sa présence. Mais il avait fait un terriblement bon travail jusqu'ici, en lui faisant croire qu'elle était son amie. Et, n'était-il pas celui qui l'avait invité à l'accompagner ?

Quel hypocrite!

"Eh bien, si ma présence vous insupporte," Commença froidement Hermione. Vous auriez pu avoir l'amabilité de m'en faire part avant. Et de ne pas m'_inviter_ à faire cet horrible voyage avec vous! Oui, Malfoy ! Je vous le reproche ! Et vous savez ce qui est encore plus regrettable ?"

Hermione s'approcha de Malfoy, leur souffle saccadé par la colère répondant à l'autre.

"C'est qu'après avoir été votre ami pendant tout ce temps, vous ne m'avez pas une fois dit votre prénom."

"Eh bien c'est DRAGO!" répondit-il avec hargne, poussant Hermès de ses deux mains. Après l'incident du matin, il ne voulait plus être aussi proche de cette personne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Voilà vingt-quatre heures, ils étaient proches, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à rire ensemble, et maintenant, leur amitié était ruinée parce que Drago s'était réveillé avec un serpent dans son sous-vêtement.

Comment, _comment_ pouvait-il réagir face à Hermès après ça ?

"Bon, alors _Drago," _Gronda Hermione, comme rassasiée. "Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour."

Malfoy ne dit rien. Il continuait de la fixer de ces deux yeux gris, puis il réalisa que la confrontation n'était pas finie, et que tout pouvait recommencer d'un moment à l'autre – il fallait qu'il s'échappe de cette situation. Il se retourna et s'éloigna – probablement pour bouder tout à son aise –, laissant une Hermione les yeux embués de larmes, luttant, en vain, pour ne pas les laisser dégringoler le long de ses joues.

Elle ne pensait pas la moitié des choses qu'elle lui avait dites. Même pas ce truc à propos de son prénom.

Mais c'était presque drôle, de constater comment de petites choses comme ça pouvaient doubler d'importance, en plein milieu d'une dispute.

Hermione voulait le rappeler. Lui dire qu'elle était désolée, et peut-être lui faire un câlin. Mais sa fierté, _stupide stupide_ fierté la forçait à rester sur sa position, attendant qu'il soit le premier à faire le premier pas pour s'excuser. Écoutant sa raison pour une fois, Hermione tourna les talons et retourna à l'intérieur du Château, pour _peut-être_ profiter de ce qui resterait du petit-déjeuner. Malgré tout ça, elle avait faim ! Mais elle fut interrompue, quand elle réalisa qu'une beauté familière venait vers elle.

"Bonjour," Pansy waved. "Peut-être que vous ne me reconnaissez pas, mais j'étais la fille qui était installé sur vos genoux, hier soir ? Pansy."

Hermione pâlit.

Exaspérée, Pansy soupira et émit un faux rire en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa poitrine proéminente.

La reconnaissance illumina le visage d'Hermione.

"Bon, eh bien, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'entendre cette petite dispute. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il déjà dit, que vous êtes un homme passionné ?"

"Beaucoup de femmes," répliqua Hermione, ennuyée. "Toutes, criant mon nom."

Pourquoi prenait-elle la peine de lui répondre ? Pourquoi était-elle indulgente envers ce poussin sur-gonflé ? Tout ce que voulait faire Hermione, c'était retourner dans sa chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, comme une petite fille. Mais l'arrivée inattendue d'une poufiasse avait chassé toute douleur. Peut-être que parler à Pansy n'était pas une mauvaise chose, si elle pouvait la distraire de sa propre misère.

"Oooooh," Trembla Pansy, avec délice. "_Hermès_, n'est-ce pas ? Joli, virile."

Hermione lui offrit un clin d'œil.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais si nous pouvions avoir une petite entrevue secrète à trois heures, cet après-midi ? Je connais un endroit _délicieux_ où nous pourrions aller, et peut-être améliorer nos rapports ?" C'était au tour de Pansy de lui offrir un clin d'œil des plus aguicheurs. Elle parlait comme à un vrai homme : elle savait exactement quoi dire pour faire hésiter Hermione.

"Ne vous en faites pas," Elle s'éloigna avec un léger mouvement de la main. "J'amènerai à manger."

**###**

Presqu'au même moment du rendez-vous entre Hermès et Pansy, Drago, lui, était seul dans les cours. Il s'y était rendu tôt, pour être sûr d'avoir la paix pendant un moment avant que le Roi Albus ne leur part de ce qui serait leur Destinée.

C'est ainsi que Theo le trouva.

Le dos voûté, et perdu dans ses pensées.

"Hey vieux," Le salua-t-il.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un léger sourire. Il se leva ensuite lorsque le Messager Royal apparut, annonçant l'arrivée imminente du Roi. Dumbledore entra avec la démarche assurée d'un jeune homme, les yeux brillants de confiance.

Automatiquement, Drago savait qu'il pouvait avoir foi en leur Roi.

Mais c'était un tout autre son de cloche, lorsqu'une heure plus tard, Drago réalisa que certains des hommes présents dans cette pièce étaient là pour signer leur arrêt de mort, au prix du Royaume. La petite armée d'embuscade à Douvres était inutile, et en particulier s'ils n'étaient soutenus par un nombre plus important de soldats. Theo faisait partie de ceux affrétés à Douvres, et donc de ceux condamnés à mourir.

"Permission de parler, mon Roi" Interrompit Drago, énervé.

Dumbledore l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes. "Accordé."

"Si nous avions une position de force plus conséquente à Douvres, nous aurions une chance de les tuer en mer. Poster 100 hommes à Douvres, ce serait injustifié, s'ils sont face à 100.000 individus voulant entrer dans la ville. Nous devrions protéger nos frontières – ou pas du tout."

"Asseyez-vous," Siffla Theo, discrètement. "Je n'ai pas besoin que vous défendiez mes batailles pour moi."

Dumbledore lui offrit un regard empli de sympathie, un regard normalement réserve à ceux qui ne _voulaient_ pas comprendre. "Vous pensez que nous pouvons nous sortir de cette guerre sans quelques égratignures ? J'ai combattu avant vous, jeunes guerriers, et je sais quel peut en être parfois le prix. Des deux armées, des hommes tomberont. Il y a de grandes chances pour quelques uns autour de cette table ne s'en sortent pas vivants. Mais c'est la nature de la guerre. Pour chaque victoire, il y a des pertes."

Drago serra les poings.

"Alors renvoyez-moi à Douvres!" S'écria-t-il. "Je n'ai plus rien à perdre!"

Mais Dumbledore secouait déjà la tête, inflexible sur les décisions prises.

"Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs, non ? C'est bien pour cette raison que vous avez été transféré à la Garde Royale ?"

Theo, son dernier partenaire à Douvres, semblait triste.

"Vous devez rester à la Garde Royale. C'est la seule chose qui fasse barrage à la progression de Voldemort. Si cette institution chute, alors tout espoir est perdu."

Dumbledore fit part de quelques détails supplémentaires, avant de quitter la pièce. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble, mais on avait permis aux responsables de brigades de rester 2 jours supplémentaires, pour finaliser des plans de bataille et se reposer.

La guerre commencerait dans une quinzaine de jours.

**###**

Pansy gloussa en s'admirant dans le miroir. Oh, Hermès allait devoir prendre sur lui pour garder ses mains éloignées de son corps de rêve ! Pour une fois dans sa vie, Pansy ressentait un réel bonheur – elle avait potentiellement rencontré l'homme de ses rêves, et maintenant ils allaient festoyer autour d'un repas bien arrosé !

Le paysage de fond serait épique – Pansy avait soigneusement choisi un petit coin de Paradis: une cascade, à dix kilomètres au Nord du Château.

Et ils allaient s'y rendre à cheval !

Oh, est-ce que les choses auraient pu être davantage romantiques ?

Tournant sur elle-même pour faire tourbillonner ses jupons, Pansy descendit enfin les escaliers et se rendit rapidement aux écuries. Là, un beau poney l'attendait, et encore mieux… Hermès!

Pansy ralentit, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Hermès demandait un second cheval.

Elle se liquéfia sur place.

_À quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ?_

"Oh, Hermès," Minauda-t-elle. "Nous pourrions certainement monter un cheval à deux ?"

_Et je pourrai aussi presser mes gros seins contre votre si joli dos. _

Mais tout ce qu'eut à faire Hermès, c'était lui expliquer que le poids de deux personnes et d'un panier de pique-nique était trop pour un cheval, pour que Pansy fonde littéralement. Cet homme était bien trop exceptionnel pour être réel ! Il la traitait avec respect, s'inquiétait du bien-être des animaux…mais il était avant tout…_Un challenge_.

Hermione n'avait jamais fait de cheval, avant. En temps normal, elle était dans un chariot, poussé par ces créatures. Mais il y avait quelque chose de formidable, qu'on ressentait une fois monté sur le dos du cheval.

Le cheval hennit sous elle et Hermione en tomba immédiatement amoureuse.

_C'était thérapeutique__._

Suivant les gestes de Pansy, Hermione donna de légers coups contre les flancs du cheval et manqua de tomber, lorsque le cheval se mit à galoper. Elle ria en sentant l'air dans ses cheveux, en laissant les mouvements du cheval la bousculer de haut en bas.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel.

L'herbe craquait sous les sabots du cheval.

Des arbres s'étalaient à perte de vue.

Est-ce que quelque chose pourrait paraître plus divin que ceci ?

(Hermione tenta d'ignorer le flash-back d'un certain champ de blé.)

Mais les choses se corsèrent, lorsque le cheval qu'elle montait vit la jument de Pansy comme un défi, et commença à la dépasser. Pansy (et non pas le cheval), pensait que Hermès était en train de lui lancer un défi, et, jubilant, ordonna à sa monture d'aller plus vite. Plus ce jeu continuait, et moins Hermione parvenait à maintenir son équilibre sur la bête.

...plus vite

...et plus vite

...et encore plus vite.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle commençait à se sentir malade.

_Et trop tard_.

Elle tomba du cheval, dans une mêlée de bras et de jambes.

Plus bas et encore plus bas elle roula, tout le long de la colline, jusqu'à une petite rivière en contrebas. _Splash!_ En plein dans le mile. Et toute la boue, la saleté, et les brindilles, s'accrochèrent à sa tenue, ruinée en à peine quelques _secondes_.

Elle saignait.

Pourquoi elle saignait en bas ?

La lèvre d'Hermione trembla lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était encore trop tôt pour un nouveau cycle. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses règles. Mais pourtant, ça venait bien de _là_…Et ça faisait mal, comme si quelque chose s'était cassé. Quelque chose, _au plus profond d'elle_…était brisé ?

Sa douleur palpitait toujours, quand plus haut, Pansy poussa un petit cri, inclinée vers Hermès. Elle se mit à courir pour le rejoindre, aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permettaient, et pour ne pas tomber à son tour. Elle soulevait de la poussière au fur et à mesure de sa course. Cela aurait pu être une belle image à admirer, si seulement, emportée par son élan, Pansy n'avait pas trébuché pour se retrouver tête la première, dans la rivière.

"Hermès!" S'écria-t-elle, enchantée, chassant l'eau de son visage.

"NOUS NOUS AMUSONS TELLEMENT!"

Mais sa joie se transforma en préoccupation, lorsqu'elle aperçut le sang s'échappant d'entre les jambes d'Hermès. Son périnée était couvert de la substance visqueuse, et de petites gouttes rouges dégoulinaient dans l'eau.

"Hermès!" Elle a haleté, pensant tout de suite au pire. "Vous saignez!"

Oh bon sang. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Hermès était castré, après cette chute ? Le sang, tout, faisait penser à une explosion dans cette région, et Pansy était triste à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus être père désormais. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

"C'est une fille," Murmura Pansy pour elle-même.

"Hermès est une fille."

C'était comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup de poing au visage. Elle qui était si heureuse ce matin, heureuse d'avoir un peu d'attention de la part d'un garçon qui n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire. Elle qui s'était sentie si gênée, déconcertée, en ne sentant aucun bosse lorsqu'elle s'était installée sur ses genoux. Elle ne s'était pas montrée très perspicace, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout ce qui l'avait préoccupé, c'était ses propres intérêts dans cette histoire.

Pour la première fois, Pansy releva les yeux et _observa_. Observa le garçon qui avait été placé sur sa route, si cruellement tentant, et dont elle s'était saisie. Évidemment qu'Hermès était une fille. Ça expliquait pourquoi Hermès avait eu l'air si jaloux lorsqu'elle avait dansé sur les genoux de Drago. Ça expliquait pourquoi Hermès était le seul homme qui ne montrait aucune attirance pour elle. Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi du sang s'échappait d'entre ses jambes.

La première fois que Pansy avait fait du cheval, il lui était arrive la même chose.

L'employée de maison lui avait expliqué que c'était à cause de sa _virginité_.

La plupart des femmes avaient le plaisir de la plaire lors d'un rapport sexuel, mais il existait également d'autres moyens.

Les sports extrêmes, en voilà un.

L'équitation, en voilà un autre.

"Vous êtes une fille," Murmura Pansy, et cette fois, Hermione pâlit. Elle savait qu'elle était découverte. Elle aurait eu beaucoup de chance, si Pansy n'avait _pas fait_ le rapprochement. Mais alors que l'autre fille se relevait et commençait à remonter le long de la colline pour retourner près des chevaux -

Hermione usa de ses reflexes rapides pour se lever et venir l'attraper par le bras.

"Ne le dites pas," Implora-t-elle, commençant à pleurer.

"Bien sûr que je devrais le dire," Commença Pansy, vicieuse, retirant son bras de l'emprise d'Hermione. Mais cette fois, elle ne prit pas la fuite. Au contraire, elle déversa toute sa haine, sa colère et sa frustration sur Hermione.

"Oh mon Dieu. Avez-vous au moins une minuscule idée du nombre de lois que vous avez violées ? Les femmes ne sont pas autorisées dans l'armée ! C'est punissable de mort. Et pourtant, vous vous habillez effrontément comme un homme et vous entrez, si arrogante dans votre certitude de ne pas être découverte. Et encore, ça mis de côté, ça fait de vous une plus grande putain que je ne le suis."

"Non!" Pleura Hermione, son cœur cognant douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

"Je parie que ce n'est pas votre virginité qui s'est envolée il y a quelques minutes. Je parie que tous les hommes dans votre brigade ont découvert la petite garce que vous êtes, et qu'ils prennent leur numéro au guichet pour avoir une petite partie de plaisir à vos côtés ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, hein ? Un homme différent chaque soir ? Deux en même temps ? Je sais maintenant pourquoi personne n'a révélé votre identité! Quel homme, normalement constitué, pourrait cracher sur _une petite chatte gratuite de votre genre _?_"_

"CE N'EST RIEN DE TOUT ÇA !" Hurla Hermione, scandalisée. "PERSONNE NE SAIT, OKAY?"

Elle ne pouvait pas mentionner Harry. Même s'il était son ami, si Pansy mettait la main sur ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui savait, ses présomptions seraient validées. Peu importe à quel point elle se démènerait pour faire croire sa version. Tout, en elle, trembla lorsque Pansy s'avança vers elle avec un air menaçant.

"Est-ce que _Drago_ sait ?" Chuchota-t-elle, machiavélique.

"NON!" Hurla Hermione, horrifiée.

"Alors devrais-je _le mettre au courant ?_"

"Pitié," Supplia-t-elle. Elle se mit même à genoux et tira sur l'ourlet de la robe de Pansy. "S'il vous plait, non. Je ferai _tout ce que vous voudrez__."_

"Tout ce que je veux, ah?"

Son regard était sans pitié.

"Eh bien, si je ne lui dis pas, quelqu'un d'autre devra le faire…Oh, je sais !"

Elle s'agenouilla à son tour et pencha sa tête en avant, son nez seulement à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione.

"Pourquoi..."

"Pas..."

"_Toi."_


End file.
